


Тень феникса

by Mi_two



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two





	Тень феникса

Он карабкался вверх по склону. Поднимался на ноги, делал шаг, увязал по колено в песке и снова падал, скатываясь к основанию дюны. Мягко и упруго толкая Клауда в грудь, сверху накатывали шуршащие волны, и он разгребал их руками, пытаясь плыть в невыносимо тягучем и плотном море. Солнце слепило глаза. Тяжелые веки не поднимались. Он мог видеть лишь текущее сквозь пальцы золото, сухое и рассыпающееся льдистыми искрами кварцевой крошки. В ярчайше-синем небе пронзительно кричала птица, но разглядеть ее тоже не получалось – голова сразу становилась неподъемной. Непонятно почему, но ноги подгибались, и Клауд снова опрокидывался на спину, переворачиваясь и кувыркаясь, словно потерявший равновесие волчок. Опоры не было. Песок тек сухой рекой. Складывалось впечатление, что не сопротивляйся ей, и она утянет на глубину – в темноту и вечную неподвижность. Сердце сжималось от страха, и Клауд раз за разом собирался с силами и, сжав зубы, опять полз к вершине, как будто знал, что с другой стороны он окажется в безопасности.

Финишная лента изгибалась тенью от гребня дюны. Похожая на след проползшей змеи, она была недосягаемой, и, даже цепляясь за нее, Клауд все равно не двигался с места. Пальцы лишь оставляли длинные борозды, на ветру снова зарастающие песком.

А потом все вдруг потемнело, словно на солнце наползли тучи. Стало прохладнее. Даже песчаное море, казалось, замерло. Радуясь передышке, Клауд потер воспаленные глаза и приготовился к новому рывку.

\- Не лучший способ убежать, - произнес кто-то. – Или это все, на что ты годишься?

Клауд вскинул голову. На вершине дюны стоял человек, заслонивший собой солнце. Он с легкостью удерживался на зыбкой поверхности.

\- Кто ты … такой? – чувствуя, как трескается на губах сухая корка, прохрипел Клауд.

Человек засмеялся и пошел вниз – свободно, расслабленно, словно по склону холма. Оставленные его сапогами отпечатки тоже хранили рельефность.

\- Что за… - моргая от снова ударившего по глазам света, прошептал Клауд.

\- Сюрприз, - прозвучало в ответ.

Сильная рука в черной кожаной перчатке схватила Клауда за плечо и рывком подняла в воздух. Странное дело, но теперь ситуация показалась ему знакомой. Он уже когда-то проходил через что-то похожее… И знал, чем все закончится.

Клауд поднял взгляд и посмотрел прямо в зеленые глаза.

\- Сефирот.

\- Ты же не думал, что я бросаю слова на ветер? – улыбнулся тот и швырнул его вперед, прямо через дюну.

Песок мелькнул желтой полосой, тут же сменившись травой и камнями, а солнце вдруг исчезло с небосклона, оставив вместо себя гигантское ночное светило.

Упав на спину и по инерции проехав по земле еще немного, Клауд смотрел, как растет на его фоне крылатый силуэт.

\- Ты…

Через мгновение он и сам не вспомнил, что хотел сказать, потому что Сефирот оказался совсем близко – на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а потом еще ближе. Придавленный к земле Клауд вскрикнул, дернулся, попытавшись извернуться и высвободиться, но Сефирот вдруг положил ладонь ему на щеку, и странная неподвижность сковала тело.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, - шепнул Сефирот, укрывая его волосами - как будто прятал их обоих в серебристый шатер.

\- Нет, - цепенея, выдохнул Клауд. – Нет!

Сефирот не ответил. Даже не улыбнулся.

Он просто взялся за язычок молнии на безрукавке Клауда и потянул вниз. Медленно-медленно, словно Клауд должен был прочувствовать разъединение каждого зубчика. Тихое «трык … трык…», и сердце начало биться чаще, как будто зависело от этой пружины, заводимой чужими пальцами. «Трык», «трык», пока молния не оказалась расстегнутой до конца, и вязаное полотно не ослабло, расползлось в стороны, обнажая загорелое тело.

\- Нет, - шевельнул непослушными губами Клауд. – Не надо.

Сефирот только кивнул и опустил голову.

Наверное, он его целовал, дотрагивался губами, даже, возможно, прикусывал или касался языком - Клауд ничего не чувствовал. Он словно потерял саму способность ощущать. Все тело стало ватным, покорным чужим рукам. Движения получались замедленными и слабыми, как будто Сефирот наложил на него неизвестное заклинание. Активным оставался только мозг, и мысли текли в сосудах вместо крови, пульсировали в голове, а не в сердце, и на каждый их толчок приходилось затрачивать усилие.

Клауд не понимал, что с ним. Он видел, что оказался полностью раздет, и дальнейший ход событий перестал быть тайной в тот момент, когда Сефирот сбросил с себя плащ и расстегнул наплечные ремни. Но он не мог почувствовать того, что с ним делают.

Не мог.

Он должен был испытать боль, тепло, холод – хоть что-нибудь. Даже когда его ноги оказались закинутыми на плечи Сефирота. Клауд ждал этого мига – уже ждал, сжавшись и как будто окаменев внутри, но руки Сефирота по-прежнему скользили по телу, не оставляя даже тени прикосновения. Словно вода, невесомая и бесплотная, они облекали тело Клауда в кокон, видимый только ему одному… Даже движение внутри воспринималось всего лишь фактом - отпечатком в мыслях.

Это сводило с ума.

Он попытался поцеловать Сефирота – потянулся к нему, обнимая, но у поцелуя тоже не было вкуса. Чужие губы оказывались пустотой, и невозможность почувствовать Сефирота заставляла Клауда терять рассудок. Он мог ощутить все остальное: подвернувшийся под спину камень, острый и твердый, больно упирающийся в ребра; режущие стебли высохшей травы, в которую он вцеплялся пальцами; крупинки земли, застрявшие в тонких корнях, выдираемых им из земли, даже солнечные лучи, горячей печатью лежавшие на щеке – все, что угодно, но только не человека, склонившегося над ним и целующего его в губы.

Клауду нужно было сказать ему об этом. Он задыхался от потребности произнести хоть что-то. Ты со мной, но я не хотел. Я хотел, но не могу. Я бы мог, но не знаю, как все изменить или... Не могу, не хочу, хочу и … о боже, пусть все будет нормальным!

Но внутренние слова не имели силы. Язык словно потерял способность озвучивать мысли, а горло свело так, что даже дыхания не стало. Словно весь Клауд кончился здесь, на голой земле, подмятый крепким, точно выплавленным из металла телом Сефирота.

Клауд уже не видел его лица – взгляд никак не фокусировался, как будто Сефирота прятала непрозрачная дымка. И оставалось только думать, думать, думать…

Он понимал, что пальцы Сефирота гладят ему щеки, шею, и заставлял себя представлять эти прикосновения. Пусть и не чувствуя их, знать, что они есть - глупая надежда ощутить хоть что-нибудь. Даже боль, раз уж наслаждение оказывалось недостижимым.

Клауд прижимался всем телом, обнимал, гладил, целовал сильные плечи. Он заставлял себя запоминать каждое мгновение, каждую секунду пребывания с Сефиротом наедине. Пока не стал задыхаться, и все не смазалось окончательно, стираясь в горячем ощущении стекающей по щеке слезы.

 

Так он и проснулся: уткнувшись носом в подушку и с резью под веками, в первый момент даже не понимая, где он и кто. Потом сознание прояснилось, и недоступные во сне чувства теперь захлестнули Клауда с головой.

Он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. От отвращения к себе и собственному подсознанию, подкинувшему такую мерзость, даже затошнило. Клауда переполняли гнев и ненависть, смешанные с неверием и, отчасти, со смущением. Как будто давно присоединившийся к лайфстриму Сефирот мог узнать о его сне. Бывает же!

Клауд пытался отдышаться, но гадливое ощущение, что постель предала его, как будто его предали даже стены дома, не проходило.

На соседней подушке осталась вмятина от головы Тифы. Отброшенное к краю одеяло все еще хранило ее запах, и потому сон, приснившийся именно в этой постели, превращался в оскорбление. В гнусную, отвратительную насмешку, причиной которой был сам Клауд.

Стараясь держать себя в руках, он выпростал из-под простыни ноги и поднялся с кровати. Тело не слушалось. Оно затекло, словно после комы – одно из тех ощущений, что порой возвращались в смутных черно-белых сновидениях.

Клауд зацепился за пришедшее воспоминание и удержал его, стараясь отключиться от всего остального. Он до сих пор помнил первые осознанные шаги после лабораторий Ходжо. То чувство отталкивающей тебя земли, короткий удар, и волну сопротивления, поднимающуюся снизу – в колено, в бедро, по позвоночнику вверх, а потом чувство полета, короткие доли секунды, когда центр тяжести переносится с одной ноги вперед, к следующему шагу – почти нереальное действие, как тогда казалось.

Почти такое же, как сегодняшний сон.

Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув, Клауд заставил себя успокоиться. Сефирот снился ему и раньше, пусть не в таких ракурсах, но что только не привидится после тяжелого дня. Ему же снилась Тифа, да и Айрис, а однажды приснился Баррет, выбирающий трусы в магазине женского белья. И помнится, розовый ирокез на голове тогда сбивал с толку гораздо сильнее желтых кружевных стрингов.

С улицы послышался детский смех, потом раздался голос Марлин, окликающий Тифу, внизу хлопнула дверь, и Клауда понемногу начало отпускать. Видения сна стали меркнуть и подергиваться флером нереальности. Но слишком медленно, чтобы можно было выбросить их из головы.

\- А Дензель сначала должен позавтракать, - донеслось до Клауда. – Нет, Марлин! Доешь бутерброд и только потом выйдешь из-за стола.

\- Ну, Тифа!..

\- И говори тише, если не хочешь разбудить Клауда, ведь он… - дальше Тифа говорила уже шепотом, и слов Клауд не разобрал.

Он слабо улыбнулся и прошел в крохотную ванную: раковина да душ, развернуться и то негде. Клауд все собирался сделать здесь ремонт, немного отодвинув одну из стен, да руки не доходили.

Он постоял, глядя на себя в зеркало и отыскивая на дне собственных глаз подсказку, а затем открыл кран и долго плескал холодной водой в лицо, смывая неприятный осадок с души.

Когда он вышел из ванной, в доме пахло жареным мясом - Тифа жарила ту полусинтетическую дрянь, что называлась гордым именем «субпродукты». На самом деле это были клонированные клетки животной печени, сердца или обычной мышечной ткани, выращенные на питательной среде. «В наших полуфабрикатах вы не найдете ни следа жира или костей» - новая, пущенная производителями реклама уже успела порядком достать. Со множества экранов города улыбались красавицы, якобы работающие в идеализированно-стерильных цехах производства, а заунывный напев, по замыслу создателей, вероятно, призванный проводить параллель с этническими песнями давным-давно вымерших горных племен, вызывал только одну ассоциацию. С кошкой, которой прищемили дверью хвост.

Клауд остановился в дверях кухни и, прислонившись к косяку, долго смотрел на возившуюся со сковородками Тифу. Как она напевает себе под нос - пусть даже это кошачье страдание - и ловко счищает ножом прижарившуюся мясную корочку.

\- А можно мы… - Марлин врезалась в него маленьким вихрем из коридора. – Ой, Клауд! Доброе утро!

Тифа оглянулась и приветственно махнула ножом.

\- Доброе утро, - раскаленное масло щелкало и шипело, когда девушка плюхнула в него очередной стейк. – И давно ты за мной наблюдаешь? Хочешь есть?

Она улыбнулась, и Клауд кивнул. Просто так, не отвечая даже, скорее показывая, что он услышал ее слова. Тифа подняла брови, и Клауд кивнул еще раз.

\- Ладно, - согласилась с ним Тифа. – Садись, налью тебе чего-нибудь горячего. Хорошо спалось?

Опасаясь, что она прочтет сон по его лицу, Клауд неопределенно пожал плечами и, отвернувшись, прошел к столу, на котором уже дымился чай, налитый в простую белую чашку.

\- Тосты или бутерброд? – заглянув под крышку сковороды, поинтересовалась Тифа.

Забывшись, Клауд покачал головой. Есть пока не хотелось.

\- Эй! – оглянулась на него Тифа. – Клауд?

\- Что? – спросил он.

Тифа подошла и, опершись руками о край стола, изучающе посмотрела на Клауда сверху вниз.

\- Я все понимаю, конечно, – сказала она. – Но ты редко бываешь настолько неразговорчив. Со мной можно хотя бы поздороваться?

\- Прости. Все нормально, - отозвался Клауд. – Просто дурной сон.

Тифа склонила голову к плечу и прищурилась. Она всегда делала так, когда в чем-то сомневалась, мол, я знаю, что пытаешься меня обмануть, но этот номер у тебя не пройдет.

\- Просто сон, - повторил Клауд, отставляя чашку подальше. Чтобы не выглядело, будто он прячется за чаепитие или уходит от ответа.

\- Ну хорошо, сон, значит, сон, - вздохнув, ответила Тифа и вернулась к сковородкам.

Клауд почувствовал благодарность за то, что его оставили в покое. Порой на Тифу как находило что-то, и тогда от эмоций, щедро изливаемых девушкой на всех, находящихся поблизости, просто не было спасения. В основном доставалось Клауду, конечно. Тифа непременно хотела, чтобы ему было радостно, светло и так далее, по длинному списку всех тех обязательных правил, что входили в ее понимание семейного счастья. И тогда звучало непроизнесенное: ты же видишь, как я о тебе забочусь? Клауду никогда не удавалось объяснить, как ему хочется побыть в тишине и одиночестве, и что это нормально и даже уютно. Зачастую, чтобы избежать ссоры, приходилось просто уходить, возвращаясь потом с чувством вины, требующим обязательного искупления.

Не совсем похожий случай, но где-то рядом.

Он встал из-за стола, подошел к Тифе и неловко обнял ее со спины.

\- Я…

Телефонный звонок раздался неожиданно. Хотя, как могло быть иначе? Настойчивая трель прокатилась по коридору, и Клауд почувствовал, как в груди шевельнулась тревога.

\- Я подойду, - поцеловав девушку в щеку, сказал он.

\- Угу.

Каким-то необъяснимым образом Клауд знал, что ему не понравится то, что он сейчас услышит. Поэтому, уже положив ладонь на трубку, он подождал еще немного, надеясь, что человек на том конце линии передумает. Но телефон затрезвонил снова, и когда Клауд, наконец, выдохнул в трубку «Слушаю», в ответ раздался облегченный возглас Рено:

\- Клауд!

\- Да.

\- Клауд, ты только не волнуйся, - серьезно начал Рено.

Клауд моментально напрягся, потому что такой тон больше подходил известиям о конце света.

\- Что случилось? – выдавил он, слыша в трубке сдавленный шепот Руда: «Рено, спокойнее!» и такой же возбужденный ответ: «Да знаю я!». Клауд сразу представил их обоих, стоящих рядом и переругивающихся над телефонной трубкой. Рено наверняка делает товарищу большие глаза и отпихивает его подальше от телефона.

\- Ничего особенного, – фальшиво протянул Рено. – Просто тут нарисовалось одно интересное дело, ну и я… - снова неразборчивый шепот Руда, - то есть, нет, мы. Мы, конечно! Хотя мы бы и сами, но с тобой…

Клауд посмотрел на подошедшую Тифу. Девушка хмурилась и комкала в руках полотенце, и Клауд ответил скорее ей, чем Рено:

\- Я никуда не поеду.

На том конце линии послышалась какая-то возня. Рено что-то прошипел Руду, тот басовито возразил, но слова потерялись в громком шорохе. Потом кто-то из них, Клауд даже не узнал сначала голоса, довольно отчетливо пробормотал: «Да потому что это Сефирот, мать его!».

\- Кто? – сорвалось с языка раньше, чем Клауд успел осознать услышанное. Перед глазами промелькнули картины недавнего прошлого, а за грудиной горячей болью отозвался застарелый шрам, которого никогда не было.

В трубке повисла тишина, потом из нее донеслось отчетливое ругательство Руда.

\- Я бы, конечно, не сказал, что он, - с небольшой запинкой проговорил Рено. – Но и утверждать обратного не буду.

\- Тебе лучше приехать, - невозмутимо заявил в трубку Руд. – И чем скорее, тем лучше.

\- Тебя Руфус ждет, - снова встрял Рено и добавил: – Только ты не волнуйся.

Как будто можно было остаться спокойным после таких новостей.

 

За прошедшие несколько лет он редко выбирался из Эджа.  И имея смутное представление о масштабах восстановительных работ, каждый раз поражался новому облику поднимающегося с колен Мидгара. Даже сейчас, когда на глазах черными шорами лежала ненависть, Клауд все равно видел признаки изменения к лучшему – первые ростки новой жизни. А из-за того, что теперь на них упала тень Сефирота, желание спасти и защитить их только усиливалось.

Впереди мелькнуло что-то серое.

\- Эй, куда прешь? – заорал парень, чудом не попавший Клауду под колеса.

Тот лишь крепче сжал руль Фенрира и прибавил газу, вылетая на хайвей.

Дорога поднималась на мост, оставляя внизу связывающие два города железнодорожные пути, и переходила в подвесную кольцевую трассу прямо над окраинами Мидгара. По обе стороны замелькали отстраиваемые районы, ощенившиеся иглами подъемных кранов.

Клауд не понимал, откуда берется такое количество энергии для городов. Взорванные мако-реакторы по-прежнему лежали в руинах. Торчащие к небу обугленные стены, покосившиеся опоры, оплавленные резервуары, в которых раньше находилась материя, и оборванные куски подающих труб – точь-в-точь как обгрызенные крысами макаронины –  так и стояли мрачным надгробием былому величию. И поражению. Но вместе с тем нехватки энергии в Мидгаре и Эдже не ощущалось.

Казалось, излечившись от геостигмы и бросив все резервы корпорации на восстановление разрушенного города, Руфус Шинра хотел что-то доказать. Себе или людям – сказать было трудно. Клауд собственными глазами видел гигантский провал, образовавшийся после взрыва седьмой опорной колонны. Тогда плита толщиной в десяток метров разорвалась подобно бумажному листу, рухнув огромными лоскутами усиленного композитами металла на обреченный сектор. А следом, разваливаясь налету, посыпались здания – братская могила для всех, оказавшихся в тот день на линии огня.

Она и по сей день оставалась курганами камня и бетона, поросшими травой ржавой арматуры, с торчащими между искореженных кусков металла чахлыми бутонами фонарей. Но не так давно провал начали закрывать, затягивая паутиной толстенных канатов, на которые потом будут наращиваться прослойки перекрытия. Поговаривали, что вроде бы в память о погибших Корпорация намерена устроить над заваленным сектором городской парк. Немыслимое дело, если представить размах запланированного предприятия, и поистине амбициозное, как, впрочем, и все отмеченное этой маркой.

Сердце Мидгара билось в стальной клетке Шинра-билдинг – это знал каждый. Усомнившиеся же в установленном порядке вещей… Память о том, как Руфус справился с захлестнувшей город волной преступности, сотрется не скоро. Тогда хватило нескольких недель, чтобы дать отребью понять, кто в городе хозяин – восстанавливая статус Корпорации, Руфус нанес удар первым. Срочно набранный корпус Турков прошел обучение в боевых условиях. Секторы зачищались жестко и безжалостно. Шинра освобождал себе место для маневра, чем и воспользовался потом в полной мере, запустив невиданную до той поры программу развития инфраструктуры. Недовольным пришлось заткнуться.

О безработице, по крайней мере, было забыто. 

На ограждающих хайвей отбойниках сверкнули и сменились отражающие элементы – бегущий перед байком отблеск изменил цвет на кроваво-красный. Значит, впереди тоннель и спуск. Предупреждая воздушный удар, Клауд пригнулся ближе к рулю.

Фенрир взревел, звук эхом заметался между стен. Под колесами неслась идеально ровная лента дороги.

Неосознанным жестом Клауд коснулся отсека, в котором хранился меч. Рука невольно налилась тяжестью.

Как все изменилось.

Интуитивно он ждал нападения – здесь, на пустой дороге в тоннеле, на городской улице и даже на подъезде к резиденции Шинра. Он всматривался в небо и город, ища приметы катастрофы: панику среди горожан, вертолеты в воздухе, клубы дыма, усиленную охрану. Но ничего не было. Даже патрулей Турков в нулевом секторе и поста Солджеров у входа в Шинра-Билдинг.

Если, конечно, истуканом стоящий у дверей Руд не мог считаться первым и вторым.

Прочесть что-то по его каменному лицу не получалось.

Затормозив прямо перед Турком, Клауд отстегнул крепления оружейного отсека прежде, чем заглушил мотор. За грудиной, скрежеща, медленно скручивалась пружина, и чувствовалось, что ее хватит ненадолго.

 - Где он? – поднимая Цуруги, спросил Клауд. 

Наверное, у него что-то случилось с голосом. А может быть, и с лицом. Потому что Руд как-то непонятно мотнул головой и только потом сказал:

\- Не здесь. - И еще. – Меч тебе не понадобится.

Клауд услышал, но не понял. То есть, наверное, Руд не понял, о ком именно он спрашивает. Еще раз глянув в чистое – чистое, Клауд! – небо, он сделал шаг к Руду.

\- Не Руфус. Где Сефирот?

\- Положи оружие, - Руд почему-то попятился, отступая. Нахмурившись, Клауд пошел за ним. – Клауд, нет. Его здесь нет. Сефирот не здесь! 

Руд хватанул его за плечи, и прежде чем он успел вырваться, сильно тряхнул.

И пружина сорвалась.

Сефирота здесь не было.

Кровь отбивала в ушах грохочущий ритм.

Нет.

Нет.

Нет.

Не здесь.

Оглушенно шагая вслед за Рудом на деревянных ногах, приклеившись взглядом к его спине, затянутой в черное, Клауд не смотрел по сторонам. Отполированные до блеска плиты на полу, полностью стеклянный лифт, стерильно-белый коридор, около каждой двери в котором стояли горшки с искусственными цветами – детали обстановки проходили мимо, не задерживаясь в сознании. Клауд фиксировал только главное: как мало было в здании людей. Навстречу попались лишь несколько лаборантов, пара представителей исследовательского корпуса, с вышитыми эмблемами Шинра на белых халатах, да небольшая группа Солджеров. Заметив постороннего, они прервали оживленный разговор и замолчали.

Миновав их, Клауд еще долго чувствовал на себе настороженные и тяжелые взгляды бойцов.

\- Что происходит? – спросил он у Руда. Тот как раз что-то сказал в закрепленный у рта микрофон переговорника.

\- Я не в праве отвечать, - лаконично ответил Руд. – Мы почти пришли. Сюда.

Он прикоснулся ладонью к стене и металлическая дверь, тихо шипя пневматикой, раздвинулась.

Переступив порог и очутившись в постоянном ровном гуле голосов, Клауд остановился. Если у него и были вопросы, куда подевались сотрудники Корпорации, то теперь они отпали. Складывалось ощущение, что в приемной собрались все. Около окна, ступая прямо по раскатанным рулонам распечаток, толпились ученые  – Клауду показалось, что некоторые лица ему знакомы еще с тех лет, когда лабораториями заправлял Ходжо. Кто-то сидел на полу и сосредоточенно работал на портативном компьютере, совершенно не обращая внимания на ожесточенный спор над головой. Кто-то, постоянно сверяясь с блокнотом, делал пометки на развешенной по стене карте. Какой-то человек в форме Солджера преградил Клауду путь, но, повинуясь жесту Руда, сразу отошел с дороги. Клауд моргнул, понимая, что Солджеров в помещении необоснованно много, в отличие от…

Он пошел вперед, к сидевшему за большим столом Руфусу, над которым склонился Рено. Судя по тому, с каким ожесточением он тыкал в какую-то схему, разговор получался не из легких.

Странно, что Клауд нигде не видел Ценга.

Он подошел вплотную к столу как раз тогда, когда Руфус поднял голову.

Их взгляды встретились. В кабинете, как по заказу, стало тихо.

\- Оставьте нас, - глухо произнес Шинра. Угрюмый и бледный, он выглядел так, словно не спал этой ночью.  – Об изменениях обстановки докладывать незамедлительно.

Люди засуетились, покидая помещение. И до тех пор, пока в кабинете не остались лишь они вчетвером, Клауд стоял молча. Он ждал и смотрел на Руфуса, краем глаза замечая, как у Рено нервно пляшут пальцы, поглаживающие шокер. И что Руд отошел к стене и тяжело опустился на стул. Зрение вдруг прояснилось, все стало резким, каким-то механическим, как будто время замедлилось. Или Клауд неожиданно стал жить быстрее, чем все остальные. Подобный эффект оказывали мако-инъекции. То же самое испытывали Солджеры, когда адреналин в их крови вступал в реакцию с материей.

Зрачки у Руфуса расширились, словно он понял, в каком состоянии находится Клауд.

\- Я рад тебя видеть, - сказал Шинра, поднимаясь и протягивая открытую для рукопожатия ладонь. Клауд автоматически сжал ее пальцами.  – Выпьешь воды? Разговор предстоит долгий.

В поле зрения Клауда тут же оказался стакан, протянутый Рено.

\- На, глотни, - усмехнулся Рено. – Выглядишь так, будто не можешь выдавить ни слова.

\- Рено, мне тоже, - устало попросил Руфус. – В горле пересохло.      

Рено кивнул, почти насильно всучил Клауду стакан и потянулся к стоящему среди вороха бумаг графину.

\- Руд, ты как? Не желаешь? – окликнув напарника, Рено щедро плеснул воды в стаканы и не рассчитал. На документах моментально организовалась лужа. – Вот дерьмо! Шеф, ну… Я думаю, эти записи нам уже не понадобятся.

\- Рено… - предупреждающе начал Руфус, но Рено только улыбнулся в ответ и протянул ему воду.

Наблюдая за ними, Клауд машинально поднес свой стакан ко рту и сделал большой глоток. Холодная жидкость с чуть ощутимым яблочным вкусом прокатилась по языку и провалилась в желудок.

Ах ты ж!

Сильнейшее успокоительное – моментально узнал Клауд и, не сдержавшись, отбросил стакан. Тот со звоном упал на пол, но не разбился, а лишь закатился под стол, да там и остановился, покачиваясь. Но было уже поздно. Нервы успокаивались, из мышц начинало уходить напряжение, и Клауд только сейчас понял, насколько был не в себе.

\- Прости, - отставив свой ненужный теперь стакан, Руфус с усилием потер лицо. – Я побоялся, что ты нас тут по стенке размажешь.

Рено тоже с облегчением вздохнул и, крутанув стоящее у стола кресло, плюхнулся в него.

\- Да, Клауд, серьезно! Уж насколько Руд смелый, а гляди-ка, и он испугался!

Та фраза по переговорнику… Клауд невольно оглянулся. Руд согласно кивнул и вытянул ноги, чуть съезжая по стулу вниз – чертовски сильное признание, если подумать.

\- Что… Что случилось? – тоже чувствуя потребность сесть, наконец выдавил Клауд.

В голове немного мутилось, но по прошлому опыту он прекрасно знал, что это быстро пройдет. Выпитое успокоительное предназначалось для снятия адреналиновой передозировки Солджеров - хорошая вещь, просветляющая мозги, правда, если не подсовывалась под видом воды.

\- Садись, - сказал Руфус. – Давай, не стесняйся.

\- Говорил я вам, нельзя его огорошивать, - проворчал из своего угла Руд. – А все ты, Рено! Давайте скажем ему правду, чего тут такого?

\- А и правда, чего? – возник Рено, явно продолжая прерванный спор. – Ничего же особого не случилось!

\- Что. Здесь. Происходит? – отчеканил Клауд. Пальцы непроизвольно сжались на спинке стула, и Руфус, скользнув по ним тяжелым взглядом, наконец, ответил.

\- Ты что-нибудь слышал о проекте «Фильтр радуги»?

\- Нет.

\- Естественно, это полностью засекреченная информация. А о проекте «Дженова»?..

\- Да.

\- А в Космо-Каньоне, - Руфус осторожно подбирал слова, - доводилось бывать?

\- Да. - Мир Клауда словно сжался до коротких пауз и односложных ответов.

\- Хорошо. – Шинра немного помолчал, словно сомневался. Или колебался. Клауд снова неуловимо напрягся, но тут Рено уронил карандаш, чертыхнулся, полез за ним под стол, вылезая, ударился головой о твердый угол и взвыл.

\- Ну вот, опять… - пробормотал Руд. – Не может пять минут спокойно посидеть.

\- Ой, простите, - с болью в голосе отозвался Рено. Он даже всхлипнул, его лицо покраснело, и вместо раздражения Клауд почувствовал жалость. – Не хотел вас отвлекать. Черт, да что ж так больно-то…

\- Рено, попей водички, - спокойно заметил Руфус. – И, Клауд, хватит уже перед глазами маячить, садись.

Ну, если дело только в этом…

\- Хорошо, - повторился Шинра и, поставив локти на стол, сложил пальцы в замок. – Ты никогда не думал, откуда взялась геостигма?

Вопрос стал неожиданностью, и Клауд не ответил.

\- Дженова… Проклятие нашего мира, - медленно, словно слова давались ему с трудом, произнес Руфус. – Вирус, лекарства от которого не придумано… Ты знал, что даже Древние оказались неспособными решить эту задачу?

\- Зачем ты мне об этом говоришь? – спросил Клауд. – Разве сейчас это имеет значение?

\- Оно всегда имело значение, - с нажимом ответил тот. – А в последние десятилетия – особенно!

\- Я не понимаю…

\- До того, как бывший президент Шинра, – обезличенное «бывший президент», а не «мой отец»… - загорелся идеей создать нового человека Гейи, Дженова оставалась лишь вирусом - опасным, смертельным, но неразумным паразитом. У которого, надо сказать, не было особых шансов развиться во что-то более серьезное. До тех пор, пока на помощь этой форме инопланетной жизни не пришли наши ученые. Исследовательская группа Ходжо…

\- Сукин сын, - с необъяснимой ненавистью прошептал Рено и отвернулся к окну.

Руфус проследил за ним взглядом, в котором читалось беспокойство, но не прервался.

\- … проводя эксперименты с образцами человеческих тканей, пришла к выводу, что для объединения разнородного генетического материала необходимо два – или более – этапов введения клеток Дженовы в организм. Большинство опытов провалились, но три эксперимента привели к определенному результату. И с одним из них ты знаком. Лично.

\- Сефирот.

Руфус кивнул.

\- В чем-то Ходжо был гениальным ученым.

\- Сумасшедшим, - снова вставил Рено.

\- Все гении – безумцы, - не выказав неудовольствия, согласился Руфус. – Но именно Ходжо удалось внедрить Дженову в ДНК человека. И это стало ключом к проблемам планетарного масштаба.

Почему-то Клауд сразу понял, о чем пойдет речь дальше. Ему захотелось пить, но не воду - к черту ее! Он приподнялся, взял налитый для Руфуса стакан и как следует отхлебнул из него. Шинра, если и удивился, то никак этого не показал.

\- Если раньше лайфстрим оставался защищенным от Дженовы, - продолжал Руфус, - то смерть Сефирота, настоящего гибрида, привела к заражению потока жизни. А что хуже всего, личность Сефирота, объединившись с Дженовой, стала толчком для развития разумности вируса. Произошла скачкообразная мутация, если хочешь.

Слушая Руфуса, Клауд чувствовал иррациональную боль, спастись от которой не мог даже за щитом успокоительного. Он до хруста сжал кулаки - до боли от ногтей, впившихся в кожу…

\- А попав в поток жизни, эта новая сущность обернулась новой напастью.

\- Геостигма, - прошептал Клауд. – Это же…

\- Ха! – воскликнул Рено и, схватив со стола какую-то распечатку, принялся что-то рисовать на обратной стороне.

\- Я давно подозревал, что эксперимент Ходжо обернется крупными неприятностями, но повлиять на политику Корпорации в то время не представлялось возможности. Потому я создал собственную лабораторию и поставил задачу изучения лайфстрима. Раз мы можем перерабатывать его в мако-энергию, должны существовать и другие способы взаимодействия с этой субстанцией. Так появился проект «Фильтр радуги». Его суть в том, чтобы пропускать сильно концентрированный поток лайфстрима через гигантскую установку, являющую собой настоящий энергетический фильтр, отсекающий те сгустки материи, которые обладают отличающимися свойствами.

\- Решето видел? – не отрываясь от своего занятия, спросил Рено. – Зерна от плевел, лайфстрим от Дженовы, все дела.

\- Кроме того, в процессе концентрации и прохождения лайфстима через … решето, если принять определение Рено, – усмехнулся Руфус, - выделяется большое количество энергии. Именно поэтому, предвосхищая твой уже назревающий вопрос, пока нет необходимости в восстановлении разрушенных мако-реакторов. Конечно, процесс очищения затянется на долгие десятилетия, если не столетия, но…

\- Но что-то пошло не так, - оборвал его Клауд, не видевший необходимости в риторических рассуждениях.

\- Да, - разом помрачнел Руфус. – Побочный эффект. Выделяемая зараженная материя обладала всеми свойствами Дженовы, и носила отпечаток личности Сефирота. Уничтожить ее не удавалось, но мы установили, что при низких температурах ее способности к объединению и регенерации несколько снижаются. Она становится более вязкой. И поэтому было предложено разместить одну из установок в Северном Кратере.

Клауд вскинул голову. Шинентай Сефирота появились именно там…

\- Да, - подтвердил его догадку Руфус. - Так мы узнали, что наши установки обладают способностью материализации этой сущности.

Дальнейшее моментально достроилось само.

\- Ты… Ты продолжил эксперимент! – выдохнул Клауд, вскакивая на ноги. – Ты снова его создал!

Кого «его» на сей раз уточнять не требовалось.

\- Не совсем, - Руфус остановил  Клауда жестом. – После тех событий, если ты помнишь, какая-то часть чистой, изначальной Дженовы была уничтожена, а часть все равно попала в лайфстрим. Нам пришлось начинать все заново, и на этот раз мы действительно хотели избежать повторения. И у нас были образцы реагента, способного воздействовать на Дженову. Дождь, Клауд, - подался вперед Руфус. – Понимаешь?

\- Нет.

\- Да это и неважно. Главное, что мы нашли способ нейтрализации.

\- Тогда почему Сефирот…

Рено пробормотал что-то неразборчивое и начал усиленно черкать только что созданный рисунок.

\- Сефирот – не Дженова, - доходчиво, как маленькому ребенку, пояснил Руфус. – Теперь нет. Хотя его воскрешение стало … так скажем, не совсем неожиданностью, однако мы оказались не готовы.

\- Когда? – не отвлекаясь на мелочи, отрезал Клауд.

\- Шесть дней назад.

\- Что произошло?

\- О, попробуй представить, что происходит, когда в закрытой, сверхсекретной зоне из ничего возникает Сефирот! – едко заметил Рено и щелкнул пальцами, забыв про зажатый в них карандаш. – Па-бам! Еще секунду назад здесь было пусто, да? Йо! А теперь обратную сторону, ну давай, Клауд! Ты вдруг, р-р-раз, и открываешь глаза где-то! Рев, грохот, материализованный лайфстрим, который кипит и булькает, как суп под крышкой! Под плотно запертой крышкой.

\- Я бы испугался, - честно ответил Клауд. К горлу подкатил комок тошноты.

\- Вот и он, видимо, тоже, - яростно ответил Рено. – И вызывать Масамунэ он не разучился!

\- Короче, мы потеряли установку, - подытожил Руфус.

\- Потеряли? Установку? – воскликнул Рено. – Шеф! Да он разнес там все к чертовой матери! Камня на камне не оставил! Вы же сами видели!

\- Сколько людей пострадало?

\- Четверо, - отозвался вдруг Руд, про которого Клауд уже успел забыть. – Из обслуживающего персонала. Стеной задавило.

\- А… - что-то не стыковалось. – А Солджеры? Ведь охрана была?

\- Была. Но все успели отойти, - не дав Руду ответить, сказал Руфус.

Клауд попытался уложить это в голове. Четверо погибших. Всего четверо? Эта цифра никак не вязалась с обезумевшим Сефиротом и объятым пожаром Нибельхеймом, к примеру.

\- Почему вы не остановили его? – прошептал Клауд. – Его нужно было остановить…

\- Мы что, похожи на самоубийц? – неожиданно серьезно полюбопытствовал Рено.

Вопрос повис в воздухе.

\- Ты вот сейчас кого спросил? – кашлянув, уточнил Руд.

Клауда тоже это очень интересовало.

\- У Корпорации слишком мало обученных людей, не говоря уже про Солджеров, - от игры в гляделки его отвлек Руфус. – Они бы не выстояли против Лучшего. Даже пяти минут не продержались.

\- Вы дали ему уйти, - подведя итоговую черту, Клауд оглянулся на карту. Пунктир из белых меток начинался под Рокет-Тауном, по отрогам горного хребта тянулся на юг, а потом резко сворачивал на восток на бесплодные территории Северного Корела.

Клауда словно что-то потянуло вперед. Он несколькими шагами преодолел расстояние до стены и дотронулся до первого - светящегося, как оказалось вблизи - кругляша, закрывшего собой место, отмеченное набором букв и цифр. Даже не поселение… На белой поверхности черным маркером было проставлено время и дата.

\- У нас нет ни малейшего понятия, куда он направляется, - Руфус тихо подошел к Клауду сзади и теперь стоял, вместе с ним разглядывая карту. – Хуже всего, что мы не можем его отследить. Вообще.

\- А это, - Клауд коснулся следующей метки, помеченной той же датой и отстоящей от первой километров на триста, - откуда тогда?

\- Свидетельства местных жителей. Но мы ищем иголку в стоге сена, Клауд. И нам нужен ты.

\- Зачем?

Триста километров… Скорее всего, он использовал какой-то транспорт, и вряд ли это чокобо – скорость не та.  Клауд поймал себя на том, что уже вычисляет, просчитывает возможные варианты действий Сефирота.

\- Потому что это еще не все, Клауд, - вздохнул Руфус. – О возрождении генерала знаем не только мы.

В словах чувствовалась какая-то скрытая озабоченность, намек, который Клауд обязательно разгадал, если бы ему дали чуть больше времени…

\- Ты слышал о «Реформации»? – снова, как и в начале разговора, спросил Руфус, и Клауд опять был вынужден ответить односложно.

\- Нет.

\- Нет, я не могу! Ау, Клауд, ты где живешь? – запричитал Рено, принимаясь раскачиваться на поскрипывающем кресле. – И этот ничего не слышал о Сопротивлении! А ведь люди о твоем благе заботятся. Можно сказать, жизнью рискуют, сражаясь против ненавистной тирании Шинра.

\- Рено, я очень польщен твоей оценкой политики Корпорации, и поэтому на первый раз ограничусь замечанием, - бросил ему через плечо Руфус. – Однако, в целом ты прав.

\- Но Лавины больше не существует, - сказал Клауд, цепляясь хотя бы за эту непреложную истину в его и без того пошатнувшейся реальности.

\- Йо, какая Лавина, ты что? – продолжая доламывать кресло, возразил Рено. – Кучка инфернальных террористов, видящих спасение планеты в срыве энергетической программы.

\- В жизни бы не подумал, что ты знаешь такие слова, - выражая общее мнение, буркнул Руд.

Рено его услышал, но даже ухом не повел. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы потрясти всех новой сентенцией, но неожиданно хватило только одного взгляда Руфуса, чтобы Рено заткнулся. Раньше Клауд и не представлял, что подобное возможно.

 -  На кону другие цели, другие средства и совершенно другие условия, - жестко заметил Руфус. – Как мне стало известно, Реформация намеревается взять Сефирота живым или мертвым, чего, разумеется, я допустить не могу. Поэтому мне нужен ты, Клауд. Пока Турки будут проводить операцию прикрытия, ты должен найти Сефирота.

\- И?...

Руфус хлопнул себя ладонью по бедру, пробормотал что-то вроде «если б я знал» и пошел обратно к столу.

В дверь постучали, и Шинра обернулся.

\- Сообщение от командора Ценга, господин президент, - отрапортовал смуглый темноволосый Солджер. – Личное.

Он протянул руку, в которой был зажат телефон, так же, с поднятой рукой подошел к Руфусу и пристально глянул на Клауда, словно не сомневался, что последует приказ вышибить его из кабинета на все четыре стороны.

\- Да, Ценг, - сказал Руфус в трубку и надолго замолчал. Потом лицо его помрачнело. – Куда – определили? А вертолетом? Что он там забыл? Да. Не мне тебя учить, Ценг, - последовала еще одна длинная пауза. - Разрешаю. Рено и Руд вылетают к тебе.

Услышав свое имя, Рено чуть не упал с кресла. А потом подпрыгнул и, шепотом выкрикнув «О да! Шеф, вы ведь серьезно, да?», поскакал тормошить Руда.

\- А Клауд… - Шинра посмотрел в его сторону.

Тифа будет недовольна, мелькнуло в мыслях у Клауда. В баре много работы, Марлин просила сделать качели, а найти Сефирота в одиночку – почти невозможно. Нужно отказаться. Руфус обойдется без него. Да, нужно отказаться! Вот сейчас.

И он коротко кивнул.

\- Он тоже, - Руфус даже закрыл глаза, таким облегчением для него, наверное, стало согласие Клауда. – Да, изменений не будет. Все передам через Рено. Нет. Да. Полное, Ценг. Хорошо, - он нажал отбой и какое-то время стоял, обдумывая полученную информацию. – Все так, как мы предполагали, - наконец проговорил он. – Это и хорошо, и плохо. Отправляйтесь немедленно. Руд, возьми вертолет и все необходимое. Рено, ты знаешь, что делать. Клауд… Спасибо.

Они направились к выходу, и стоящие за дверями люди расступились, давая им пройти, когда Руфус снова окликнул Рено.

\- Идите, я вас догоню, - хлопнув Клауда по плечу, пробормотал тот и, развернувшись на каблуках, заторопился обратно.

\- Хорошо.

Руд же только неопределенно кивнул.

Уже на пороге кабинета Клауд столкнулся плечами с одним из Турков. Рослый и крепкий, парень был выше Клауда почти на голову, и удар получился неожиданно сильным. Клауд даже обернулся, желая извиниться, но парень лишь отмахнулся. Клауд только скользнул взглядом по разговаривающим у окна Руфусу и Рено.

Опустив голову и как-то – определение никак не подбиралось – растеряв браваду, Рено внимательно слушал собеседника. А пробившиеся сквозь жалюзи солнечные лучи окрашивали его щеки нежно-розовым.

Хотя… Может быть, Клауду просто показалось.

 

Руд взял тяжелый десантный вертолет – громадную черную стрекозу с зияющими в боках проемами и подвешенными на корпусе пушками, которая, казалось, едва помещается на вертолетной площадке Шинра-билдинг, - и без всяких возражений уступил напарнику кресло пилота.

\- Йо! - воскликнул Рено, сбрасывая с плеча тяжеленную брезентовую сумку. – Ты посадишь меня за штурвал? О Руд, я тебя люблю! И это взаимно, я знаю!

\- Не придумывай лишнего, - осадил его тот.

\- Ладно-ладно, я понял! Такие разговоры не при посторонних, да? – Рено весело подмигнул Клауду и полез в кабину.

\- Не слушай его, - сказал Руд, с легкостью поднимая с бетона набитую под завязку сумку Рено и присоединяя ее к той, что висела на его собственном плече. – Парень - прирожденный пилот. Хотя и невозможный придурок временами.

\- А я все слышу! – высунулся из кабины Рено. Огненно-красные волосы, забранные в хвост, тут же растрепал ветер.  – И, Руд…

\- Вот как сейчас, - пожав плечами, заметил Руд Клауду и закинул поклажу в вертолет. – Ты только на радостях не угробь нас, понял?

Рено усмехнулся, показал большой палец и, надев наушники, закрыл дверцу.

\- Он странный, - задумчиво Клауд, забираясь внутрь и пристегиваясь к сиденью. Успокоительное все еще действовало, и поэтому все происходящее доходило до мозгов с некоторой задержкой. Но к тому времени, как они доберутся до северного Корела…

Устраивавшийся рядом Руд только скривил губы.

По ушам дало звуковой волной – резкий нарастающий свист сменился тарахтением, которое усиливалось, становясь гулом. Клауд видел, как по бетонной площадке поползли тени от стронувшихся с места лопастей. Сначала медленно, потом быстрее, быстрее – сливаясь и исчезая.

Почувствовав, что Руд хлопает его по плечу, Клауд оглянулся. Турк шевелил губами, говоря что-то, но за шумом запущенного двигателя слов было не разобрать. Клауд помотал головой, показывая, что не слышит. Тогда Руд протянул руку вверх, снимая с крепежа наушники и, надев их на себя, вопросительно кивнул. Клауд виновато улыбнулся и последовал его примеру.

Машину дернуло и чуть накренило к носу. Рев стал невыносимым даже с наушниками, но уже в следующий момент вертолет покачнулся, отрываясь от площадки, и начал набирать высоту. Крыша Шинра-Билдинг поплыла вниз и в сторону. В боковой проем ударило солнце, и Клауд, ослепленный, зажмурился. Но ведомый Рено вертолет уже разворачивался, оставляя солнце за спиной, а потом как-то резко пошел вперед, прямо над торчащими коммуникационными антеннами, уходя к западному побережью.

Город очень скоро остался позади. Равнина, сначала выжженная и бесплодная, а потом ставшая просто выжженной, тоже. Затем внизу мелькнула цепь невысоких холмов, с высоты похожих на серо-бурую сыпь, а потом в сухом жарком воздухе вдруг резко пахнуло свежестью, солью и водой. Солнце отразилось на рябивших далеко внизу морских волнах, и по крыше над головой Клауда заметались зайчики.

Несколько часов лёта до Коста-дель-Сол прошли незаметно. Когда Рено посадил вертолет на одной из площадок курортного рая и пошел договариваться о дозаправке, Клауд даже не стал выходить, чтобы размять ноги. Он не чувствовал себя уставшим. Чего, наверное, нельзя было сказать о его спутниках. У заглянувшего в салон Рено глаза были покрасневшими, немного воспаленными, хотя сам Турк непринужденно скалил зубы. А при виде же Руда ухмылка стала широкой до неприличия – потому что Руд спал, сцепив руки на коленях и опустив голову на грудь. Клауд даже подумал, что сейчас Рено предложит устроить какую-нибудь дурацкую шутку, но тот лишь хмыкнул, глотнул воды из принесенной с собой запотевшей бутылки и отошел командовать топливозаправщиком.    

Через четверть часа вертолет снова поднялся в воздух.

Рено не говорил, куда именно они направляются. Клауд предполагал, что в лагерь Ценга, разбитый где-то на западе Корельской пустыни. Он видел карту на стене кабинета Руфуса, и пусть последние метки маршрута Сефирота стояли друг от друга на значительном удалении, представить сектор поисков не составляло труда. Странность заключалась в том, что в радиусе тысячи километров от последнего местопребывания Сефирота не было и следа человеческих поселений.

Под тревожный клекот двигателя Клауд закрыл глаза, вспоминая расчерченную карту и достраивая возможный маршрут бывшего генерала. Как ни крути, тюрьма Корела, от которой существовал прямой путь до Золотого блюдца – единственный, если подумать, логичный и разумный вариант следования – оставалась гораздо южнее. Но даже если цель - она, то достичь тюрьмы пешком будет очень и очень сложно… И почему нельзя было добраться в таком случае до Нибельхейма?

Размышляя об этом, он сам не заметил, как задремал, и проснулся оттого, что кто-то тряс его за плечо. Открыв глаза, Клауд не сразу узнал Руда – кругом было уже темно.

\- Прибыли, - сказал Турк, убедившись, что Клауд проснулся. – Давай.

Он спрыгнул вниз, сразу потерявшись в темноте. Клауд торопливо расстегнул ремни, прислушиваясь к голосам неподалеку.

\- … а если тебе очень надо, то вот вертолет, садись и лети, куда хочешь, - спокойным голосом Рено говорила усталость. – Знаешь, я все понимаю, но лучше пусть меня пристрелят здесь, чем я разобьюсь где-то там.

Клауд спрыгнул на землю, мягко встретившую ноги - песок, конечно же – и, поежившись от холодного воздуха, огляделся. Над головой сияли россыпи звезд, далеко на горизонте угасало небо, но темная синева ненамного отличалась от черноты. Чуть правее горело несколько костров, укрытых специальными колпаками, пропускающими свет только в горизонтальном направлении. Заметить образованный ими узор можно было лишь с воздуха. Даже находясь в десятке шагов от одного такого сигнального огня, Клауд с трудом различал силуэты стоящих в стороне людей.

\- Об этом речь не идет, - донесся из темноты голос Ценга. – Ладно, утром разберемся. Где Клауд?

\- Да вон идет, - пророкотал Руд.

\- Уже вижу.

Одна из темных фигур двинулась Клауду навстречу, в то время как кто-то из оставшихся, скорее, все же, Руд, если судить по ширине плеч присевшего человека, остался на месте. Ночную тишину нарушили металлические щелчки и легкий скрежет.

Слишком знакомые звуки, чтобы их не узнать.

\- Ценг.

\- Клауд.

Они обменялись крепким рукопожатием – встретившись сначала ладонями, а потом двинулись друг к другу ближе и соприкоснулись плечами. Клауд почувствовал, как сильные пальцы сжимают его руку, и ответил тем же.

\- Рад, что ты здесь, - тихо сказал Ценг, отстраняясь. – Нам не помешает помощь.

\- Все настолько серьезно? – сам не зная, что конкретно имеет в виду, спросил Клауд, пытаясь рассмотреть скрытого темнотой Турка. Но максимум, что удалось, это различить обмотанный вокруг шеи шарф.

\- Мало людей, много целей, - невозмутимо ответил Ценг. – Я введу тебя в курс дела. Но сначала нам нужно добраться до лагеря.

Обернувшись, он скомандовал кому-то «Гасите костры!», и тотчас из темноты появились еще люди. Около десятка, и почти все вооруженные мечами Солджеров. Огни погасли одновременно, и на плато навалилась темень.

\- Был когда-нибудь в пустыне? – спросил Ценг.

Клауд задрал голову к небу, отыскивая знакомое созвездие. Змея сияла на прежнем месте, вытянув свой хвост точно на юг.

\- Да. Еще когда был пехотинцем, - неохотно ответил он, не желая вспоминать то время. – И потом. Несколько раз.

Ценг ответил не сразу. А когда заговорил, ограничился почему-то парой фраз.

\- Лагерная стоянка в километре к западу. Пошли. Будет лучше, если мы поторопимся.

Клауд не стал ничего уточнять – все, что Ценг посчитает нужным, он скажет обязательно. Поэтому он вернулся к вертолету, закинул за плечо одну из оставшихся сумок и двинулся вслед за уходящими Солджерами, предварительно посмотрев, правда, на своих попутчиков. Рено и Руд снова разговаривали с Ценгом, но расслышать хоть что-нибудь уже не получилось. А потом погас последний костер, и все поглотила тьма, по-настоящему оглушающая в первые секунды без света.

Через несколько шагов, сделанных почти вслепую, глаза привыкли к мраку. Да и звезды начинали светить ярче. Солнце уходило все дальше. Отраженные атмосферой лучи уже не перебивали холодного небесного пламени, и его хватало, чтобы увидеть дорогу под ногами и идущих рядом людей.

Солджеры передвигались странной цепью: пятеро шли впереди, а остальные безмолвной вереницей след в след за центральным направляющим. Некоторые, как, например, идущий перед Клаудом Солджер, несли наизготовку автоматы. Кто-то не выпускал из руки меча. У многих на запястьях посверкивали приготовленные к активации браслеты с материей.

Невольно попадая под общее настроение, Клауд поправил наплечный ремень и на всякий случай проверил, легко ли выходит Цуруги из ножен.

Конечно, Ценг не относился к той категории людей, которые всецело доверялись слепой удаче или власти обстоятельств. Причем, насколько Клауд знал командора Турков, достижение поставленной задачи он ставил превыше всего. Это автоматически гарантировало наличие у впереди идущих Солджеров приборов ночного видения, кстати.

От этой мысли ситуация почему-то стала казаться еще опаснее. Клауд уже решил немного отстать, чтобы подробнее расспросить Ценга, как вдруг краем глаза заметил, как пошатнулась и пропала фигура Солджера, идущего в авангарде с правого края. Какое-то слишком долгое мгновение мозг Клауда боролся с вбитыми в подкорку противоположными рефлексами - упасть на землю или броситься вперед, выхватывая оружие, но в следующий миг с места, где упал Солджер, раздались выстрелы, и время на раздумья закончилось. Клауд рухнул в песок, сдергивая с плеча сумку и бросая ее перед собой – пусть и ненадежная защита от пули, но прицелиться помешает.

Рядом моментально перегруппировались бойцы. Бросившиеся на передний фланг открыли усиленную стрельбу по скрывающемуся в темноте противнику, в то время как часть Солджеров отступала, организуя вторую линию обороны и закрывая собой – он с удивлением обнаружил этот факт - Турков. И самого Клауда.

Он дернулся было вперед, не привыкший находиться в тылу разворачивающегося боя, но непонятно когда очутившийся рядом Ценг вдруг вдавил Клауда в песок.

\- Не рыпайся, - злым шепотом, заглушаемым выстрелами, предупредил он. – Ты важнее.

Тем временем невидимый противник явно опомнился. Над головой засвистели пули. На лишенное эмоций лицо Ценга, окаменевшее от напряжения, точь-в-точь как маска с древних статуй, ложились розоватые и зеленые отсветы - Солджеры начали применять материю.

\- Жди, - каким-то образом снова почувствовав сомнение Клауда, выдохнул Турк и вскинул голову, прислушиваясь. Удерживающая Клауда рука нажала сильнее, превращая захват в болезненный. - Руд!

Клауд вдруг увидел, как на фоне звезд поднялся черный силуэт с гранатометом на плече. Доля секунды, ослепительная вспышка и ударивший по ушам звук выстрела – оглушительный хлопок, шипение и свист, слившиеся воедино и ставшие грохотом взрыва где-то впереди. Почти сразу же земля содрогнулась, потом еще раз и еще… Но стреляли явно из другого места. Клауд видел, как вспыхивает пустыня впереди и как мечутся на фоне вспухающих и стремительно опадающих клубов огня и песка человеческие фигурки.

А потом все стихло так же внезапно, как и началось. Он даже не сразу понял, когда это случилось. Еще мгновение назад впереди кипел бой, а сейчас Ценг уже поднимался на ноги.

\- Уничтожены семеро, троим удалось отойти, - поскрипывающим шорохом ожил переговорник Турка. - Потерь не имеем.

\- Сворачивайте лагерь, - жестко скомандовал Ценг, протягивая Клауду руку. – Время прибытия десять минут. Отбой. Извини.

Последнее адресовалось Клауду.

\- Считаешь меня дураком? – хмуро спросил он, игнорируя помощь.

Ценг хмыкнул, но в его голосе не было насмешки, ни иронии. Невразумительный ответ, по которому невозможно о чем-то догадаться. Клауд поймал себя на ощущении, что разговаривает с собственным отражением. Он встал на ноги и машинально отряхнул прилипший к коже песок.

\- Прости, - спокойно повторил Ценг. – Привычка.

Это могло бы оказаться правдой, если б... Проклятье, если бы Клауд знал Ценга чуть хуже. Но от дальнейших вопросов Турка спасли подошедшие Руд и Рено.

\- О, Клауд! – возбужденно воскликнул Рено. – Ты видел выстрел Руда? Йо, я чуть не оглох! Или все же оглох?

Он демонстративно попрыгал на месте, наклоняя голову к земле, будто пытался вытряхнуть из нее несуществующую воду.

\- Кончай цирк, - сказал Руд, от души приложив Рено по спине. – Еще успеешь.

\- А? – вопросительно повернулся к напарнику тот. – Что? – Он приставил к уху ладонь. – Не слышу!

\- Рено, - одним именем закончив представление, Ценг взмахнул рукой, указывая направление.

Рено душераздирающе вздохнул, понурился и поплелся к лагерю, всем видом демонстрируя смирение. Руд глянул на Ценга, даже в темноте прочитал по его лицу какой-то приказ и пошел за Рено. Клауд же, подчиняясь неосознанному предчувствию, остался стоять на месте.

\- Думаю, ты уже сам все понял, - сказал Ценг, убедившись, что Рено с Рудом отошли на достаточное расстояние, а замыкающие группу Солджеры не услышат разговора. – Про то, какая тут заваривается каша.

\- Боевики «Реформации»? – спросил Клауд, автоматически подстроившись под шаги Турка. – И часто?

\- Каждый день. Иногда по нескольку раз. Мне интересно, откуда у них столько людей.

Клауд помолчал, обдумывая вытекающий из этого вывод.

\- Это нецелесообразно, - сказал он, прекрасно зная, что Ценг все поймет правильно.

\- На карту поставлено что-то большее, - отозвался Турк. – Но я пока не знаю, что.

Клауду очень захотелось сказать, что «что-то большее», если верить карте в кабинете Руфуса Шинра, сейчас направлялось к северу. Но он удержался. Вопрос о том, зачем Сефирот понадобился Сопротивлению, тоже следовало придержать. Клауд все равно чувствовал, что ответа на него не получит.

\- Я разделил людей на группы, - тем временем произнес Ценг, глядя прямо перед собой. – Четыре лагеря, организующих поиски в четырех направлениях, понимаешь? И каждый подвергается атакам. Словно это не мы идем по следу, а нам сели на хвост. Но тебя вот снарядим сегодня и начнем искать усерднее. Пусть понервничают.

Ценг усмехнулся, и Клауду неожиданно стало не по себе от его простых слов с таким страшным смыслом.

Турки собирались встать живым щитом за его спиной, отвлекая внимание реформистов на себя. Клауд внезапно увидел, как это будет организовано. Вертолет, теперь открыто курсирующий в дневное время, специально оставляемые следы стоянок – нарочито небрежные, из тех, что не вызывают подозрения. Чуть больше шума, немного дезинформации в эфире, другая дистанция боя - и всё, коты пойдут за мышами по пятам. Прямо в мышеловку.

\- Мне лучше выйти сразу, - сказал Клауд, моргая. Наверное, в глаз попал песок.

\- Да, - согласился Ценг. – Мы отведем всех любопытных в сторону и проследим, чтобы ты был в безопасности.

Что-то в его тоне подсказывало, что Турк отдавал себе отчет, какая главная опасность поджидала Клауда впереди, но ничего с этим поделать не мог. Клауд почувствовал необходимость сделать что-то, вот сейчас – поблагодарить за неозвученное беспокойство. Он положил руку Ценгу на плечо.

Турк остановился и посмотрел Клауду в глаза.

Слабого света вполне хватало, чтобы увидеть грызущие Ценга сомнения.

\- Я уже делал это, - сказал Клауд. – И сделаю еще раз.

\- Знаю.

\- У меня, по крайней мере, есть шанс.

\- Ты получишь полное снаряжение, - заговорил Ценг. – Воду, продовольствие, материю, спутниковый телефон. Тебе стоит только дать мне знать, и через полчаса вертолет будет на месте. Понял?

Клауд кивнул. Турк посмотрел на него и начал решительно разматывать шарф.

\- Держи, - протянув висящую на шнурке металлическую пластину, проговорил Ценг. – Если не выйдешь на связь, мы тебя запеленгуем.

\- Спасибо, - тихо ответил Клауд и сразу надел шнурок на шею.

Медальон был теплым.

Нагревшимся на груди Ценга.

\- Как там Тифа? – ни с того ни с сего спросил Турк.

\- Как обычно.

Клауд вздохнул и посмотрел в сторону Солджеров, предусмотрительно остановившихся в отдалении.  
\- Что насчет карты? – снова трогаясь с места, поинтересовался он.

\- Толковой нет, - моментально отозвался Ценг. - Только фотография со спутника. Здесь сплошная пустыня, несколько сот миль песка и камней, но это к северу.

\- А почему нельзя использовать спутник в поисках? Или вертолеты с тепловизорами?

\- Мы использовали, - глухо сказал Ценг. – Результатов они не дали.

\- Что? – не совсем понял Клауд. – Как?

\- Хотел бы я знать, - отозвался тот и замолчал.

Они миновали дымящиеся воронки, пахнущие гарью и жженой плотью, и до самого лагеря больше не разговаривали. Клауд обдумывал полученную информацию, а Ценг молча шагал рядом.

На лагерной стоянке, а точнее, вокруг нескольких палаток и бронемашин, обнесенных по периметру мешками с песком, вовсю кипела работа. Люди складывали вещи и загружали их в вездеходы. Не обращая внимания на то и дело окликающих его Солджеров, Ценг останавливал жестом желающих пообщаться и двигался к центру лагеря, к стоящей там палатке. Клауд старался не отставать.

Воздух остывал все сильнее, и, как это часто бывает в пустыне, становилось совсем холодно.  
\- Клауд? Давай скорее, - уже взявшись за полог, оглянулся Ценг. Через образовавшуюся щель на песок упала длинная полоска света. – Время дорого.

Действительно. Клауд намеревался отправиться как можно быстрее.

Он скользнул в палатку и нисколько не удивился, обнаружив там  Рено и Руда.

\- Ну наконец-то, - зевнул Рено, устраивая голову на сложенных на столе руках. – Я уж думал, засну, вас не дождавшись.

\- А уж мы-то от тебя как отдохнули бы, - проворчал Руд, раскладывая на расстеленном одеяле запаянные пакеты.

По этикеткам Клауд узнал усиленный воинский паек.

\- По нашим расчетам… Рено, подвинься, - Ценг бросил на стол карту и несколько фотографий. – Клауд, иди смотри. Вот. Этот район. – Он обвел маркером область, отличающуюся от соседних лишь другим рисунком коричневатых пятен. – Вчера здесь засекли изменение местности. Смотри, утром спутник дает белое пятно вот здесь, а на вечернем снимке его уже нет. Правда, над этим сектором нет военных спутников, а разрешающая способность гражданских не дает точно определить, что это такое.

\- Слабое доказательство, - заметил Рено. – Это может быть что угодно. Начиная от принесенной ветром полиэтиленовой пленки и заканчивая теми же реформистами, например.

\- Такой возможности тоже нельзя исключать.

\- Ладно, - сказал Клауд. – Разберусь на месте. Что еще?

\- Еще… Еще вот это.

Ценг достал еще одну карту - ветхую, почти расползающуюся по сгибам и осторожно расправил ее на столе. Рено вдруг оживился.

\- Это то, о чем я думаю? – сказал он, вглядываясь в рисунок рельефа. – Ну надо же…

\- Да. Точно по руслу высохшей реки.

\- Которой нет уже пару сотен лет.

Рено и Ценг обменялись выразительными взглядами.

\- В чем дело? – с ощущением, что он пропускает что-то важное, напомнил о своем присутствии Клауд.

Рено откинулся назад и, неотрывно глядя на Ценга, сложил руки на груди.

\- Скорее всего, у Сефирота нет с собой питьевого запаса, - тихо сказал Ценг, будто сомневаясь в правильности предположения. – Поэтому данный маршрут вероятен.

\- Скорее всего, - настойчиво подчеркнул Рено.

\- Скорее всего, - согласился Ценг.

\- Вы ничего мне сказать не хотите? – посмотрел на Турков Клауд. – Предупреждаю, что…

Рено тут же расслабился и, глупо улыбаясь, буквально обтек на раскладном стуле.

\- Йо, Клауд! Ну какие могут быть разговоры между старыми друзьями? Это я вспомнил случай, как Ценг завел нас в один горный район, как он тогда говорил, а, Руд? Знакомый, как свои пять пальцев! И ты бы знал, Клауд, как мы долго эти пять пальцев складывали в один сильно неприличный жест.

Ценг бросил на своего заместителя взгляд, в котором читалось предупреждение.

\- Шучу, - тут же ответил Рено. – А вообще, я есть хочу. И Клауд тоже не ел, кстати.

\- Я не буду, - отрезал Клауд. – В пустыне лучше так. Понемногу.

Ценг кивнул. Рено только вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Ну, я закончил, - заявил Руд.

Он подошел и водрузил на стол плотно набитый рюкзак.

\- Запас на пять дней, Клауд. Вода, пища, одежда. Материя в контейнере на дне, в боковом кармане. - Руд отогнул клапан, демонстрируя полностью заполненные гнезда. – Патроны, связь.

\- Понял.

Клауд доверял Руду. В плане подготовки и просчета всех возможных осложнений Турку не было равных. Подобранное им снаряжение можно было даже не опробовать, а все, что касалось жизнеобеспечения…

\- Часы, - Руд отстегнул свои и положил сверху на рюкзак. – Очки у тебя есть - глаза береги. Ботинки я твои уже посмотрел, сгодятся. Теперь вот еще.

Он присоединил к вещам белое полотно, сложенное в несколько раз.

\- Если что-то понадобится, - отчеканил Руд. – Скажи.

\- Да. Мы все равно рядом, - подтвердил Рено. – Связь дважды в сутки. Если что, не геройствуй.  
Клауд нахмурился.

\- Карты отдаю тебе, - Ценг сложил их в пакет и сунул в остававшийся расстегнутым верхний карман. – Ну и если узнаем что-то новое, сообщим.

Он замолчал, и в палатке повисла неожиданная тишина. Сразу стало слышно, как снаружи приглушенно работают моторы.

\- Вроде всё, - немного виновато подытожил Руд.

Клауд взял рюкзак за лямки, одной рукой поднял его над столом, проверяя, не тяжелый ли... Но Руд постарался на совесть.

\- Всё.

В душе поднималось то особенное чувство, которое возникало перед важным шагом. Как будто Клауду снова было шестнадцать, и он уходил из дома, чтобы стать Солджером – мечта, ставшая извращенной реальностью.

\- Пойдем, - неожиданно сказал Рено и вскочил. – Я тебя немного провожу.

Клауд пожал плечами. Ему было все равно. Он всеми мыслями уже находился там, среди дюн и каменистых пустошей. Если Рено хочется… С Клауда не убудет.

\- Тогда до связи, - неловко сказал он, пожимая руку Руду. – Ценг?

Тот не пошевелился, только закрыл и открыл глаза. Прощание по-ценговски, мать его.

Клауд сглотнул и, не оборачиваясь на Рено, вышел из палатки. Замедлился на мгновение, сверяя направление по звездам, и зашагал мимо занятых у машин Солджеров, оставляя за собой лагерь, Турков, недоговоренности… Всё.

Он хотел побыть один – оказаться уже наедине с разрастающимся внутри чувством. С ощущением цели и правильности, с этим холодным сухим воздухом, со звездами, мерцавшими в небе…

\- Эй, подожди, - окликнул его Рено. – Стой!

Клауд опустил ногу и рывком повернулся к Турку, желая узнать причину. Рено подошел вплотную и заговорил неожиданно тихо, словно опасался, что его кто-то может подслушать.

\- Возможно, тебе покажется странным то, что я тебе сейчас скажу, Клауд, - прошептал он. – Но ты просто выслушай. Сефирота желательно взять живым. Если это возможно. Нет, ничего не говори, подожди… Он немного не тот, кого ты знаешь. Ну, большее время знал, то есть.

\- Живым? – подумав, что ослышался, переспросил Клауд.

\- Да, - торопливо подтвердил Рено. – Но если ты решишь, что это невозможно, убей его. Не раздумывая больше ни минуты, убей.

Клауд сжал зубы.

\- Живым или мертвым, - повторил Рено. – Но лучше живым.

\- Зачем? – выдохнул Клауд. – Зачем?

\- Ну, так скажем… Руфус против убийства, - тихо засмеялся Рено и без предупреждения вдруг порывисто обнял Клауда за плечи. – Удачи, - шепнул ему на ухо он и, тут же отодвигаясь, уже громко. – Я в тебя верю. Ты же герой, йо!

Рено махнул ему рукой на прощанье и побежал к лагерю, то и дело подпрыгивая, словно перескакивал кочки. Очень скоро он слился с темнотой.

Клауд снова поднял голову к небу и нашел Змею. Ее голова - две звезды, одна чуть ярче, и туманное пятнышко около второй – указывала на северо-восток. Почти туда, куда направлялся Клауд.

До восхода солнца и наступления невыносимого пекла оставалось несколько часов. И их как раз должно было хватить для того, чтобы добраться до высохшего русла.

 

Чем дальше он отходил от лагеря, тем тише становилось вокруг. Он уже и забыл, каково это, оказаться в самом центре тишины. Почти неестественного безмолвия.

Над головой расстилалось черное, продырявленное звездами небо. Сухой песок, в котором то и дело попадались острые камни, чуть слышно шуршал под ногами – и ни души вокруг. Ценг уже наверняка свернул лагерь и теперь, отводя преследование, перебирается куда-то дальше – на десять, двадцать или пятьдесят миль. Хотя, каким станет расстояние между ними, уже не имело значения. Важнее другое: случись что, и Клауду придется рассчитывать только на себя. Особенно, если он найдет того, кого ищет.

Сейчас, оставшись наедине с собой, он мог, наконец, признать правду – его душила ненависть. Чистая, жгучая и настолько сильная, что любое другое чувство блекло на ее фоне. Каждый шаг, каждую секунду, каждый удар сердца. Он шел и думал лишь о том, как ненавидит Сефирота. Он не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем другом, только на этой тяжелой, неповоротливой пустоте внутри, которая клокотала и билась в грудной клетке, вызывая невероятный прилив сил.

Клауд вспоминал прошлое. Он травил себя картинами горящего Нибельхейма, гулких коридоров его лабораторий, огромных залов, где под бронированными стеклами саркофагов лежали монстры, бывшие когда-то людьми… Он снова переживал смерть Зака, задыхаясь от невыплаканных слез и чувства потери - словно из сердца вырвали огромный кусок, и вместо него теперь зияла истекающая кровью дыра. Он воскрешал боль пронзенного Масамунэ тела. Закрывал глаза и видел перед собой полные света мако глаза. Он прокручивал в голове смерть Сефирота – удар за ударом, раз за разом, а потом сжимал кулаки и делал шаг шире, подчиняясь ритму пульсирующей в сосудах ненависти.

Едва ли Клауд отдавал себе отчет во всем остальном. Он не смотрел на часы, чтобы рассчитать скорость и, соответственно, силы. Он не замечал, как стремительно остывает воздух, не чувствовал холода – потом, все потом. Он пёр вперед, не разбирая дороги. Шел, разжигая в себе пламя ярости, согреваясь в нем, живя и дыша им. Он словно разрешил себе ненавидеть – только сейчас, в полную силу – и захлебывался теперь от полученной свободы.

Шагая, как заведенный, Клауд пытался представить, как бы сложилась жизнь, если бы Сефирота не было. Никогда не существовало бы – ни в его жизни, ни вообще в мире. Но тогда в голову лезли образы из сновидения, и перед глазами все плыло. Надуманная реальность оказывалась зыбкой, разрываясь под гнетом воспоминаний о действительности, и его снова захлестывала ненависть.

Даже в тех эмоциях, что он испытывал во сне, был виноват Сефирот. Клауд чувствовал себя воплощением ненависти, а оттого, что он мог найти человека, ставшего причиной таких эмоций, открывалось второе дыхание. Все остальное откатывалось на второй план.

Найти.

Убить.

И неважно, о чем просил Рено.

Сколько он отмахал в таком сумасшедшем угаре, Клауд так никогда и не узнал. Он опомнился, когда на востоке начало светлеть небо, и с небосклона одна за другой стали пропадать звезды. Только тогда он остановился, осознав, что беснующийся в душе огонь погас. Как будто выгорев дотла, ненависть превратилась в белый пепел, освобождая Клауда от чего-то, чему он не искал названия. Словно лопнул стальной обруч, сковывающий грудь – даже дышалось легче, и больше ничего не мешало жить.

Опустошение имело такую силу, что могло считаться очищением. Почти перерождение, вот что это было.

Он упал на колени, съехал вниз по небольшому склону и, подчинившись внезапному порыву, зарыл руки в прохладный песок. Там, внутри, было тепло. Пустыня хранила солнечный жар, прятала его до нового дня. Она жила, безмолвная и скрытная, и не знала, что такое жалость. Удивительно, что именно здесь Клауд наконец-то осознал, насколько сильно болен. Очень хотелось верить, что первый шаг к исцелению он тоже уже сделал.

\- Спасибо, - прошептал он, загребая песок горстями.

Кого или что он благодарит, не имело значения.

Начинался новый день.

Над горизонтом, окрашивая пустыню в нежные цвета, медленно вставало солнце. Еще неяркое, спокойное, оно поднималось над землей в легкой дымке приходящего в движение воздуха. Небо обретало удивительные оттенки бежевого – мягкого и ровного; нежного розового, сверкающего белого, несмелого желтого и пронзительно-голубого. А вслед за ним преображалась и пустыня.

И хотя Клауду уже доводилось встречать такие рассветы, зрелище все равно потрясало.

Песок менял цвет. Все это бескрайнее море от горизонта до горизонта, везде, куда ни кинь взгляд. Изначально черно-серое, оно медленно светлело, а потом и вовсе расцветало под первыми лучами. Песок, камни и снова песок: светло-желтый до белизны, насыщенно темный, почти тусклый, слабо оранжевый, бледно-коричневый, янтарный, рыжий или палевый – богатство красок не поддавалось описанию.

Солнце поднималось еще выше. Дюны зазолотились в его лучах:  склоны покрывались румянцем, словно от смущения под солнечным взглядом, и разогревающийся воздух тек над ними прозрачной волной. На скалистом плато далеко-далеко впереди заблестели темные пятна каменных россыпей.

Опустившийся на пятки Клауд дышал во всю грудь. В голове плотно засела мысль, что где-то впереди Сефирот тоже видит этот рассвет, но внутреннего покоя она не нарушила. А вот некоторые, вызванные ею вопросы, очень даже.

Клауд сдернул с плеча рюкзак и плюхнул перед собой. К дневному переходу следовало подготовиться. Если он хочет найти и догнать Сефирота, придется использовать и полуденное время тоже.

Вытащив данные Ценгом карты, он разложил их на песке и попытался определить свое местоположение. Пришлось даже подняться и оглядеться. Правда, это мало чем помогло. Кругом лежали дюны, большие и поменьше, гигантские волны неподвижного песчаного моря. Они да начинающееся плато – Клауд сверился с компасом на часах Руда, вот же предусмотрительный Турк! – на севере, вот и все ориентиры. Проклятье!

Он снова сел на песок, достал из рюкзака бутылку с водой и сделал несколько мелких глотков. Жидкость еще не успела провалиться в желудок, как сразу же захотелось пить – еще и еще, напиться досыта, впрок. Он знал о подобной реакции - вполне объяснимом желании, подчиняться которому Клауд, впрочем, не собирался. Он снова глотнул воды, совсем немного, чтобы обмануть паникующее подсознание, и вгляделся в карты.

Он сначала не отдал себе отчета в том, что характер показанной на них местности различается. На первый взгляд, карты описывали одно и то же место: линии горного хребта Северного Корела совпадали в обоих случаях. Но вот дальше… На первой, испещренной отметками Ценга карте пустынных земель было гораздо больше, чем на второй, ветхой и истрепанной, словно она была изображена не на бумаге, а на тряпке. Некоторые южные районы, выделенные на ней зеленым или бурым, что свидетельствовало о том, что они должны быть пригодны для земледелия, на карте Ценга были закрашены желтым. Странно.

Клауд нахмурился, заметив на старой карте прерывистую синюю ниточку. Пересыхающая речушка, если он понимал правильно. И все бы ничего, если бы как раз поблизости – он сверился с другой картой – не располагалось Золотое Блюдце. Но Клауд прекрасно помнил те места, сам был там несколько раз, и никакой речкой там даже не пахло! Что за…

«Точно по руслу высохшей реки» - вдруг всплыло в голове. И последовавшая за этими словами небольшая заминка Турков.

Клауд лихорадочно вспоминал, что потом сказал Рено. Фраза крутилась на языке, но никак не давалась. Как же он выразился?

Которой нет уже пару сотен лет.

Бахамут тебя раздери!

Вспыхнувшая в мозгах догадка – безумная, необъяснимая и наверняка идиотская – нуждалась в проверке. Не давая себе времени опомниться, Клауд перевернул карту Ценга на обратную сторону. Так и есть, в левом нижнем углу переливался символ Шинра – корпорации, владеющей правом на составление картографических документов. А вот на второй…  
Клауд несколько раз проверил изнанку потрепанной карты. Ничего. Он внимательно изучил лицевую сторону – тоже никаких упоминаний об изготовителе. Получалось, догадка о том, что карта действительно старая, возможно даже, одна из тех, что были составлены еще Древними, или, по крайней мере, перерисовка с подобной, оказывалась верна?  
Клауд нахмурился.

Предположение объяснило бы все нестыковки: изменение размера пустыни, пропавшую речку и… И почему тогда, мать его, Сефирот идет по давным-давно высохшему руслу?!

Виски сдавило, и он заставил себя расслабиться. Сначала требовалось определить местоположение и скорректировать маршрут. Об остальном еще будет время подумать. К тому же… На ум снова пришел Рено с не совсем понятной просьбой.

Нет, сначала местоположение. Клауд попристальнее разглядел плато впереди, отыскивая хотя бы одну мало-мальски значимую примету, но было слишком далеко, чтобы рассмотреть подробности. Он снова полез в рюкзак. Маловероятно, чтобы Руд не дал в дорогу хотя бы бинокля.

Турк не разочаровал и на этот раз. Заглянув в окуляр, Клауд смог увидеть и деревья с потрескавшейся от солнца корой, и заросли агавии, листья которой заканчивались острыми, как бритва, шипами и скручивались в бурый клубок. Он повернулся, смещая обзор на несколько градусов, и удовлетворенно улыбнулся. Каменная пустошь, точнее, то, что он первоначально принял за россыпь базальта, на самом деле являлась провалом – выщербленным каньоном в более твердой породе. А уж найти такое место на обеих картах не стало проблемой.

Выяснилось, что Клауд не так сильно отклонился от правильного курса. Если забрать немного к югу и пересечь дюны, а потом и плато, он окажется у высохшего русла – в том самом месте, где возможно сутками раньше был Сефирот.

Сердце забилось чаще. Клауду снова захотелось пить, но вместо этого он вскрыл пакет с сухофруктами и положил в рот сморщенную половинку персика. Приторно-сладкий вкус неожиданно взбодрил.

Солнце поднималось все выше. Утренняя прохлада уходила, и хотя дневной зной еще не вступил в свои права, в вязаной безрукавке уже становилось жарко. Клауд торопливо стянул ее и, выудив из рюкзака белую ткань, сунул одежду на освободившееся место. Потом запихнул внутрь карты и принялся сооружать свободную накидку, закрывающую голову, плечи и руки – нехитрое занятие для прошедшего военную подготовку.

Полностью замотавшись в легкое полотно, приятно легшее на тело, Клауд надел рюкзак и поудобнее устроил ножны Цуруги. Последним штрихом стали черные очки – глаза уже начинало слепить – и короткая передышка закончилась.

 

Когда-то, впервые оказавшись в пустыне, Клауд был поражен тем, насколько она подминает под себя. И сейчас не питал иллюзий. Два-три, может быть пять дней – и поверхностная шелуха эмоций слетит, оставив звенящую пустоту в голове. Когда-то он слышал истории о заблудившихся в песках или снегах, не тех неудачниках, что обрели там вечный сон, а о сохранивших рассудок и вернувшихся домой. Везде упоминалось состояние, похожее на транс. Приобщение к вечности, мать его.

Клауд шел по гребню дюны, изредка натыкаясь на цепочки парных неглубоких ямок – следы песчаных скорпионов, а в ушах звучал голос инструктора, имени которого Клауд не вспомнил бы и под страхом смерти. Лица, впрочем, тоже. А вот «запомни, щенок, пустыня растворяет в себе» - очень даже. Тишина, одиночество, однообразный пейзаж: они уже гипнотизировали, отвлекая от мыслей о деле. Он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что дальше станет только хуже. У него уже складывалось ощущение, что он не может сдвинуться с места – плато на горизонте оставалось точно таким же, как несколько часов назад, а дюны походили одна на другую, как две капли воды.

Издевательское сравнение для места, где дождей не бывает десятилетиями.

Раскалившийся на солнце песок начинал жечь ноги даже через толстую подошву ботинок. Но останавливаться Клауд не собирался. Фору Сефирота можно было отыграть только постоянным движением, без отдыха и даже без сна – иначе догнать его не получится. Скорее всего, это понимал даже Руд, раз дал ему в дорогу столько материи для регенерации.

Клауд догадывался, почему поиски Турков не увенчались успехом. Вряд ли Сефирот передвигался днем – Солджер он или нет, восстанавливать силы ему все равно нужно. К тому же, идти по солнцепеку не только глупо, но еще и опасно: любое шевеление здесь, на бескрайней песчаной равнине, разогретой, как сковородка Тифы, буквально бросалось в глаза. Даже если забыть о висящих на орбите спутниках. А Сефирот никогда не относился к людям, забывающим о столь важных деталях.

Нет. Определенно нет.

Клауд попробовать прикинуть, сколько тот может пройти за ночь. Даже с допуском на изможденность – хотя это понятие слабо увязывалось с Сефиротом – получалось достаточно. Это если знать направление, конечно. В противном же случае…

Клауд вдруг ясно представил себе картину, как он, словно шарик из игровых автоматов Золотого блюдца, мечется по пустыне и отскакивает от невидимых стенок, возведенных по ее границам. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда – бесконечное и бессмысленное движение.

Даже нехорошо стало.

Поднявшееся к зениту солнце уже не грело - испепеляло. Его лучи, казалось, давили на плечи, идти под этой тяжестью становилось труднее. Клауд постепенно выдыхался, усталость брала свое. Спать еще не хотелось, а вот пить… Но плато, словно застопорившееся до того момента, вдруг стало быстро приближаться и еще через пару часов Клауд уже карабкался по раскрошившимся от жары камням.

Возвышенность оказалась небольшой, но здесь, по крайней мере, не было уже надоевшего песка. Кое-где росли сухие, сплошь усыпанные мелкими коричневыми листьями деревья, а сквозь колючие заросли агавии Клауду пришлось пробиваться с мечом в руках.

Лишь достигнув другого края плато, он позволил себе привал. Впереди снова лежали пески, правда, дюны с этой стороны были гораздо ниже. Расположившись у невысокого колючего куста, Клауд напился и использовал первый шарик материи. Прохладная волна моментально смыла усталость, и следующие несколько минут Клауд провел в попытках определить свое новое местоположение по картам. И непонятная уверенность, что он опять сбился с курса, забрав намного севернее, чем нужно, только окрепла.

Высохшее русло лежало где-то там, под гигантскими барханами, в миле впереди - почти рядом, учитывая, как скрадываются расстояния в пустыне. Но вот к месту спутниковой засветки придется возвращаться. Это еще несколько часов хода, а там начнет темнеть, на поиски каких-то следов Сефирота останется совсем немного времени. Терять потом ночь? А если Турки действительно ошиблись, и на том месте Сефирота никогда не было?

На Клауда внезапно обрушилось осознание абсолютного одиночества и беспомощности. Он вдруг почувствовал себя крохотной песчинкой, затерянной среди бескрайнего моря, и ясно представил мизерность шансов нахождения хоть каких-то следов Сефирота. Да и как искать здесь?!

Сознание захлестнула волна паники. Клауд вскочил на ноги, не совсем понимая, что хочет сделать и куда бежать. Он почувствовал безумную необходимость зацепиться за что-то более реальное, чем пустыня, но кругом был только песок. Песок, камни и их раскрошившиеся в пыль осколки, снова и снова… Он крутанулся на месте. Что-то резко дернуло за шею, обожгло болью. Клауд остановился, поймав ладонью спрятанный под балахоном медальон Ценга, и страх ушел, оставив после себя лишь неприятный привкус на языке.

\- Бывает, - самому себе напомнил Клауд. – Это бывает.

Он уже потянулся за брошенным на камни рюкзаком, чтобы вытащить спутниковый телефон, как вдруг зацепил боковым зрением какое-то движение далеко впереди.

Клауд вздрогнул, словно пропустив удар, и всем телом развернулся в ту сторону.

Среди песков никого не было.

Ни-ко-го.

Но он же видел…

Клауд выдернул из рюкзака бинокль. Ремень зацепился за пряжку, но распутывать было некогда. Клауд рванул сильнее, из мешка посыпались вещи – плевать! – и прильнул к окулярам. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, руки немного тряслись. Он навел на то место, где видел что-то белое и в первую секунду не поверил собственным глазам.

Неглубокие, как будто затертые ветром или временем, но следы! Будь он проклят!

Клауд осел на камни, не в силах оторвать взгляда от оставшихся на песке вмятин. Явно человеческий след – он должен был человеческим! У чокобо шаг шире, и потом, о чем он? Какие чокобо в пустыне?!

Клауд почувствовал, что задыхается от эмоций.

Телефон. Надо позвонить Рено.

Он нашел и включил телефон, потом набрал номер, и раздавшийся в ухе траурный марш несколько выбил из колеи. Что за?.. Клауд отдернул руку, глядя на светившиеся на дисплее цифры, пытаясь понять, не ошибся ли он номером, а потом из трубки раздался голос Рено, и все стало на свои места.

\- Клауд! Клауд? – надрывался Турк. – Клауд, это ты? Эй!

\- Да, - произнес Клауд, прижимая телефон к уху и снова глядя на цепочку следов вдали. – Это я.

\- Йо-о-о, Клауд… - с таким облегчением выдохнул Рено, что стало предельно понятно, насколько искренней была его тревога. – Ты меня напугал.

\- Я обещал звонить, -  не очень понимая реакции Турка, напомнил Клауд. - Дважды в день.

\- Звонить, но не молчать в трубку! – выкрикнул Рено. – Я уже представил твой труп и над ним Сефирота с телефоном в руке. А воображение у меня хорошее, так что картинка была не ахти, понял?

\- Извини, - на автомате отозвался Клауд.

Волнение разом улеглось. Словно голос Рено запустил какую-то уже необратимую реакцию, и теперь Клауд не принадлежал себе. Он подчинялся – пустыне, судьбе и даже этому проклятому солнцу над головой.

\- Как ты там? – спросил Рено намного спокойнее. – Я поставил тебя на пеленг, оставайся на связи хотя бы пару минут еще.

\- Все в норме.

\- До места добрался?

\- Нет. – Клауд внезапно понял, что не хочет говорить о найденных следах. Как будто это могло стать дурной приметой, а то и вовсе миражом. – Сбился немного. А у вас как?

\- О-о-о, - снова протянул Рено и засмеялся. – Руд изображает Сефирота. Я понял, почему он бреется наголо – ему совершенно не идут длинные белые волосы, йо.

Клауд слабо улыбнулся.

\- А Ценг?

\- Ценг на очереди, - убедительно доложился Рено. Наверняка ведь кивал головой при этом… Клауд вздохнул. – Ждет гостей, на самом деле. Мы тут по всей округе чуть ли не указатели расставили, представляешь? Правда, Руд говорит, что я рисовать не умею, но это он от зависти.

Рено опять рассмеялся, так легко и беззаботно, словно находился в штаб-квартире Шинра, а не работал приманкой для реформистов. Клауд помолчал.

\- У тебя точно все в порядке? – неожиданно серьезно спросил Рено. – Как общее состояние?

\- Справлюсь, - честно ответил ему Клауд.

\- Так, твои координаты я получил, еще минуту, - в трубке что-то тихо зашуршало, словно Рено ухом прижал телефон к плечу. – Вот это да…

\- Что?

\- Клауд, ты что там, бегом бежишь? Ты на двадцать миль севернее.

\- Я знаю.

Теперь замолчал Турк, и Клауду показалось расточительством тратить время на молчание.

\- Ладно, все, конец связи, - сказал он. – До вечера.

\- Я… - начал было Рено, но Клауд дал отбой, и фраза так и осталась непроизнесенной.

Что бы там он ни хотел сказать, это могло подождать до вечера. Клауд выслушает Турка вечером, если выживет, конечно.

Он вытряхнул из рюкзака контейнер с материей, открыл его и какое-то время смотрел, как переливаются солнечные блики на светящихся шариках. Потом вставил красную материю в слоты на Цуруги и, собравшись, решительно начал спускаться по обрывистому склону.

Он цеплялся за острые нагретые выступы и торчащие из земли чахлые стебельки, которые на деле оказывались прочнее горной породы. Ноги то и дело скользили на покрытых глянцевой пленкой «пустынного загара» камнях. Клауд пару раз чуть не упал, удержавшись только чудом, а когда, наконец, оказался внизу, то был с ног до головы покрыт красноватой пылью. Ладони саднило, а ушибленное колено неприятно потягивало.

Он начал отряхиваться, и внезапно почувствовал, как холодная липкая волна прошла по телу. Миг, не больше, но ощущение чужого взгляда не исчезло, а так и осталось сидеть свербящим напоминанием где-то в мозжечке. Клауд выхватил меч из ножен и резко развернулся спиной к обрыву.

Никого.

Пески впереди были лишены любого намека на движение. Ни ветра, ни тени… но Клауд ждал. Он всматривался в пустыню, в каждую ее черту – в изгибы барханов и проплешины плотного песка, поросшего клочковатой травой. По-прежнему ощущавший себя на прицеле, Клауд смотрел так внимательно, что начинало казаться, будто еще немного, и он различит, как ползет по небу пылающее солнце.

На лбу выступил пот, глаза, даже прикрытые темными очками, заслезились, а чувство никуда не девалось. И либо Клауд начинал сходить с ума, либо …

Не мог же Сефирот превратиться в невидимку?

Высоко в небе, почти теряясь в его обжигающей синеве, кричал крылатый хищник.

\- Иииии-аааааа, иииии-аааааа, - звенящей тоской летело над пустыней. – Иииии-аааааа…

От лезвия разогревшегося на солнце Цуруги отскакивали ослепительные зайчики, и замирали на песке и скрюченных листьях белесой поросли под камнями. Стоять без движения оказывалось еще хуже, чем идти, но Клауд терпеливо ждал, стараясь не особо глубоко вдыхать раскаленный воздух.

Время шло, а ничего по-прежнему не происходило. Стоя под обрывом, Клауд вдруг почувствовал себя очень уязвимым. Конечно, спину ему прикрывала почти отвесная стена, но Сефироту ничего не станет в том, чтобы при желании прыгнуть сверху, и…

Клауд шагнул вперед. Прислушался, настороженно глянул по сторонам и сделал еще шаг. Следующий, еще и еще, он все ближе подходил к оставленным следам на песке, пока, наконец, не наступил на чужой отпечаток. Тот не сохранил формы - края следа осыпались, и теперь он был всего лишь углублением в рыхлом песке, невозможно было узнать даже размера оставившей его ноги, но Клауда ощутимо тряхнуло. Как будто поверье о том, что из человека  можно вытянуть силу, всего лишь идя за ним след в след, не было лишено смысла.

От мысли, что Сефирот тоже может чувствовать их связь - материальную и даже более страшную, чем ненависть и преследование – Клауда лишь сильнее стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча.

Он шел, наступая точно в оставленные чужой ногой углубления, и пускай для этого приходилось шагать шире - пусть… Тревога тоже не проходила, напротив, с каждой минутой, с каждым часом, Клауд чувствовал ее все сильнее. Как будто приближалась последняя черта, и отведенное им с Сефиротом время заканчивалось, истекало меж пальцев нестерпимо горячим песком.

Меж тем следы, которые до этого шли между двух невысоких дюн, вдруг потянулись поперек дюн, и теперь Клауду тоже приходилось подниматься по рыхлому, съезжающему склону, а потом так же спускаться. Снова и снова - тратя силы на подъем и спуск, пытаясь сохранить равновесие на увязающих в песке ногах. Усталость росла, а напряжение выматывало еще больше, но следы тянулись дальше, ведя Клауда вверх по новому склону, а потом снова вниз. И он то поднимался к гребню, отчего вся пустыня оказывалась перед глазами, и впереди маячила та же ровная цепочка следов, то спускался к подножью двух дюн и оказывался отрезанным от мира.    

Проклятье!

Понимание ошпарило кипятком. Клауд отдернулся назад – к оставшейся за спиной вершине песчаного холма, скорее, скорее! Но песок полз из-под ног, мешая, сопротивляясь… Удерживаясь на месте, пытаясь найти точку опоры, Клауд вонзил Цуруги в песочное тело дюны, и только успел выпрямиться, как сверху на него обрушился вихрь.

Песок взметнулся, ударив по коже режущей волной. Перед глазами мелькнуло белое, Клауд высвободил меч и ответил рубящим ударом, прыгая, нет – скатываясь! – вниз. Туда, где песок был тверже, туда, где у Масамунэ было меньше для замаха.

Он ничего не успел сообразить. Даже когда перебросил Цуруги в другую руку и, отбивая новый удар, сбросил с плеч рюкзак. И даже эта спасительная мысль мелькнула и исчезла, смытая шквалом адреналина и ярости. Мир закружился – песок, удары мечей, пылающие глаза Сефирота… Клауд словно оказался в странной реальности, где ничего другого не существовало, и только гнев, ненависть, шок бились в его крови.

Рука дрогнула, отражая напор Сефирота – удар был так силен, что Клауда отбросило назад. Он едва успел сгруппироваться и оттолкнуться ногами от земли, как смертоносное лезвие врезалось в песок, плавя его и снова кроша, как стекло. Клауд ударил в ответ, и высвобожденная материей энергия раскрылась красным огненным цветком, стискивая Сефирота своими лепестками. Но тот лишь махнул мечом, разрывая пылающий кокон, и бросился в атаку. Клауд принял удар, позволил Цуруги поглотить его, и, используя инерцию, крутанулся на месте, уходя от нового выпада, отталкиваясь от Сефирота и возвращаясь к нему, чтобы ударить снова.

Он взлетал и падал, бил и промахивался. Он пытался зацепить Сефирота, достать его, но, стремительный и неуловимый, тот уходил из-под ударов и опять оказывался рядом. Слишком близко, слишком опасно – Клауд уворачивался, стараясь почувствовать хотя бы намек на брешь в его обороне, хотя бы получить небольшую паузу, что бы сообразить… успеть! Но Сефирот загонял его в угол, оказываясь сразу везде и нигде одновременно, и Клауду оставалось лишь принимать бой, цепляя тем, что осталось от залитого яростью рассудка, мелкие острые детали: суженные вертикальные зрачки, сжатые в узкую линию губы, накидка, похожая на его собственную, тонкий белый браслет на запястье… Они отвлекали - что-то не давало Клауду покоя, беспокоило даже сейчас. Он опять ударил энергией, но Сефирот пробил огненный покров и, поймав Клауда за балахон, дернул к себе. Ткань затрещала, поцелуй Масамунэ обжег плечо вспышкой боли. Клауд отпрыгнул, переворачиваясь в воздухе и отвечая рубящим ударом Цуруги.

Сефирот отклонился, проводив летящий меч взглядом, и снова развернулся к Клауду. Зеленые глаза полыхнули, сузились, и Клауд поймал себя на диком ощущении, будто Сефирот его не видит. То есть, видит, но не его.

Мысль сбила. На долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы пропустить удар. Впечатавшаяся в грудь ладонь отшвырнула назад, а потом Сефирот взмахнул зазвеневшим – засветившимся! - мечом, и единственным спасением для Клауда стало падение навзничь. Он рухнул на спину, еще надеясь подняться, но Сефирот уже падал сверху, вдавливая коленом в песок, хватая за наброшенную на голову ткань, сдирая ее прочь и…

Острое лезвие Масамунэ прорезало кожу на горле и остановилось. Задыхающийся Клауд сглотнул, чувствуя, как поползла вниз теплая струйка, и посмотрел в лицо своему врагу. Сбившиеся на бок очки мешали. Не только ему, видимо, потому что Сефирот вдруг стащил их с Клауда и сжал в кулаке. Оправа хрустнула, пластик сломался, и Сефирот, отшвырнув ненужную уже вещь в сторону, взглянул в глаза поверженного преследователя.

Это конец. Клауд увидел, как расширились нечеловеческие зрачки в зеленых глазах. Сердце пропустило удар и…

\- Кто ты такой? – прорычал Сефирот. 

Клауда словно по голове ударили. Он моргнул, открыл рот, но с губ сорвался только задушенный хрип.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно? – выкрикнул Сефирот, и Клауд опять не нашелся с ответом. – Ну?

Он немного не тот, кого ты знаешь - словно шепот на ухо пришли слова Рено. Но Клауд смотрел на Сефирота, и ненависть застилала взгляд, не позволяя разглядеть другого.

Он сдался.

\- Не узнаешь меня, Сефирот? Я - Клауд, - почти выплюнул он и вернул когда-то произнесенную фразу. – Давно не виделись. 

Во взгляде восставшего из мертвых генерала мелькнуло что-то непонятное, и следующим, что увидел Клауд, был летящий в лицо кулак. Клауд еще успел сжать пальцы на рукояти бесполезного сейчас Цуруги, а потом – удар, боль, темнота – и всё. 

 

Он пришел в себя только вечером – в полном одиночестве, лежа лицом в песок и накрытый собственным же полотном, как саваном. Словно Сефирот специально прикрыл его от палящего солнца. Бред какой-то…

На песке около носа свернулась покрытая толстыми шипами ящерица. Когда Клауд шевельнулся, она зашипела и бросилась наутек.   

Стащив с головы тряпку, Клауд с трудом сел. Тело болело – лицо, рассеченная и опухшая скула, раненое предплечье, ушибленное колено. Уже мысленно нарисовав себе трудности жизни в пустыне без всяких средств к существованию, Клауд вдруг наткнулся взглядом на стоящий рядом рюкзак. Нетронутый, освобожденный от песка, он стоял рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ожидая найти там, как минимум, бомбу, Клауд осторожно открыл верхний клапан. На песок тут же упал контейнер с материей и наспех засунутые ранее карты.

У Клауда складывалось явное ощущение, что мир вывернут наизнанку.

Между тем жара постепенно спадала. Небо начинало темнеть. С востока поднимался тонкий лунный серпик, и его света вполне хватало для того, чтобы понять – следов на песке больше не было. И вот уж в последнем Клауд не усомнился ни на минуту.

Использовав лечебную материю, он выпил бутылку воды и бездумно сжевал дневной паек, даже не разобрав вкуса. Мясо или рыба, кто их поймет в этом сублимированном виде. Единственным достоинством такого продовольствия являлись малый вес и высокая калорийность.

Клауд сунул пустую бутылку обратно в рюкзак и достал телефон. Накопившиеся за день вопросы, включая те, которые появились после беспамятства, требовали срочного разрешения.

На этот раз Рено ответил сразу же, словно сидел, гипнотизируя взглядом трубку.

\- Я его нашел, - вместо приветствия произнес Клауд.

Пауза между ответом Рено была едва заметной. И если бы Клауд не ожидал подобной реакции, он бы не обратил на нее внимания.

\- Где он? – тихо выдохнул Турк. Словно не хотел, чтобы его услышали.

Клауд еще ни разу не слышал у Рено такого голоса.

\- Ушел, - сказал он. - И на этот раз следов не оставил.

Молчание Рено стало красноречивее любого ответа. Турк явно соображал и дорисовывал всю картину до последней детали.

\- Ты сильно ранен? – наконец спросил он.

\- Нет, все в порядке.

И снова ни звука от Рено. Клауд слышал дыхание Турка, шум работающей машины где-то рядом с ним, и даже окрик Руда – «Рено, что случилось?» – тоже.

\- Клауд говорит, что хочет мороженого, йо, - раздался в трубке приглушенный смех. – Я вот и соображаю, это он там перегрелся или у меня что-то со слухом? Спроси у Ценга, у нас есть мороженое?

Клауд проглотил подвернувшееся на язык «Ты спятил?», сообразив, что у Турков всегда существовали собственные обозначения для нестандартных ситуаций, и, возможно, Рено просто не мог говорить открыто. Но на том краю Руд уже назвал Рено придурком, и значит…

\- Какое мороженое? – переспросил Клауд. – Рено?

\- Прости, - виновато рассмеялся тот уже в трубку. – Экспромт. Я потом ему скажу. – Послышался какой-то шорох, а потом Рено произнес гораздо громче и отчетливее. – Вот, теперь рассказывай. Что произошло?

\- Следы, - коротко пояснил Клауд. – Я шел по ним, он, похоже, меня заметил. Подождал, пока подойду ближе, и…

\- И он тебя не убил, - задумчиво пробормотал Рено. – Ой, прости, Клауд. Как он выглядит? Вымотан? Изможден?

\- Нет, нисколько. Рено, - он набрал полную грудь воздуха, - я хочу знать, что ты от меня скрываешь. Что все это значит, бахамут тебя подери! – и все же сорвался, словно пережитое потрясение только сейчас выплеснулось наружу. - Что ты имел в виду под «не таким», и почему, мать вашу, вы дали мне карту Древних?

\- Если ты об этом спрашиваешь, значит, частично предполагаешь ответ, - вкрадчиво заметил Рено.

Клауд окончательно разозлился.

\- Если ты не ответишь на вопросы - и правду, Рено, слышишь? - клянусь, что не сдвинусь с этого места. Понял?

Рено тяжело вздохнул.

\- Так что случилось на самом деле? – спросил он, когда Клауд уже потерял терпение.

\- Он меня не узнал, - сорвалось с языка.

\- По-о-онятно, - протянул тот.

\- Рено! – прикрикнул Клауд.

\- Ладно, я понял. Минуту.

В трубке раздалось тихое попискивание, как будто Рено набирал номер на другом телефоне. Хотя, почему «как будто»? Клауд прижал телефон к уху и постарался не пропустить ни слова.

\- Да, я, - мягко сказал Рено кому-то. – Нет, все в… Нет. То есть, да. Ну, тоже самое, йо… - гораздо тише добавил он, Клауд едва разобрал произнесенное. – Ты же знаешь, я сама бдительность, - напомнил кому-то Рено, и Клауд ему, конечно же, не поверил. Рено относился к той категории людей, рядом с которыми понятия бдительность и осмотрительность превращались в свои строгие противоположности. Турк, тем временем, продолжал. - Нет. Да нет же. Стой, - его голос стал почти умоляющим.- Нет-нет-нет, правда. Я по делу. Они встретились, - с нажимом сказал Рено. – Да. Не знаю, насколько, - паузы становились длиннее. - Говорит, что не пойдет дальше. Хорошо. Да. Да. Всё, перезвоню. Клауд?

Он чуть не подскочил на месте от того, насколько громким показался теперь голос Рено.

\- Я слушаю.

\- Ты там устройся поудобнее, что ли, - издалека начал Турк. Клауд приготовился к долгим и мутным объяснениям, но Рено вдруг сразу перешел к делу и заявил. – В общем, у Сефирота не все дома.

\- То есть? – не сразу понял Клауд.

\- Его память пострадала. Точнее, из нее выдернули кусок, понимаешь? – спросил Рено. – Какая-то часть, приходившаяся на долю Дженовы – она исчезла. Пуф! И всё. Мы так предполагаем.

\- Мы? – уточнил Клауд.

\- Ой, да ладно! Я, Руфус, парни в белых халатах, какая разница? Сефирот тебя не узнал - значит, не помнит, а раз так, то для него не было и Нибельхейма, и метеора, и второго пришествия. Это просто здорово, - гораздо серьезнее пробормотал он. Словно сделал пометку для самого себя.

Клауд интуитивно чувствовал, что Рено говорит правду. И точно так же мог побиться об заклад, что это лишь малая ее часть. И высохшее русло, будь оно неладно, каким-то образом встраивалось во все остальное, остававшееся пока в тени. Спрашивать же о нем сейчас он был не готов. Рено запросто мог надеть свою обычную маску бестолкового раздолбая, и тогда добиться от него чего-то сверх того, что он намеревался рассказать сам, было абсолютно невозможно.

\- Не убивать? – вместо этого спросил он и по оживлению Рено понял, что нащупал еще один фрагмент общей картины.

\- Нет, конечно! – воскликнул Рено. – Сефирот же сейчас, как только что вылупившийся птенец чокобо, йо. Ну, правда, чуть покрупнее будет и возни с ним много, но…

\- Но он нужен Руфусу живым, - утвердительно закончил Клауд, стараясь не думать, почему тон получился столь обвинительным.

\- Ну, как-то так, - послышался смешок Рено. – Давай, до связи.

В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Клауд тоже отключился и опустил затекшую руку.

Метрах в десяти впереди по склону дюны карабкалась уже знакомая ему ящерица. Извиваясь на кривых лапках, она шустро разбрасывала в стороны песок и очень скоро скрылась из вида. Клауд же остался сидеть. Ему нужно было подумать и, кроме того…

Он просто не знал, куда идти дальше.

 

К рассвету он уже начал сомневаться, так ли хороша была идея продолжить путь по высохшему руслу. Сефирот ведь мог уйти на все четыре стороны – вернуться назад, сместиться ближе к плато или, напротив, углубиться дальше в пески. Клауд не видел особого смысла в том, чтобы идти там, где когда-то текла река. Конечно, песок здесь оказался плотнее, попадалось больше камней, да и идти было проще. Впрочем, вероятность снова застигнуть Сефирота врасплох – хотя, это еще нужно посмотреть, кто кого застиг – равнялась нулю. Полному, абсолютному и без всяких там крошечных дополнений и погрешностей. Поэтому Клауд не имел ни малейшей гарантии, что меряет шагами пустыню в нужном направлении.

Единственным доводом «за» была конечная цель Сефирота. Раз он, не зная о преследовании, выбрал кратчайший путь, значит, теперь, куда бы он там ни направлялся, рано или поздно они с Клаудом пересекутся. Деваться ему некуда – оптимальная дорога-то одна.

Если только Клауд правильно рассчитал возможный маршрут.

Он потратил полтора часа, изучая карты и прикидывая, куда может направляться Сефирот. По-любому получалось, что тот идет в безлюдные районы Северного Корела. Правда, даже на старой карте не было никаких отметок о поселениях на горных отрогах. Клауд имел минимальное представление о тех местах. Скудная информация ограничивалась лишь общим упоминанием о частых землетрясениях, карстовых провалах и полном отсутствии полезных ископаемых, и что там понадобилось Сефироту, представлялось с еще большим трудом. С другой стороны, становилось понятным удивление Руфуса.

Ощущение чужого взгляда больше не беспокоило. Хотя, появись оно в темноте, Клауд точно приписал бы себя к душевнобольным. Тем не менее, признаков человеческого присутствия он тоже не встречал. Ему попадались волнистые линии на песке, оставленные змеями, норы, из которых торчали клешни скорпионов. Один раз Клауд даже набрел на торчащие из песка кости какого-то большого животного. На острых ребрах еще мотались высохшие клочки кожи, но определить, кому они принадлежали, уже не представлялось возможным.

Постепенно стала сказываться вторая бессонная ночь. Материя восстанавливала ресурсы организма, а вот мозгу требовался отдых. Клауд заметил, что стал чаще останавливаться, чтобы напиться, все больше времени уходило на то, чтобы выполнить простые действия. Поймав себя на  попытке расстегнуть замок уже раскрытого бокового кармана, Клауд понял, что пора делать остановку на сон.

Он посмотрел по сторонам, выискивая подходящее для стоянки место: камни побольше, на которые можно было бы тентом натянуть его балахон, или какую-нибудь растительность – кусты или, может, деревце, и вдруг разом почувствовал неладное.

Упав на песок, он долго вглядывался в пустой горизонт, не отдавая отчета в причине своей тревоги. Что-то едва уловимое, какая-то вибрация – почти на уровне слуха…

Черная точка проскочила по склону далекого холма и тут же исчезла. Клауд напряг глаза – чтобы достать бинокль, надо было отвлечься, а он не хотел упускать из вида подозрительное движение. Точка появилась снова, почти неразличимая в утреннем сумраке, вынырнула на гребне следующей дюны и снова пропала, но вслед за ней появилась другая, третья… Очень далеко, но воздух снова дрожал – рвано, едва слышно и вполне узнаваемо.

Сонливость как рукой сняло.

Клауд не стал ждать, пока вездеходы приблизятся - им оставалось минут двадцать, может быть, полчаса. Он торопливо выдернул из мешка бинокль, телефон и набрал номер.

\- Давай же, давай… - Траурный марш звучал зловещим предупреждением. Опираясь на локоть, Клауд ловил в объектив черно-бурые машины, ясно различая сидящих в них людей. Три-четыре человека в каждой, проклятье… Да и толстые стволы гранатометов, торчащих между сидениями, было сложно не узнать. – Давай, Рено!   

\- Клауд! – наконец ожила трубка. – А мы только что о тебе тут говорили.

Некогда, некогда!

\- У меня на хвосте реформисты, - отчеканил Клауд. – Три вездехода, одиннадцать или двенадцать человек. Вижу гранатометы и что-то похожее на молекулярные винтовки.

Рено отреагировал моментально

\- Руд, к вертолету! Ценг, реформисты! – бешено выкрикнул он. Судя по доносящемуся из трубки шуму, Турк уже бежал, не разбирая дороги. - Сколько у тебя времени, Клауд?

\- Минут двадцать.

Возглас попавшего под ноги человека полностью заглушил ответ Турка.

\- …аю Ценгу, - кричал Рено. – Держись, сейчас будем! Руд!

В трубке что-то глухо стукнуло и зашелестело - звук был такой, словно она упала в песок, - а потом послышался разрастающийся свист и гул.

\- Тебе есть, где укрыться? – раздался напряженный голос Ценга. Рев двигателей на заднем фоне становился невыносим. В трубке шуршало и звенело, как на сильном ветру.

Клауд на автомате кивнул и только потом сообразил, что Турк его не видит.

\- Да.

\- Даже не дергайся, слышишь? Они взлетели… Клауд, только не дергайся там, - продолжал Ценг. Слова сопровождало какое-то глухое пощелкивание, а потом кто-то находящийся рядом с Турком доложил «Есть координаты, сэр!». – Передавайте! - скомандовал Ценг еще кому-то. – Расчетное время, быстро! Клауд, как там у тебя?

Он смотрел в бинокль на приближающиеся машины. Несмотря на оптическое приближение и чистый, лишенный промышленных примесей воздух, скрадывающий настоящее расстояние, лица оставались пока неразличимыми. Зато Клауд уже отлично видел раскраску на капотах вездеходов, не слишком подходящую для пустыни, белую головную повязку одного из реформистов и посверкивающие на солнце ножны меча другого.

\- Пятнадцать километров, - ответил он Ценгу. – Скорость километров шестьдесят, не больше.

\- Не высовывайся! – снова предупредил тот. – Наши скоро будут.

\- Угу, - Клауд подтянул к себе Цуруги и начал привычно вставлять в гнезда материю, пытаясь просчитать, сколько продержится против десятка вооруженных фанатиков. Он упорно гнал от себя мысли, что найти Сефирота потом станет…

Вот дерьмо! А если его…

Он выругался и припал к окулярам, пытаясь рассмотреть всех находящихся в машинах.

\- Клауд? – обеспокоено позвал Ценг. – Клауд!

Сефирота не было. Конечно, его могли уже убить, но…

\- Его там нет, - сказал Клауд.

Ценг, как ни странно, сразу догадался, о ком идет речь.

\- Конечно, нет, если они идут за тобой! Клауд, Рено будет на месте через семь минут. Пять минут до зоны предполагаемой видимости. Жди.

\- Да, - односложно ответил Клауд.

Ценг помолчал. Какое-то время в трубке слышались лишь обрывки возбужденных разговоров, как будто Турк даже не дышал.

\- Минута до зоны, - проговорил он, наконец. – С аккумулятором у тебя как?

Клауд отодвинул телефон от уха и посмотрел на индикатор батарей. Принадлежа к числу старых военных моделей, аппарат мог работать в течение одного-двух месяцев без подзарядки и нескольких суток в режиме разговора.

\- Порядок. Руду спасибо передай, - сказал Клауд.

\- Сам передашь. Потом, - сдержано произнес Ценг и, несмотря на опасность момента, Клауд словно расслабился от этих слов. Как будто туго взведенную пружину отпустило – остались лишь  собранность и спокойствие.

Вертолет появился неожиданно, буквально выпрыгнув из-за горизонта на небо. Словно приклеившись к одному месту, он стремительно увеличивался в размерах. Клауд навел бинокль на вездеходы – те заметили преследование и уже разворачивались навстречу. Он увидел, как один из реформистов вскидывает на плечо гранатомет, но не успел даже выдохнуть, как из вертолета почти одновременно вырвались две белые струи.

\- Рено здесь, - выдохнул Клауд, глядя, как объятый пламенем вездеход переворачивается в воздухе.

\- Наконец-то, - с облегчением прошептал Ценг. – Клауд, не дергайся.

Тот лежал и смотрел, как разворачивается и кружит над пустыней вертолет. Еще две ракеты, земля слабо дрогнула. И еще раз. По ушам ударило долетевшим грохотом. Песок вздыбился, полыхнул огонь, все затянуло дымом… Клауд увидел, как из клубящегося черного облака вырвалась уцелевшая машина, уже совсем рядом. Он увидел перекошенное в крике лицо водителя и вспышку выстрела из гранатомета. Снаряд пошел точно наперерез вертолету, но Рено резко ушел в сторону – машина почти провалилась в воздухе, упав так низко к земле, что захваченный воздушным потоком песок закружился подобием смерча. Клауд только и успел, что судорожно вдохнуть, а Рено уже выводил вертолет на новый заход.

\- Что творит… - вырвалось у Клауда. – Осторо… Куда?!

Машина зависла над землей, разгоняя повисший дым – черные разорванные клочья ползли в стороны, открывая взгляду лежащие на песке тела, искореженные остовы двух машин и еще один уцелевший, но брошенный вездеход.

\- Он знает, что делает, - отозвался Ценг. – По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

\- Он рискует. Рискует! – воскликнул Клауд, заметив, что укрывшийся у одной из горящих машин человек целится в вертолет из гранатомета. – Рено!!!

Ценг что-то тоже выкрикнул, но Клауд ничего не услышал. Он, словно в замедленной съемке видел, как из дула вылетает снаряд, как он приближается к черному брюху вертолета, как медленно качается в сторону тяжелая машина. Ему казалось, что он даже может различить в кабине развернувшегося в сторону выстрела Рено, а потом вертолет содрогнулся.

\- Их подбили, - выдохнул Клауд и вскочил на ноги. – Я иду туда.

Он бросил телефон, схватил Цуруги и побежал.

Вертолет все еще висел в воздухе – взрыв, хоть и повредивший бронированный корпус, не задел двигателей, и теперь машина поднималась выше. Поднималась, но слишком медленно! Если будет еще одно попадание…

Подбегая ближе, Клауд вдруг увидел стоящего в боковом проеме Руда. В руках Турка огрызался пулями здоровенный станковый пулемет. Но Руд бил по укрывавшимся в другой стороне реформистам и не видел того, самого опасного…

В голову словно ударило приливом мако-энергии. Клауд почувствовал, как удесятерились силы. Когда до цели оставалось метров тридцать, он прыгнул, замахиваясь мечом и активируя материю. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что Сефирота этот маневр не остановил. Но реформист, хоть и увидевший опасность, пусть и вооруженный гранатометом, не был ни Солджером, ни, тем более, Сефиротом. Кровь брызнула в стороны, обугленный металл вездехода вспыхнул, когда лезвие Цуруги распороло его напополам, и Клауд выдернул меч, готовый к новой атаке.

Пулемет Руда уже молчал. Над пустыней разносился только неровный стрекот разворачивающегося вертолета. Судя по всему, живых реформистов не осталось, но даже если и нет…

Не зная, видит ли его Турк, Клауд все равно махнул рукой, показывая, что те могут возвращаться.

Руд неожиданно ответил, приветственно подняв вверх кулак, и вертолет опустил нос к земле, медленно набирая скорость.

Клауд тоже не стал задерживаться, оставаться на месте было опасно, к тому же нужно успокоить Ценга. В том, что начальник Турков уже поднял свой лагерь по тревоге, если еще не выдвинулся на помощь, Клауд не сомневался.

Песок впереди шевельнулся. Клауд рывком закрылся широким лезвием меча от возможного выстрела - и вовремя! Ударившаяся о Цуруги пуля выбила сноп искр, но Клауд уже увидел залегшего на склоне реформиста и узнал его. Это был тот же самый человек, что сидел с мечом позади водителя одного из вездеходов. Клауд бросился вперед, раскрываясь для удара. Цуруги со свистом рассек воздух, реформист захрипел и начал заваливаться назад, как вдруг Клауда словно что-то толкнуло в спину.

Он дернулся вперед, Цуруги еще глубже вошел в чужую плоть, и только теперь Клауд услышал выстрел. Уже видя, как расползается по белой ткани красное пятно, уже чувствуя боль в груди и отчаянно жалея, что подставился так глупо, он повернулся к последнему реформисту. Тому, кто лежал, зарывшись в песок, и пропустил Клауда вперед…

По глазам ударило, но не вспышкой нового выстрела, а слепящим отблеском. Отраженный Масамунэ блик остановил надежнее пули. Глядя на Сефирота, отбрасывающего со своей дороги разрубленное тело, Клауд испытал легкое удивление.

Знакомое чувство. Перед смертью… 

Он осел на песок и небо – синее-синее и глубокое, как море – накрыло его сияющим куполом. А потом - белые облака, чайки, и что-то зеленое, светящееся… Клауда подхватило, понесло и закачало на волнах. Остервенело грызущая боль прошла.

Клауду стало так хорошо… Так тепло.

Тепло. 

 

 

Он с трудом разлепил ставшие неподъемными веки, и радужные пятна, плавающие перед глазами, медленно сложились в окутанную свечением ладонь. Клауд смотрел, как тает облекающий пальцы нежно-зеленый свет. По непонятной причине слезились глаза. Он не сразу сообразил, почему лежит здесь, на песке, а когда сознание окончательно прояснилось, просто не смог отодвинуться - сил не хватило.

\- Лежи, - произнес Сефирот, оставаясь где-то там, за пределами видимого Клауду круга. – Сейчас станет легче.

По телу снова прошла теплая волна, немного щекоча и покалывая мышцы, и сдавливающий грудь обруч стал как будто свободнее.

\- Се… - губы не слушались. Клауд закрыл глаза, прислушался к грохочущим в голове барабанам, и попробовал снова. – Сефирот?

Получился невнятный хрип.

\- Лежи, - повторил Сефирот. – Не двигайся.

Клауд пошевелил пальцами. Потом сгреб в горсть теплый песок, странно, но именно он стал лучшим подтверждением реальности. Клауд переместил руку еще немного и, нащупав рукоять лежащего рядом Цуруги, попытался приподняться на локтях.

В глазах тут же потемнело, в голове раздался звон. Клауд снова упал назад, с непонятным удивлением понимая, что вместо твердого песка голову встретила чужая ладонь.

\- Подожди, - сказал Сефирот, сдвинувшись. – Вот так.

И пусть перед глазами все еще плыло, теперь Клауд мог его рассмотреть полностью. Сефирот был одет в бесформенную, похожую на связанную из обрывков какой-то одежды белую накидку, из-под которой торчали серые рукава то ли рубашки, то ли футболки. А так…Те же длинные светлые волосы, те же черты лица – только спокойнее и расслабленней, чем в тот день, когда он видел их в последний раз, - те же холодные внимательные глаза с вертикальными зрачками.

Клауд почему-то сразу вспомнил Руфуса с его разговором о Дженове и вздрогнул.

Сефирот осторожно опустил голову Клауда и только после этого убрал ладонь. 

– Не торопись, - сказал он. - Регенерация еще не завершилась.

Регенерация?!

Клауд непонимающе моргнул, но следующая же мысль заставила его оцепенеть. О Сетра, материя!

Он выругался и резко повернулся, пытаясь высмотреть свой рюкзак – и как только Сефирот его нашел? – но взгляд натыкался лишь на пятна крови и лежащие на песке мертвые тела. Ни вещмешка, ни тем более, контейнера в поле зрения не было. В голове закрутились вопросы и предположения, одно другого мрачнее.

\- Почему я жив? – выдавил Клауд.

Не самый идиотский вопрос, если принять во внимание их с Сефиротом долгую историю. Помнит его генерал или нет… Сейчас казалось, что смерть, потери и боль навсегда втиснулись между ними, и такое забыть невозможно.

Словно в подтверждение, Сефирот нахмурился и помрачнел. Клауд увидел, как на его лицо набежала тень, прячась в пролегших на лбу морщинах и резких складках у рта.

\- Ты сказал, мы давно не виделись... – аккуратно, словно боясь пораниться о слова, произнес Сефирот, а потом добавил его имя, так знакомо, что Клауда чуть не вывернуло наизнанку от ненависти.

Он судорожно сжимал рукоять Цуруги, отчаянно жалея, что пока не может поднять меча. Клауд только покрепче стиснул зубы, с нетерпением ожидая, когда в теле погаснут отголоски регенерирующего тепла, и можно будет… Можно будет что?

И он потрясенно выдохнул, только сейчас осознав произошедшее. Сефирот, спасение… дважды! Тот человек, что стрелял, и потом… Клауд схватился рукой за грудь, сжимая в кулаке все еще влажную ткань, только сейчас снова различая резкий, такой горячий и тошнотворный запах крови. Не только своей, но…

\- Почему? – ошеломленно прошептал Клауд. – Почему ты мне помог?

Сефирот окатил его непонятным взглядом и поднялся на ноги.

\- Странный вопрос, - заметил он и повернулся лицом к горизонту.

Солнце засвечивало его фигуру, скрадывая черты и окрашивая волосы черным. Клауд вдруг понял, что ему напоминает одежда Сефирота: серые свободные брюки, заправленные в высокие ботинки, и эти лохмотья на плечах. Больничное или лабораторное одеяние. А белое, скорее всего, раньше было чьим-то халатом, может быть, даже не одним.

\- Почему? – повторил Клауд, чувствуя, как зарождается внутри нехорошее предчувствие.

Он уже не слышал вертолета. Рено, похоже, давно приземлился в лагере, а Ценг… Надо было срочно искать телефон.

\- Я должен был дать тебе умереть? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Сефирот и, глянув на него сверху вниз, вдруг наклонился и протянул руку.

Раскрытая ладонь и предлагаемая помощь, такая незначительная, если сравнивать со спасением от смерти, заставили Клауда задохнуться. Он не верил глазам, не верил себе, не хотел верить. Но рука Сефирота манила предложением помощи, от которой было очень сложно отказаться.

Неловко зацепившись за нее, Клауд поднялся на ноги. Его еще шатало, голова слегка кружилась, но, если не забывать о несостоявшемся свидании со смертью, это были мелочи.

Сефирот стоял рядом, словно на случай, если Клауд вздумает снова упасть, и от его присутствия рядом Клауд терялся.

Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, он оглянулся, пытаясь определить, где могут быть его вещи. Но следы мало о чем говорили, и уж явно не о том, что Сефирот оставлял Клауда одного. Клауд видел две цепочки своих следов – одну ровную «туда», сложившуюся из размеренных шагов, и глубокие вмятины, оставшиеся на песке после его стремительного броска «обратно».

Клауд повернулся к Сефироту, желая узнать, откуда тогда взялась материя, но тот его опередил. И заданный вопрос был не из тех, которые Клауд хотел бы услышать.     

\- Зачем ты искал меня? – сдвинув брови, спросил Сефирот.

Цуруги лежал на песке у ног и чтобы подхватить его, нужно было всего лишь наклониться. Клауд внезапно понял, что сделать этого пока не в состоянии.

Усилием воли подавив желание отшатнуться, Клауд посмотрел Сефироту в лицо.

\- Мы были хорошо знакомы, - вкладывая в слова свою боль, разбитые надежды и в чем-то даже сломанную жизнь, твердо произнес он.

\- Это не ответ, - Сефирот придвинулся ближе. – Что. Тебе. От меня. Нужно. Клауд?

Убить? Обезвредить? Никогда больше не видеть? Понять, что Руфус ошибался? Простить?

Клауд мотнул головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли.

\- Хотел понять, как ты изменился, - отчеканил он. – И кто ты теперь?

Выражение лица Сефирота изменилось, стало жестче, будто скулы и подбородок окаменели от сдерживаемой ярости. В глазах зажегся непонятный огонь.

\- Я тот, кто я есть. - Сефирот словно стал еще выше, еще опаснее. Он развернул плечи, надвигаясь на Клауда монолитом живой и смертоносной силы, и только необъяснимое чувство, что это попытка защититься, заставила того остаться на месте. – Это всё?

Он ничего не помнит, билось в голове. И так же сильно Клауд чувствовал, как утекает сквозь пальцы время. Здесь Сефирот, где-то там Ценг – ему стало предельно важно сохранить расстояние между ними. До тех пор, пока не удастся разобраться со всеми остальными вопросами.

\- Почти, - отвернулся Клауд. Ему хотелось убраться подальше от этого места. – А если тебе нужны ответы на вопросы, придется подождать. Пошли отсюда.

Если Сефирот и удивился, то оставил этот факт при себе. А может, удивился настолько сильно, что не нашелся с ответом?

Возвращаясь по собственным следам к оставленным вещам, Клауд бросал в сторону идущего рядом Сефирота осторожные косые взгляды и пытался понять, как действовать дальше. Мысли путались, и он решил пустить все на самотек.

Но сначала Турки.

Рюкзак Клауд увидел сразу. К этому моменту все последствия ранения исчезли, но на смену им пришли усталость и эмоциональное истощение. Он чувствовал себя настолько вымотанным, что все остальное становилось почти безразличным.

Телефон валялся в песке. Клауд не стал наклоняться, он просто рухнул рядом с ним и даже не оглянулся на Сефирота.

Траурный марш едва успел проиграть первые аккорды, как в трубку ворвался жизнерадостный голос Рено:

\- Йо, Клауд, ты видел, да? Мы их сделали, йо! А Руд, ты видел Руда? Я чуть не обмочился, когда он схватил пулемет и…

\- Где Ценг? - пробормотал Клауд. Глаза слипались, он с трудом удерживал веки открытыми.

\- Да тут. Вон, круги нарезает, - возбужденно воскликнул Рено и заговорщицки зашептал. – А ты хочешь ему что-нибудь личное передать? Так ты не стесняйся, передам в лучшем виде. Ценг, тебе тут Клауд о-о-о-чень горячий привет передает!

\- Рено, ты псих, - все же улыбнулся Клауд. – Но я тебе обязан.

\- И Руду? – хитро уточнил тот.

\- И ему, - согласился Клауд. – А…

\- А Ценгу я все передам сам, - засмеялся Рено и добавил серьезным и спокойным тоном, словно это не он еще секунду назад веселился. – Ты как?

\- В порядке, - сказал Клауд, перекатываясь на спину и жмурясь от солнца, посмотрел на стоящего поодаль Сефирота. Тот выглядел так, словно колебался в выборе решения. – Устал. Очень.

\- Ты это… Тебе отдохнуть надо, - ответил Рено. – Держись там.

\- Да. - Клауд непроизвольно зевнул, и услышавший это Турк снова засмеялся.

\- Ладно, отдыхай. Пойду успокаивать Ценга, йо, - сказал он. – Да, Клауд…

\- Что?

\- Спасибо за гранатометчика. Не видал я его.

\- Не за что, - так же серьезно ответил Клауд. – Но ты все равно псих.

И отключился, не дослушав, когда в трубке отзвенит смех Рено.

Спать хотелось невыносимо, но нужно было вставать, идти, и Сефирот…

Тот вдруг развернулся к Клауду – раздраженный, если не сказать злой, и внезапность этой смены ролей вдруг резанула по сердцу.

 - Это те люди? – прорычал Сефирот. – Это они послали тебя за мной? Кто ты такой, Клауд?

Клауд отшатнулся, но тот даже не заметил его замешательства.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно?– настаивал Сефирот. В его руке материализовался меч, и Клауд рефлекторно вскинул Цуруги, держа его между собой и подступающим генералом. - Что вам всем от меня нужно?!

\- Я хочу разобраться! – выкрикнул Клауд, поустойчивее ставя ноги. – Зачем ты спасал меня, чтобы снова убить?

Нервы сдавали. Хотелось положить конец всему. Клауд уже жалел, что не рассказал Рено о Сефироте.

\- Почему, Сефирот? Ну?

Тот на мгновение запнулся, а потом сузил полыхнувшие глаза.

\- Ты показался мне знакомым, - рыкнул он. – Я тебя почти помню!

Клауд только тверже перехватил меч.

\- А я вот помню все, Сефирот! – от ярости мутилось в голове. – И я не дам тебе уйти! Я пойду за тобой, куда бы ты не направлялся, а иначе тебе придется меня убить, слышишь?

\- Нет!

Прочертив в воздухе сверкающую дугу, меч Сефирота коснулся кровавого пятна на груди Клауда.

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое после всего, что ты совершил? – Клауд с легкостью отбил Масамунэ. – Но не я, так кто-то другой!

Опустив меч, Сефирот стоял, не шевелясь. Клауд смотрел ему в глаза и не понимал, что именно там видит.

\- Не надо было спасать, - добавил он, тоже опуская Цуруги. – Я иду с тобой, или здесь и сейчас всё решится.

\- Я тебе не доверяю, - сказал Сефирот.

Его меч засветился и исчез. Клауд ждал.

Он настороженно следил, как Сефирот приближается вплотную, но, понимая, что Масамунэ незримо следует за хозяином, все равно не шевелился. Уважению, доверию, или что там служило основой нейтралитета двух смертельных врагов – возможно, было не суждено родиться между ними. Сейчас Клауду требовалось хотя бы согласие.

\- Я тебе тоже, - ответил он.

Сефирот наклонил голову, изучая его лицо.

\- И насколько близко мы друг друга знали, Клауд? – вдруг тихо спросил он, и прежде, чем тот успеет отреагировать, притянул к себе за плечи и поцеловал.

От шока Клауд не смог произнести ни звука, только выдохнул в рот Сефирота, чувствуя ласку чужих губ - неожиданно мягкую и нежную. Так не целуют врагов, так вообще не…

Он оттолкнул от себя Сефирота, отлетел назад и остановился, тяжело дыша и не в силах оторвать взгляда от его влажно поблескивающих губ. Цуруги оттягивал руку, но Клауд в каком-то озарении понял, что двинься он сейчас, сделай хоть один неправильный шаг – хотя бы жест! – и Сефирот уйдет в пустыню.

И никто, ни Клауд, ни Турки не смогут его остановить.

Губы жгло, тело требовало движения. Но Сефирот смотрел, встревожено или изучающе, и Клауд заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Не наст… - он невольно облизнул губы, отводя взгляд. – Не настолько близко.

\- Прости, - вдруг прошептал Сефирот.

Случившееся было настолько диким и невероятным, что Клауд почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги. Цепляясь за Цуруги, он тяжело осел на песок.

\- Солнце уже высоко, - вздохнул Сефирот, и Клауд испытал прилив горячей благодарности за смену темы. – Нужно останавливаться на отдых.

Клауда хватило только на то, чтобы кивнуть.

\- Сиди здесь, - сказал Сефирот, оглядывая невысокие дюны по левую руку. – Это не займет у меня много времени.

\- Что?

\- Укрытие, - Сефирот пожал плечами, выбрал понятное ему одному место у подножия дюн и, опустившись на колени, начал разгребать песок руками.

Во рту у Клауда вдруг пересохло окончательно. Он машинально потянулся к рюкзаку, достал бутылку с водой, хлебнул и застыл, глядя в прикрытую белыми лохмотьями спину.

У Сефирота ничего не было с собой. Ни воды, ни пищи.

\- Эй, - позвал его Клауд. – Послушай…  

Он чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, предлагая ему воду, и если бы это продлилось хотя бы секундой больше, точно умер бы месте. Но Сефирот только молча кивнул.

Клауд даже почувствовал облегчение, когда бутылка перекочевала в другие руки, но тут из рюкзака выпал запаянный пакет, и...

\- Я уже ел, - проследив направление взгляда Клауда, сказал Сефирот.

Клауд смотрел на него, и неизвестно, что тот читал в его глазах, наверное, что-то совсем неправильное, потому что все же добавил:

\- Вчера. И не голоден.

Подавив тяжелый вздох, Клауд погладил пальцами полиэтиленовую обертку и попытался представить, что именно Сефирот ел накануне. Сколько. А неделю перед этим? Даже Солджерам нужна пища, а уж тем более здесь, в пустыне. Конечно, Сефирот всегда отличался от других, но сейчас…

После всего случившегося совесть просто не оставляла выбора, пусть даже рассудок сопротивлялся, и противный голос в голове, почему-то с интонациями Тифы, заходился в истерике: «Да он же сказал, что не голоден! Какое тебе до него дело? Ты его все равно убить собирался!».

Стараясь не задумываться о том, что делает, Клауд вытащил из рюкзака и стиснул в руке еще одну упаковку. Минус один день, если что-то пойдет не так. 

\- Эй, - еще раз окликнув уже отвернувшегося Сефирота, он решительно бросил ему паек. – Держи.

Сефирот поймал брикет – словно выхватил его из воздуха одним стремительным движением, и задумчиво посмотрел на Клауда.

\- Я иначе не могу, - сказал тот, делая вид, что возится с неподдающимся полиэтиленовым краем. Направленное внимание Сефирота снова чувствовалось физически, как будто там, в Лайфстриме, мертвецам нарочно раздавали тяжелые и многозначительные взгляды. Клауд почувствовал, что пауза становится невыносимой. Он должен был что-то сказать, но вот что… Язык словно приклеился к нёбу, а голос Тифы сменился смешком Рено. «Да брось, Клауд, что такого? Ну сморозил глупость, но это же так мило! Вон Руд всегда говорит…» Клауд зажмурился и с такой силой дернул пакет, что мясо из него едва не вывалилось на песок.

\- Еда на вкус не очень, но… - начал он, но тут Рено заржал: «Ты бы ему еще соус предложил!», и Клауд заткнулся, надеясь, что удалось не покраснеть.

\- Клауд, - медленно проговорил Сефирот. Тот еще ниже опустил голову. – Спасибо.

Клауд почувствовал, как жар заливает щеки – предательский, постыдный, неловкий. А оттого, что в глубине души Клауд помнил, что благодарить не за что, и жест - всего лишь уступка совести, становилось только хуже. Каким бы чудовищем Сефирот не был, он не должен благодарить пришедшего его убивать человека. Тем более, за глоток воды и кусок сублимированного дерьма.

 

Должно быть, он задремал. Скорее всего, просто уснул с открытыми глазами. Он сам не понял, как так получилось – еще секунду назад он смотрел на копающегося в песке Сефирота, а в следующее мгновение тот уже стоял рядом и осторожно тряс Клауда за плечо.

\- Что? – Казалось, голова распухла и вот-вот расколется на части. Глаза резало, и слепящее солнце было тому не единственной причиной.

\- Готово, - сказал Сефирот, показывая рукой куда-то себе за спину. Клауд на автомате посмотрел в ту сторону, но ничего, кроме бесконечного раскаленного песка, не заметил. – Залезай, я сделаю полог.

Клауд моргнул и с трудом поднялся, едва соображая, что от него требуется.

\- Давай, - поторопил его умственные процессы Сефирот. Потом подхватил Цуруги и рюкзак Клауда и перебросил его за небольшой песчаный вал. – Пока не нагрелось.

Клауд послушно сделал несколько шагов на негнущихся ногах и остановился, качнувшись, на краю сделанной Сефиротом даже не ямы – длинной неширокой траншеи в метр глубиной. Укрытие, если это было оно, выглядело странно. Стенки не осыпались, словно песок в них по какой-то причине намок и уплотнился. Он отличался даже цветом – более темным, каким-то серым оттенком, по сравнению с красновато-бурым склоном дюны.

Клауд почувствовал себя так, будто пропускает что-то очень важное. Но голова гудела, мысли причиняли почти физическую боль. Не зная, что делать, он оглянулся на Сефирота, и ощущение неправильности стало сильнее.

Тот раздевался - медленно разматывал свою странную накидку, высвобождаясь из нее, как из кокона, и Клауд застыл. Взгляд словно прикипел к обнаженным рукам Сефирота. Под кожей перекатывались мышцы, только и всего. Это не должно было стать тем зрелищем, от которого перехватывало дыхание, однако Клауд задохнулся. Забыв про головную боль, он смотрел на то, как Сефирот зачем-то набирает песок и завязывает его в небольших узлах по краю. Быстрые пальцы обладали каким-то гипнотическим влиянием, что-то стронулось в душе Клауда, но эмоциям оказалось не под силу пробиться сквозь глухую стену усталости,  загораживающей сознание.

Он пошатнулся и, чуть не свалившись в яму, выругался.

Обернувшийся Сефирот слабо улыбнулся и что-то сказал. Слова были знакомыми, только вот Клауд не мог вспомнить, что они означают. Он озадаченно нахмурился, но потом махнул на всё рукой и спрыгнул в песчаную канаву.

Здесь, внутри, песок не был нагрет солнцем, так что по сравнению с одуряющей жарой, чуть притененная прохлада ямы казалась благословением. Клауд механически подгреб под голову рюкзак, прижался спиной к холодной твердой стене и, не заботясь больше ни о чем, моментально уснул.

Второе пробуждение было милосердней. Он проснулся, чувствуя, что отлежал себе руку, и повернулся, высвобождая затекшую конечность. Разлепил на секунду веки, различил над головой что-то желтовато-белое, поудобнее устроил голову на чем-то мягком – удивительно уютном и согревающем, поймал себя на вопросе, куда же делся Сефирот, и снова отрубился.

В следующий раз он проснулся уже окончательно. Едва раскрыл глаза, сразу понял, что выспался, и какое-то время просто лежал, наслаждаясь мягким теплом и тишиной. В голове текли неторопливые мысли ни о чем, и нарушать этого спокойствия не хотелось.

Клауд лежал на боку, почти уткнувшись носом в стену, и мог разглядеть каждую песчинку перед глазами. Вопрос о том, почему песок не осыпается, отпал сам собой. Теперь Клауд видел, что тот расплавился, превратившись в тонкую, но крепкую стеклянную пленку. Картина того, как можно было добиться такого результата, всплыла перед внутренним взором сама собой – Сефирот, разрезающий песок разогретым энергией мечом…

Клауд вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза.

Теперь, когда усталость прошла, он остался один на один с памятью. Клауд препарировал каждый свой взгляд, обращенный на Сефирота, каждое слово, реакцию и не мог поверить, что это все делал он, Клауд. Сейчас не выходило укрыться за стеной неприятия – прятаться от самого себя было бессмысленно. Так что следовало отталкиваться и от того дикого поцелуя, и от смущения при виде обнаженного плеча, над которым завернулся рукав, и протянутой в помощь руки, и разделенного на двоих пайка.

Новый вздох получился тяжелым.

Сефирот что-то разбудил в Клауде. Что-то еще очень смутное и трудно определимое.

За несколько лет после гибели Зака – первого события, которое Клауд помнит действительно отчетливо, - пустота в голове, на том месте, где когда-то существовала цельная личность, заполнялась обрывками жизни. Иначе не скажешь: события наслаивались одно на другое, пересекались, смешивались, выстраивались в какие-то логические цепочки, но так до сих пор и не объединились в общую линию. Тифа, дети, геостигма, Турки, Баррет с его очередными идеями – все носило какой-то обрывочный характер. Постоянной, временами даже абсолютной неуверенности в себе. Ему постоянно требовалась поддержка, пусть даже мысленная – последние слова Зака, снова и снова прокручиваемые в голове, ободряющие улыбки Тифы или убежденность Турков. Да какая разница, чья… И только сейчас Клауд начинал ощущать собственную состоятельность. Он испытывал что-то сам. Не потому, что так хотели другие, не потому, что так нужно было сделать из-за каких-то внешних факторов, нет. Он менялся внутри, пока еще только предчувствуя эти слабые ростки чего-то нового – родившегося только для Клауда и нужного только ему. 

Неизвестно, что получится дальше. То, что он не убил Сефирота, оставалось самым главным.

И теперь не сможет убить, понял Клауд, разглядывая бурые слипшиеся песчинки, поблескивающие в рассеянном свете.

Это непосредственно подводило ко второй мысли – просьбе Рено взять Сефирота живым. И здесь кое-что плохо стыковалось друг с другом. Сейчас, когда Клауд отдохнул и успокоился, он видел, как минимум, три странных обстоятельства: Карта Древних, собственное исцеление и несколько оговорок Сефирота.

«Те люди», «вам всем от меня надо» - такое не говорят, даже если внезапно воскресают в незнакомом месте и, прорубившись на свободу, уходят в пустыню. Конечно, Сефирот мог лгать – в груди Клауда сразу шевельнулось темное горячее чувство – но к чему было водить за нос человека, которого впервые видишь? А в этом Клауд уже был уверен. Непонятные реакции Сефирота… Такое сложно подделать. Хотя нет предела совершенству, конечно. Но если допустить, что Сефирот говорил правду, выходило, что в информации, полученной от Руфуса, не хватало определенной части. Получалось, что общение Сефирота как минимум с Турками, даже если сбросить со счетов реформистов, было чуть больше афишируемого. Да и те слова Рено, сначала удивившие до крайности, а теперь ставшие незримым стержнем, на которое нанизывалось все остальное.

Выходило, что Руфус и Турки ставили именно на отношение Клауда и были абсолютно правы. Не будь той пули в грудь, Клауду и в голову бы не пришло заговорить с Сефиротом. И тогда бы он не узнал, что…

Что именно он не должен узнать?!

Проклятие!

У Клауда появилось дикое желание позвонить Рено или Руфусу и выбить из них всю правду, до последнего слова.  Вместе с том он прекрасно понимал, что только подставится под удар. Мало того, откроет карты раньше времени. Есть среди них козыри или нет – это второй вопрос. Но Рено – и тем более Руфус – далеко не дураки и запросто просчитают, откуда у Клауда появились основания для подобных претензий.

Нет. Где бы сейчас ни находился Сефирот - нет.           

Поворочавшись на твердом прохладном песке, он чуть отодвинулся от стенки и прислонился спиной к чему-то мягкому, очень удобному. В голове вспыхнуло внезапное озарение, и ответом на него стала сильная рука, состоящая сплошь из стальных мускулов, которая накрыла Клауда поперек груди.

Обняла и чуть придвинула к себе.

Он едва не забыл, как дышать. Среди панически заметавшихся мыслей не нашлось ни одной толковой. Клауд внезапно понял, что лежит на руке спящего Сефирота, а рюкзак валяется чуть дальше, около почему-то осыпавшейся стенки, и на нём свернулась…    

Вот дерьмо!

Потревоженная движением змея уже поднимала свою широкую треугольную голову. Раздвоенный язык беспокойно пробовал воздух. На кончике серого, с желтыми пятнами хвоста, задрожали роговые пластинки, издавая предупреждающий, а потому особо жуткий треск.

Какая-то разновидность гремучника, а эти змеи были сплошь и рядом ядовиты, некоторые даже плевались ядом. Двинься Клауд, хотя бы пошевелись - тварь сделает бросок и уж точно не промахнется в ограниченном пространстве. А до меча, не говоря уже про лечебную материю еще надо дотянуться, и неизвестно, будет ли у Клауда время после укуса.

Он еле слышно выругался. Даже тесное соседство с Сефиротом померкло по сравнению с этой тварью, привлеченной, очевидно, прохладой и тенью.

\- Где она? – вдруг шепнул Сефирот ему на ухо, Клауд даже не почувствовал, что тот проснулся. Его рука по-прежнему была расслаблена, дыхание было таким же тихим и размеренным. Сефирот даже не шевельнулся при пробуждении. Он просто услышал звук, сразу все понял и проснулся.

Клауд сглотнул.

\- Змея где? – тихо повторил Сефирот.

\- Две ладони от моей головы, - так же тихо ответил Клауд, не сводя взгляда с ядовитого гада. – Почти в самом углу. Лежит на рюкзаке, готовится к броску.

Раскачивающаяся голова поднималась все выше, давая возможность оценить истинные размеры твари. Тело в руку толщиной и длина не меньше двух метров внушали не уважение - страх.

\- Понял, - шепнул Сефирот. – Не шевелись.

Клауд хотел кивнуть, но потом вдруг понял, что это и будет тем самым движением, и не ответил.

Внешне как будто ничего не происходило. Раздавалось лишь сухой звук змеиной трещотки да еле слышное шипение. Но Клауд чувствовал, даже не видел, только ощущал телом, как медленно сдвигается обнимающая рука Сефирота - миллиметр за миллиметром…

Клауд не понимал, что тот хочет сделать. Достать до змеи, перехватить ее в броске? Он уже почти решился спросить об этом, как пальцы Сефирота вдруг сжались в кулак, и сверкающее лезвие Масамунэ, сияющее, восстающее из нематериального мира и обретающее смертоносную плоть, стремительно развернулось совсем рядом. Миг, вспышка, удар горячего воздуха по лицу, короткий звук взрезаемой плоти и песка – и всё.

Клауд даже ахнуть не успел. Только вжался в Сефирота, инстинктивно отодвигаясь от уже неподвижного меча, и смотрел, как извивается на рюкзаке обезглавленное тело.

Отрубленная змеиная голова лежала рядом, и в глазах остывала жизнь… Клауд бросил взгляд на раскрытую пасть и содрогнулся.

\- Уже все, - негромко сказал Сефирот. – Не бойся.

Масамунэ исчез из его руки так же внезапно, как и появился.

\- Не делай так больше, - спешно отодвигаясь от Сефирота, пробормотал Клауд, чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце. И уже задней мыслью понял, что не смог решить, о чем просил больше: о столь внезапной материализации меча или же об объятиях. Без разрешения, подсказала подленькая мыслишка.

\- Пора двигаться, - произнес Сефирот, поднимаясь и убирая натянутое над их укрытием полотнище.

Теперь Клауд заметил удивившие его вначале набитые песком узелки, их назначение тоже стало понятным – они удерживали полог на месте, натягивая его над укрытием.

Лишившись тканевой крыши, яма сразу превратилась в простое углубление в песке, не больше того. Одновременно пропала и какая-то особенная уединенность, Клауд почувствовал потерю, стоило ему выбраться наружу. Мимолетный укол одиночества и непонятная уязвимость, испытываемая под неизменно-синим небом, стали для Клауда неприятным сюрпризом.

Собирались они в молчании. Единственное слово обронил Сефирот, да и то в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Клауда, когда перебросил ему выпотрошенную змею.

\- Съедим, - веско сказал он, делая на голове подобие капюшона.

Клауд только пожал плечам и сунул змею в рюкзак.

Судя по времени на часах Руда, привал длился  пять или шесть часов. Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, и оглушающий жар постепенно начинал сходить на нет. Температура воздуха стала более-менее комфортной, и Сефирот явно планировал совершить очередной марш-бросок, но вот только куда?

Поднимаясь вслед за ним на гребень дюны, Клауд ломал голову, как бы поаккуратнее приступить к расспросам. Окажись в сходном положении, он, как и Сефирот, любой вопрос воспринял бы в штыки.

Так что, они довольно долго шли в молчании – Сефирот впереди, а Клауд, старательно наступая в оставленные им следы, сзади. Сефирот ничего не сказал, даже когда заметил данное обстоятельство, но его шаги стали короче. Одно из тех молчаливых проявлений суровой заботы, которые никак не укладывались в голове.

Уже смеркалось, когда Сефирот неожиданно остановился, словно прислушиваясь к себе.

\- Что? – спросил Клауд. Он наклонился и уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться. Хоть Сефирот и старался идти с ним в одном темпе, получалось все равно утомительно.

\- Еще немного и дюны кончатся, - разглядывая синеющие на горизонте горы, ответил Сефирот. Он чуть поворачивал голову, замирал, словно сверяя видимую картину с хранящейся в памяти картиной, а потом повторял это снова. Как будто пытался отыскать известный только ему ориентир.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? – выдохнул Клауд без всякой задней мысли. – Может, эти пески до самых гор тянутся.

\- Нет, - задумчиво ответил Сефирот. – Пара километров еще, не больше.

\- Ты был здесь раньше? – осторожно спросил Клауд.

Вообще-то ему не требовался ответ. Уверенность в том, что Сефирот идет знакомым маршрутом, подспудно зрела все это время, и - проклятие! – Клауд даже зажмурился от пришедшей в голову идеи.

Но Сефирот все же ответил.

\- Да, - сказал, как отрезал он. – Был.

Клауд проглотил рвавшееся с языка «когда» - этим он озадачит Рено, и постарался перевести разговор в более нейтральную область.

\- Ну и хорошо. Я согласен на все, только чтоб песка больше не видеть. Да что? – в ответ на слабую усмешку Сефирота, оговорился он.

\- Там камни, - со знанием дела отозвался Сефирот и вдруг улыбнулся шире. – И кактусы.

 Потрясенный Клауд не нашелся с ответом.

Нет, дело не в том, что его пугали кактусы, совсем нет. А вот тепло, разлившееся в груди всего лишь от одной адресованной улыбки – очень даже. И если расценивать слова Сефирота в шутливом ключе…

Клауд снова шагал, как робот, только теперь не от ярости. Спрятав лицо под ненужным сейчас капюшоном, он шел, буквально сгорая от стыда, и все прокручивал в голове возможный ответ. Цеплялся за слова, время которым уже прошло, поправлял себя и снова чувствовал это идиотское чувство – робости и сомнения, какого-то радостного подъема и одновременно с этим угрызений совести. И надежду, что в каменистой, заросшей кактусами пустыне будет сложнее найти их обоих.  

Он не должен был, не должен был это чувствовать!

Между тем температура воздуха стремительно падала. Клауд начал думать о том, чтобы достать из рюкзака теплую одежду. Вокруг окончательно стемнело - последние лучи солнца уже погасли, а звезды еще не зажглись. Самое темное время суток, что и говорить. Даже всплывающий из-за горизонта серпик ночного светила не дарил света. Зацепившись за него взглядом, Клауд вдруг сбился с шага.

Звонок! Рено, мать его!

Он остановился, сбросил с плеч рюкзак и, вытащив телефон, посмотрел в сторону Сефирота. Тоже остановившегося, и от накативших валом мыслей стало нехорошо.

Клауд не мог разговаривать при Сефироте, но и отойти от него не мог – в такой темноте, где человеческая-то фигура едва угадывалась с расстояния в пять метров, лишние десять-пятнадцать шагов могли оказаться фатальными. Если Сефирот вздумает уйти - да что там! – хотя бы не откликнется, Клауд будет впустую блуждать еще пару часов. К тому же, если дюны вот-вот закончатся… Твою же мать! Отыскать следы на камнях будет невозможно.

Но если звонить при Сефироте, даже наплевав на то, что он услышит содержание разговора – и неизвестно еще к каким придет выводам при этом! – Турки могут запеленговать сигнал, и в случае возможной ошибки Клауда у Сефирота не будет ни одного гребан ~~н~~ ого шанса.

\- Проблемы? – уточнил тот. Голос, вымороженный до полного исчезновения эмоций, резанул по сердцу. Память рефлекторно огрызнулась такими воспоминаниями, что у Клауда зашевелились волоски на шее. Так, наверное, вздыбливается шерсть на волчьем загривке.

\- Не у меня, - излишне резко ответил Клауд, не успевая сдержаться.

Он сразу же пожалел об этих словах и о том, что не видит лица Сефирота, тоже.

\- Ясно, - еще один знакомый тон, на сей раз полного безразличия. Это было еще хуже, Клауду захотелось выть от совершенной ошибки.

\- Подожди! – выкрикнул он уже удаляющейся спине. – Стой! Прости, я…

Что он должен был сказать? ЧТО?

Он сжал кулаки и зло вскинул голову.

\- Я не хочу тебе зла! – крикнул он. Правда, будь она проклята! – И ты должен поверить мне так же, как я верю тебе!

Сефирот остановился. По крайней мере, Клауд очень надеялся на это. Он напрягал слух, пытаясь разобрать шелест песка, но ничего.

\- Пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Клауд. У Сефирота, пустыни, времени… - Пожалуйста, Сефирот.

Темнота отозвалась вздохом.

\- Пошли, - сказал Сефирот. – Выйдем из дюн, и дальше будет видно.

Клауд не стал спорить, подхватил рюкзак и побежал к нему, так и сжимая в руке телефон.

Сефирот оказался прав. Пески закончились внезапно, без всякого предупреждения – Клауд всего лишь поднялся на гребень дюны и увидел перед собой совершенно другой пейзаж. С песков словно содрали рыбью чешую: даже в темноте были видны изогнутые, правильные полумесяцы склонов, которыми одна пустыня надвигалась на другую.

\- Я иду вперед, - произнес Сефирот, не останавливаясь. – А ты, если захочешь, меня догонишь.

\- Но как?! - Клауд неопределенно взмахнул рукой и сжал зубы.

На глаза чуть ли не слезы наворачивались от бессилия что-либо изменить.

\- Ты увидишь, - ответил Сефирот и стерся в темноте.

Клауд безрезультатно поискал его взглядом и сел на песок. Раздражение граничило с отчаянием, самое то настроение для разговора с Рено.

Он набрал номер и терпеливо выслушал все маршевые аккорды. Потом так же внимательно отнесся к наступившей паузе и снова заигравшему вступлению.

\- О, Клауд! – чересчур бодро отозвался Рено. – Привет!

В трубке вдруг что-то словно взорвалось, раздались автоматные очереди, кто-то закричал, как от боли.

\- Рено? – Клауд похолодел.

\- Ну, мы тут немного заняты, - скороговоркой отозвался тот. – Погоди секунду, я сейчас…

Теперь звук выстрелов – сухой отрывистый треск и звон отлетающих гильз – слышался гораздо отчетливее. Сомнений уже не осталось, Турки вели бой, и отвлекать Рено, значило подвергать его смертельной опасности.

 - Йо, Руд, а еще так сможешь? – вдруг приглушенно засмеялся тот. – Вон там, на десять часов, ну?

\- Смотри, умник, - пророкотал Руд и в то же мгновение Клауд чуть не оглох от близкого взрыва, усиленного микрофонами телефона.

\- Попал! Нет, надо же, правда, попал! – голосом Рено шуршало в ухе или трубке. Клауд только помотал головой. - Только целоваться не лезь, - а это снова Руд, но уже нечетко, почти пропадая из зоны слышимости.

\- Рено? – позвал Клауд. – Эй?

\- Да, всё! Я весь твой, - возбужденно откликнулся тот. – Рассказывай! Как у тебя успехи? Нашел его?

\- Нет, - решительно соврал Клауд. – Но у меня есть одно предположение. Хочу его проверить, но без твоей помощи ничего не выйдет.

\- Клауд, все, что угодно…

Он набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. Только не думать о том, что Сефирота снова придется искать, а потом опять налаживать контакт…

\- Я подумал, раз он так уверенно идет в одном направлении, значит, уже бывал в этих местах? Что, если поднять архивы, посмотреть схемы проводимых здесь маневров…

Рено мягко откашлялся.

\- Бесполезно. Поверь мне, эту версию мы уже отработали, - заметил он на фоне отдаляющихся выстрелов. – Никаких операций в том районе, даже засекреченных.

Значит, дело обстояло хуже, чем представлялось.

\- А Сефирот может знать что-то такое, чего не знаем мы? – изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы голос звучал обыкновенно, спросил Клауд.

\- Мы подозреваем, что может, - весьма осторожно ответил Рено.

Клауд почувствовал, будто под ногами не песок, а тонкий скользкий лед.

\- Это как-то связано с Дженовой, ведь так?

Рено помолчал.

\- Ты же видел ее саркофаг в Нибельхейме, верно? – неожиданно ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

\- Да, видел.

\- Она была красивой? - Озадаченный неожиданной сменой темы, Клауд промолчал. – Йо, мне всегда было интересно, - беззаботно продолжил Рено. – Как она выглядела? Ну, страшилищем была или что?

\- Или что, - признался Клауд.

\- Я так и думал, - фыркнул Рено. В трубке опять зашуршало, раздался звук выстрела. – Ладно. Нет, йо, на самом деле я не догадываюсь, что там помнит и тем более знает Сефиротом. Для этого мне нужно влезть к нему в голову, а до этого тебе его поймать, - беззаботно рассмеялся Рено, и по спине Клауда побежали мурашки.

Вот оно. Каким-то ненормальным чутьем, пробуждавшимся так редко, что он порой сам себе не верил, Клауд понял – причина всей этой безумной гонки именно в том, что хранится в памяти Сефирота. В его – минуту! – потерянной памяти?

\- Но он же ничего не помнит? – переспросил Клауд.

Рено оборвал смех и засмеялся снова, только теперь его эмоция походила на предыдущую так же, как оригинал на отражение в кривом зеркале.

\- Конечно, нет, - весело согласился Турк. – Это я так, к слову, йо.

Клауд посмотрел на лежащую впереди черную пустыню, куда ушел Сефирот, и промолчал.

\- О, Клауд! – оживился Рено. – Совсем забыл, йо. Тут Ценг интересовался, не надо ли тебе чего? Можем сбросить тебе воды или… - он перешел на доверительный шепот. – Руд вообще посоветовал закинуть тебе Ценга, но я решительно воспротивился. Нечего ему прохлаждаться, когда мы тут в поте лица…

\- Не сомневаюсь, – стуча зубами от холода, мрачно подытожил Клауд. - Ладно, будут новости, сообщу. И мне пока ничего не надо.

\- Я понял, - откликнулся Рено. – До связи!

Клауд сунул телефон в рюкзак и, поднявшись на ноги, обхватил себя руками. Беспокойство вернулось снова. Он ума не мог приложить, как отыскать Сефирота сейчас – в полной темноте и отсутствии надежды найти след. 

Он уже начал спускаться на каменистую равнину, когда вдруг увидел, как впереди что-то вспыхнуло. Оранжево-красное пламя, такое же, что бывает от применения красной материи, взметнулось над пустыней, выхватив из темноты силуэт стоящего рядом человека, а потом быстро опало до земли, оставаясь мерцающим, едва различимым, но все же световым пятном.

Ты увидишь, снова услышал Сефирота Клауд.

Он улыбнулся и заспешил к маяку горящего в темноте костра.

 

Идти по твердой земле было в удовольствие, даже несмотря на то, что под ноги то и дело попадались комья незаметной в темноте травы и колючий кустарник, отзывающийся поскрипыванием, стоило на него наступить. Обещанные Сефиротом кактусы не встречались, или Клауду пока просто не везло? Ведь, кто знает, какого они размера, может, выше человеческого роста и с колючками в ладонь, или, напротив, такие мелкие, что и не различить. Может быть, это именно их Клауд с хрустом давил ботинками.

Он поежился от холода и плотнее завернулся в балахон. Странно, но Клауд не помнил, чтобы он так мерз первые две ночи в пустыне. Факт оставался фактом, и не важно, было ли это свидетельством взбудораженного состояния или не декларированным эффектом лечебной материи, предохранившей организм от переохлаждения и в ночное время суток. Тратить драгоценный шарик для того, чтобы выяснить спорный вопрос, определенно не стоило.

Так что, когда Клауд подошел к Сефироту и горевшему в неглубокой впадине костру, он уже продрог до костей.

\- Садись к огню, - сказал Сефирот, подкидывая в огонь здоровенную ветку. Мелкие листочки моментально почернели и скрутились в загудевшем пламени. Над костром роем взлетели искры.

Клауд бросил рюкзак, торопливо протянул к теплу руки и, поймав понимающую ухмылку Сефирота – слабое, едва заметное движение губ, вдруг снова почувствовал смущение.

Да что ж такое-то!

\- Я… - он почувствовал страшную необходимость оправдаться, завести разговор… О чем-нибудь, неважно, только чтобы не чувствовать себя беззащитным перед этим взглядом Сефирота. Вот только нужные слова никак не шли на язык. – Не думал, что ты так далеко уйдешь.

Сказал и только потом понял, что именно. Как будто сам уже не понял, как под него подстраивается Сефирот!

\- Сегодня очень холодная ночь, - не акцентируя внимания на его словах, ответил тот и поворошил угли. – Думаю, придется остаться здесь. Кстати, ты там змею не съел еще?

\- Что? – недоуменно вскинул голову Клауд и чуть не поперхнулся.

Сефирот смотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь и изогнув губы в усмешке.

Клауда тут же обдало жаром. Он машинально даже от костра отодвинулся и не сразу сообразил, что прозвучавшее было просьбой достать трофей из рюкзака.

\- Когда-нибудь пробовал такое? – поинтересовался Сефирот, забирая у Клауда выпотрошенную и ободранную от кожи тушку.

\- Не доводилось, вроде бы, - осторожно ответил тот, с сомнением поглядывая на сворачиваемую в кольцо змею. – Я не помню.

Сефирот разгреб костер, положил тушку в образовавшуюся ямку и снова засыпал ее углями. Потом подбросил веток и, только потом, пристально посмотрев на Клауда через взметнувшийся огонь, тихо спросил:

\- А что ты помнишь?

Застигнутый врасплох, Клауд вздрогнул и не смог отвести взгляда.

Выбрасывая в темноту языки пламени, правда лежала между ними – огонь, кровь и смерть.

Клауд не хотел касаться этой темы. Раздерганный на части израненной памятью и новой, открывшейся рядом с Сефиротом реальностью, он многое бы отдал, чтобы не затрагивать прошлого, клеймом выжженного на сердце. Хотя бы не сейчас. Клауду требовалось еще немного времени, чтобы окончательно разобраться в себе. Он не был готов, не был!

Но Сефирот ждал ответа. Он словно заглядывал Клауду в душу, выворачивая наружу целые пласты спрессованной боли. И легкое потрескивание костра оборачивалось ревом беснующегося пламени, в воздухе опять нестерпимо пахло гарью, а слабый отсвет пламени превращался в зарево, стоящее над гибнущим городом.

\- Я помню, как горел Нибельхейм, - перед глазами Клауда снова полыхали дома. Он не смог противостоять смазанным, нечетким, столько раз приходившим в кошмарах воспоминаниям. Память затягивала, словно глубокая река. Она кружилась водоворотом туч над Мидгаром, пылала в холодных зеленых глазах, метеором неслась с небес. Клауд сдирал с себя обугленные слои, один за другим, и там, под черным слоем едва остывшей золы снова пламенела ослепительная ненависть. – Я помню тела, везде… Мужчины, женщины… Дети. Люди, которых убил ты.

\- Нет, - тихо сказал Сефирот.

Клауд поднял на него невидящий взгляд.

\- Нет? – он стиснул кулаки, приподнимаясь. Ему стало очень важно, чтобы Сефирот услышал каждое слово. – Это ты убил их всех. Вырезал весь город. Ты сжег его.

\- Нет, - повторил тверже Сефирот. – Нет.

\- Ты убил моих родителей, - наклонившись над костром, выдохнул ему в лицо Клауд.

\- Нет!

Сефирот не верил. Клауд видел отголоски боли в его глазах и… наслаждался этим.

\- И я убил тебя. - Голос сорвался от ярости. - Но ты вернулся, принеся смертельную болезнь. Ты хотел уничтожить все живое, и я убил тебя снова. Слышишь, Сефирот?

\- Нет, - тот сузил глаза, и Клауд не смог вынести больше.

От заслонившей всё ненависти скрутило желудок. Клауд бросился вперед - прыгнул через костер, обрушиваясь на Сефирота и желая только одного: причинить ему такую же боль, которую испытал сам.

Кажется, они катались по камням, а Клауд выкрикивал все новые и новые обвинения. Кажется, пытался ударить, или, может, рвался из стальной хватки Сефирота. Он не помнил себя. Он уже ничего не помнил. Наверное, именно так сходят с ума.

Когда он пришел в себя, эта мысль появилась первой.

Он лежал, придавленный к земле тяжелым телом Сефирота и распятый его руками. По лицу текли слезы, предплечье горячо дергало от локтя и вверх, но Клауд был жив. Сефирот лишь держал его, прижимая собой, и что-то повторял ему на ухо, раз за разом… Клауду пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы разобрать в этом срывающемся шепоте: « Я не мог, не мог…».

\- Но ты сделал это, - опустошенно отозвался Клауд, чувствуя, как злость снова подергивается пеплом. Он как будто пережил все заново и только теперь прошлое, наконец, отпускало его из своих цепких объятий.

Чужие пальцы на его запястьях разжались, но он остался лежать, распластавшись на камнях и глядя в черное небо.

\- Я не убийца, - хрипло ответил Сефирот.

\- Многие с тобой бы поспорили.

Сефирот поднялся и сел, сгорбив плечи. Клауду аж по сердцу резануло отчаянием, скрывавшимся за этой позой.

Словно два разных человека – тот, хранившийся в памяти, и этот, оглушенный, раздавленный… Клауд уже слышал вопрос, который будет задан в следующую минуту, и так же ярко видел, что произнеси его Сефирот, всё будет кончено. Выхода уже не будет. Ни для кого. «Ты искал меня, чтобы убить снова?»

\- Ты... – начал Сефирот, но Клауд успел раньше.

Он схватил его за плечо, дернул к себе, разворачивая, и Сефирот подчинился, словно неживая кукла… Лишь поднял на него глаза, и Клауд задохнулся, увидев в них боль, сожаление, смирение – все то, чего не было в ледяном взгляде Генерала. Так смотрел солдат, но не убийца. Не монстр – человек. Не безумец – жертва чудовищного эксперимента…

\- Наш ужин, наверное, сгорел? – выпалил Клауд, отчаянно желая стереть с этого лица безжизненное выражение.

Сефирот моргнул, явно не понимая, о чем его спрашивают.

\- Змея, - не отпуская его плеча, напомнил Клауд. – Я никогда раньше не пробовал змеиного мяса.

\- Что?.. А, да, - немного неуверенно кивнул тот. – Конечно.

Они вернулись к затухающему костру. Сефирот раскопал угли и, вытащив черный, слипшийся кусок, от которого несло гарью, начал счищать золу острым концом обломанной ветки.

Клауд сел рядом. Потому что с этой стороны огня оставалось больше, к тому же от Сефирота тоже шло тепло, и… Почему-то хотелось сидеть именно здесь.

Сефирот молча разломил змею пополам, для этого хватило одного резкого движения, и так же молча протянул Клауду его кусок. В ответ Клауд достал из рюкзака бутылку воды и поставил между собой и Сефиротом. Тоже не проронив ни слова.

Змеиное мясо оказалось сухим и почти безвкусным, но вполне сносным, особенно, если не заморачиваться тем, что еще утром оно ядовитой тварью ползало по песку. По крайней мере, Клауд отвлекся, обгрызая его с острых позвонков, и не сразу заметил, что Сефирот к своему куску так и не притронулся.

\- В чем дело? – спросил Клауд. – Только не говори, что мясо отравлено.

Шутка вышла натянутой. Сефирот даже не пошевелился.

\- Не могу поверить, что я это сделал, – невыразительно проговорил он, следя за тем, как по остывающим углям попеременно прокатываются белые и черные волны. – Почему?

Клауд вздохнул. Затухающий костер вдруг стал очень увлекательным зрелищем.

\- Ты словно обезумел, когда узнал про Дженову, - сказал Клауд.

\- А что случилось с моей матерью? – эхом отозвался Сефирот. – Ее тоже я?..

\- Нет, - тихо разуверил его Клауд. – И Дженова не твоя мать. Это инопланетный вирус, мне Руфус потом говорил, что Ходжо внедрил его тебе в …

\- Подожди, – вдруг перебил его Сефирот и замолчал.

На какой-то миг Клауд почувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Если Сефирот снова…

Но тот сидел, нахмурившись, и выглядел как человек, перебиравший не слишком приятные воспоминания.

Клауд затаил дыхание.

\- Вот, значит, в чем дело, – пробормотал Сефирот, задумчиво крутя в руках обгорелое мясо. – Это многое объясняет.

\- Что именно? – осторожно напомнил о себе Клауд.

Сефирот его не услышал. Он рассматривал свою руку, будто впервые ее видел.

\- Уникальный проект Ходжо, - прошептал он, сжимая пальцы в кулак. – Гибрид…

В реакции Сефирота было что-то неправильное.

\- Уже нет, - сказал Клауд, оставив попытки поймать ускользающую мысль. – Клеток Дженовы в тебе уже нет, их…

Он напоролся на пристальный взгляд Сефирота и сбился.

\- Ты уверен? - отчеканил Сефирот. – Ты точно это знаешь?

\- Да, - ответил Клауд и почувствовал острую необходимость добавить. – Ты действительно не тот человек, которого я знал.

Он бы улыбнулся, обязательно, и улыбка наверняка получилась бы виноватой, но тут во взгляде Сефирота появилась обеспокоенность, и Клауд снова испугался.

\- У тебя кровь, - заметил Сефирот, медленно проведя пальцами по его руке. – Ты поранился, когда…

Он не стал договаривать – Клауд сделал это сам.

\- Когда набросился на тебя? – произнес он, дрожа от изучающего прикосновения.

\- Да, - спокойно подтвердил Сефирот. – Наверное, я заслужил.

\- Наверное.

Больно не было, нет. Сефирот действовал аккуратно и бережно, и принять его действия за ласку можно было, лишь очень сильно захотев, но все равно. Внимание льстило.

Смущало.

\- Ничего страшного, - повернув лицо к догоревшему костру, пробормотал Клауд. – Заживет. Переводить материю на такую царапину…

\- Клауд, - вдруг перебил его Сефирот. – О чем ты говоришь?

Боковое зрение зацепило какой-то отблеск. Легкий зарождающийся свет, становящийся ярче, набирающий краски. Клауд резко развернулся и застыл, глядя, как между пальцев Сефирота сворачивается клубок неоновых нитей – нежно-зеленый сгусток материи. Сначала совсем крошечный, он рос с каждой секундой, пока, наконец, не стал братом-близнецом тех шариков, что лежали в контейнере, спрятанном в рюкзаке.

Все слова моментально вылетели из головы.

Сефирот активировал материю. Волна лечащей энергии потекла по телу, ускоряя регенерацию клеток, но Клауд не смог выдавить из себя ни звука. Однако временный ступор был небольшой ценой за понимание, зачем Руфусу нужен живой Сефирот. Целый и невредимый.

Конечно, он знал о людях, которые могли концентрировать Лайфстрим до такой степени, чтобы получалась материя. Вдоволь наслушался историй, обязательно звучавших в «Седьмом небе» под конец какого-нибудь городского праздника, когда ухо переставало различать стук пивных кружек и громкие разговоры хорошенько поднабравшихся посетителей. Но никогда не думал, что придет время, и он задумается, сколько на самом деле вымысла и сколько правды в легендах о Древних.

Он нашел в себе силы ни о чем Сефирота не спрашивать. Только поблагодарил и, пододвинувшись к костру, положил в него толстое сучковатое полено. Кусок древесного ствола обладал таким ровным срезом, что не оставалось сомнений, как именно он получился. По корявой жесткой коре осторожно пополз огонь, изредка потрескивая и рассыпаясь острыми, разлетавшимися в стороны искрами.

А Клауд смотрел на завораживающие переливы пламени и пытался собрать факты воедино.

То, с какой простотой и естественностью Сефирот использовал никогда не принадлежавшее ему умение, наводило только на одну мысль – он делал это раньше. Многократно, и не относясь к этой уникальной способности, как к из ряда вон выходящей вещи. То, что он отправился в пустыню, известным только ему маршрутом, значило то же самое. Карта Древних, ставшая поводом для занимательного обмена фразами между Турками – тогда Клауд не понял смысла. И недавняя оговорка Рено, вопрос про Нибельхейм… Пропади оно всё пропадом!

Сколько Клауд знал Турков – и Руфуса, уж если на то пошло, - они никогда не говорили всей правды. Заведомой лжи тоже не было. Истина подавалась в точно дозированном оформлении субъективной информации, каждый мог слышать что хотел, и кто был виноват, если в интерпретации вдруг допускалась ошибка? Идеальная тактика. Клауд умом это понимал, а вот эмоции порой было трудно сдерживать.

Хотя, надо отдать должное, Шинра и Турки относились к нему, как к своему. Тот же Рено уже дал несколько подсказок, теперь Клауд их видел так отчетливо, что не получалось даже разозлиться. Его медленно и постепенно подводили к правде, приоткрывая то одну, то другую завесу. Это значило либо охрененный уровень доверия – во что было трудно поверить, либо очередную подстраховку – что Клауд допускал, но тогда не понимал, зачем ему вообще скармливали эту информацию. Готовили к чему-то еще? Хотя, куда уж больше…

«Ты ее видел» - крутилось в голове беззвучным эхом, и логическая цепочка выстраивалась сама. Тело в саркофаге, клетки вируса, Лайфстрим с хранящимися в нем знаниями, возвращение Сефирота, потеря им собственной памяти и обретение чужых навыков.

Клауд не поверил бы, скажи ему Руфус правду с самого начала.

Он покосился на сидящего рядом Сефирота и не успел прикусить язык, озвучивая внезапно вспыхнувшую в голове догадку.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя женщиной, да?

Сефирот недоуменно повернулся в его сторону. Клауд увидел, как появилась морщинка на его лбу: он хмурился, не понимая вопроса, а потом вдруг моргнул. Веки закрылись и снова открылись, но теперь у Сефирота было совсем другое лицо – удивление и насмешка, которая становилась все больше. Брови изогнулись, краешки губ поднялись, в глазах зажглось веселье, и Сефирот откинул голову, расхохотавшись во весь голос.

Клауду немедленно стало стыдно за свою глупость, но всего лишь на миг, потому что мгновением позже он уже смеялся вместе с Сефиротом, счастливый только оттого, что слышит его смех.

\- Уверяю тебя, нет, - с широкой улыбкой ответил Сефирот, окидывая Клауда заинтересованным взглядом. – Совсем нет!

Клауд немедленно поперхнулся воздухом и закашлялся. Все еще посмеиваясь, Сефирот тут же похлопал его по спине, чем смутил окончательно.

\- Все не настолько плохо, - наконец отсмеявшись, сказал Сефирот и протянул ноги поближе к огню. – Я многого не помню, но с самоидентификацией у меня проблем нет.

Клауд по инерции кивнул, только потом сообразив, что соглашаться было не с чем.

\- И сразу, пока ты не задал вопроса, который у тебя на лбу написан, - Сефирот посерьезнел. – Как там было в Лайфстриме, я тоже не помню.

\- А что помнишь? – тихо спросил Клауд, глядя в огонь. - Ну… вообще?

Сефирот вздохнул.

\- Смутно все, - ответил он. В поле зрения Клауда попала ветка, которой Сефирот поворошил угли. – Как будто в затянувшемся сне. Я помню людей, какие-то события, но не уверен, со мной ли это происходило. Странное ощущение.

\- Я тебя понимаю, - эхом отозвался Клауд. - У меня было так же.

Он удивленно замер, словно его вдруг словно накрыло огромным стеклянным колпаком. Как будто пространство раздвинулось, черное небо стало еще глубже, а звезды набухли сияющими лампами над головой.

\- Оказывается, мы похожи, - усмехнулся Сефирот, озвучивая его мысли.

\- Да.

Какое-то время они молчали, а потом Сефирот начал говорить сам.

\- Я сначала вообще ничего не соображал. Только и помню, что белый потолок и смазанные розовые пятна вместо лиц. Даже не могу сказать, что происходило... Не чувствовал ничего. А затем начало восстанавливаться зрение. Вроде бы постепенно, а на деле – слишком резко. Смотришь на что-то, чему даже названия не помнишь, перед глазами все расплывается, а потом вдруг видишь, что это барокамера, причем изнутри, и даже выбитую на потолке марку производителя узнаешь.

\- Барокамера? – уточнил Клауд. – Постой, какая барокамера?

Руфус же сказал…

\- Вот и меня это очень сильно заинтересовало, - мрачно заметил Сефирот, потыкав обгоревшей веткой в порядком обугленное полено.

\- Что было дальше?

Он спрашивал, уже не боясь быть неправильно понятым. Он интуитивно чувствовал, что сейчас Сефирот не замкнется, как будто срыв Клауда открыл шлюзы откровенности для них обоих. А может, они стали ближе друг к другу, разделив воспоминания и смех?

\- Какое-то время я просто слушал, а потом, когда увидел установку, и понял, что меня для каких-то целей опять в нее хотят засунуть… - в голосе Сефирота появились рычащие нотки.

Клауд неожиданно почувствовал непреодолимое желание положить ему руку на плечо. Простой жест моральной поддержки – будь на месте Сефирота кто-то из Турков, или даже Руфус, Клауд даже не задумался бы, а тут все равно что-то останавливало. 

\- Не люблю реакторы, - словно нехотя признался Сефирот, не замечая его состояния. – Почему-то.

Не сумев подавить смешка, Клауд зажал рот ладонью. Слова Сефирота порождали в груди какую-то щекочущую волну, и он затрясся от смеха. Нелюбовь к реакторам, ну надо же! Сомнений, что случилось дальше, уже не было, и на этом фоне полуправда Руфуса уже казалась незначительной и безобидной.

 - Замерз? – спросил вдруг Сефирот и поднялся на ноги. – Надо, похоже, обустраиваться.

\- А разве мы, - улыбаясь, спросил Клауд, - не будем спать у костра? Здесь же почти тепло?

\- Хм, - усмехнулся его наивности тот. – Смотри и учись.

 

Как оказалось, холодную ночь в пустыне можно было провести с относительным комфортом. Клауд даже не представлял, насколько у этой задачи простое решение.

Найдя подходящую по размеру трещину в земле, Сефирот немного углубил и расширил ее. Потом сгреб на дно горячих углей из костра и закрыл яму толстыми ветками, после чего постелил сверху свою незаменимую накидку так, чтобы на одной половине можно было лежать, а другой укрываться.

\- Не слишком мягко, зато не замерзнешь, - сказал Сефирот, демонстрируя достоинства сооруженной лежанки. Он устроил под головой кучу веток потоньше и, оглянувшись на Клауда, усмехнулся. – Ты как, со мной или …

Что делать с наступившей паузой, Клауд не знал. Двусмысленная и насквозь прозрачная, она повисла в воздухе, как огромное увеличительное стекло, в котором Клауд моментально увидел собственную фальшь. Зрелище получалось неприглядным.

Минутой раньше он бы даже не подумал отказаться. Отсутствие выбора - отличная отговорка, за которой можно прятаться бесконечно. Точь-в-точь как бородавчатая ящерица в песок, только заройся поглубже и закрой глаза. Признать же, чего хочется на самом деле, Клауд не мог.

По крайней мере, не вслух.

\- Нет, - мотнул головой он и отвернулся. – Не беспокойся. Ты спи, а я еще посижу.

\- Как знаешь, - помедлив, отозвался Сефирот и замолчал.

В наступившей тишине было отчетливо слышно, как в костре рассыпалась головешка. Клауд пошарил рядом с собой по камням, отыскивая заготовленные ветки. Под руку ничего не попалось, и, воспользовавшись поводом, он попросту сбежал в темноту. Подальше от взгляда Сефирота, от желания передумать… Нет, точно бородавчатая ящерица.

И все же Клауд не стал уходить далеко. Срубил первый же попавшийся неколючий куст и целиком поволок его обратно, намереваясь разломать на месте.

Когда он вернулся, Сефирот уже спал.  

Самые толстые и самые тонкие ветки тут же пошли в огонь, вспыхнувший с новой силой, а остальные Клауд отложил в сторону.

В том, чтобы сидеть у костра одному, было что-то неправильное. Ночь смотрела тысячей холодных глаз с неба, наваливалась на плечи и подступала со спины, заставляя пододвигаться все ближе к потрескивающему пламени. В голову полезли непрошенные мысли, и Клауд не выдержал. Поднялся на ноги и начал обустраивать лежанку.

Возился он долго. А когда, наконец, устроился на месте, понял, насколько этот способ был лучше простой ночевки у огня.

Крепкие сучья, выбранные в качестве перекрытий, были узловатыми, к тому же, стоило повернуться, в бока впивались жесткие ветки, но из ямы с углями поднималось тепло, такое необходимое стылой ночью. Тело согревалось равномерно, немного пахло дымом, но было… Уютно. Клауд улыбнулся и посмотрел на Сефирота.

Тот спал рядом, не так близко, что только руку протяни, конечно, но все равно. Его волосы путались в импровизированной подушке из веток и беспорядочно рассыпались по камням. Не осознавая, зачем он это делает, Клауд осторожно дотронулся до одной из прядей, а потом и вовсе накрыл ее ладонью, словно живую.

Волосы были прохладными, хоть и теплее остывших камней, гладкими и тяжелыми. Клауд вдруг понял, что держит их в руке и, если Сефирот проснется, придется объясняться, а он и сам…

Он медленно разжал пальцы, и прядь начала выскальзывать из ладони. Серебристые волосы утекали, как вода, и Клауд отпускал их, на прощание чуть-чуть придерживая пальцами, словно не хотел расставаться, а получалось, что он их гладит. Вот же!

Испугавшись этой мысли, он отдернул руку. Потом повернулся к Сефироту спиной и лежал, не в силах заснуть, так долго, что, привыкнув, перестал чувствовать даже твердый сучок под щекой. А потом Клауда все же затянуло в муторный и беспокойный сон, который выветрился из памяти, стоило открыть глаза.

Заря только начиналась, и над землей простирался тот хрупкий и неверный свет, что бывает лишь перед восходом солнца. Зеленые пятна редкой растительности, сизо-голубые россыпи камней немного разбавляли уже ставшие привычным роскошество желтого цвета. Хоть какое-то разнообразие.

Страшно хотелось пить. Клауд нашел взглядом рюкзак и потянулся к нему.

\- Проснулся? 

Сефирот стоял над остывшим костром, обернувшись к оставленным позади дюнам, и, прислушиваясь к чему-то, и хмурился. Клауд разом забыл про жажду.

\- Что? – спросил он.

\- Пески поют, - ответил Сефирот, даже не пошевелившись. – Слышишь?

Клауд тоже замер и почти сразу же услышал этот звук. Низкий, чарующий и нечеловечески прекрасный, он шел откуда-то из глубины и сразу отовсюду. Он походил на стон и вой,  на поскрипывание, застрявшее на одной ноте, и шелест. Клауд никогда не слышал такого.

\- Будет буря, - обеспокоено сказал Сефирот, наматывая на голову ткань, - надо идти.

Клауд согласно кивнул, даже не удивившись своей реакции. Словно после проведенного вместе времени доверие к Сефироту стало безоговорочным. Если не думать о том, что такое же точно заблуждение стало причиной резни в Нибельхейме, правда.

Клауд достал из рюкзака воду, выпил ровно половину бутылки и отдал оставшуюся часть Сефироту. А потом словно что-то толкнуло Клауду под руку. Он полез проверить, сколько осталось в запасе, и похолодел. Среди нескольких пустых бутылок он нашел только одну полную, а это значило, что нужно обращаться за помощью к Туркам. А тут еще надвигающаяся буря…

Клауд поправил ножны, закинул за плечо рюкзак и поспешил за двинувшимся вперед Сефиротом.

Хотя высокие дюны остались позади, песка вокруг было все равно предостаточно. Местами виднелись выходившие на поверхность горные породы - их серо-желтые, буро-желтые или красноватые пласты напоминали слоеный пирог. Но в основном, проплешины твердой каменистой почвы чередовались с участками, похожими на речное дно, с поправкой на волны раз в десять больше. На склонах маленьких дюн -  или больших барханов, как ни назови, никакой разницы, – росли кучи жесткой травы и даже какие-то сухие цветы. Кое-где встречались деревья, не те насквозь прозрачные, с мелкими листочками, не дающие тени, которые Клауд видел на плато, а настоящие гиганты по меркам пустыни – в пару обхватов толщиной и три-четыре человеческих роста в высоту, с переплетенными ветвями и густой кроной. Невольно возникал вопрос, сколько им требовалось воды и откуда они ее брали.

\- Здесь раньше был оазис, - ответил Сефирот. Он сорвал несколько листьев и, помяв их в руке, поднес к носу. – Сейчас вода ушла глубже, но она здесь все равно есть.

\- Верится с трудом, - пробормотал Клауд, посильнее надвигая на глаза самодельный капюшон.

Вот уж когда приходилось жалеть о сломанных солнечных очках.

\- Ты бы видел эти места, когда здесь текла река, - заметил Сефирот, неожиданно наклоняясь к земле. – Хм, а вот и кактус. Держи!

Клауд машинально взял зеленый комок с такими твердыми колючками, что даже не кололи руку, и вопросительно посмотрел на Сефирота.

\- Он съедобен, и тебе понравится больше, чем змея, - улыбнулся тот. Клауд поймал себя на совершенно идиотском и наверняка ошибочном ощущении, что с ним заигрывают. – К тому же, надо набрать их побольше, если удастся, потому что к вечеру тут все засыплет песком.

Клауд обернулся назад, где над горизонтом уже вставала далекая туманная полоса.

\- Это что, облака? – удивленно спросил он.

\- Нет, - коротко отозвался Сефирот. – Пыль.

Клауд посмотрел на сорванный кактус в руке, не глядя, сунул его в рюкзак и дальше уже шел, внимательно посматривая по сторонам.

Пески то пели, то снова замолкали, солнце палило, но постепенно усиливающийся ветер, против ожидания, только усугублял жару. За спиной неуклонно поднималась огромная, во весь горизонт, пелена. Из дымчатой полосы она превращалась в настоящую стену, которая разрасталась еще больше. Поначалу просто неровная, она постепенно становилась нагромождением застывших клубов пыли и песка, почти неподвижных, оплывающих так медленно, словно внутри этой непроницаемой для взгляда мути сонно ворочался неведомый исполин.

Невозможно было остаться спокойным, когда на тебя надвигается подобное, но больше всего Клауда тревожил пропущенный звонок Рено.

\- Это бесполезно, - между делом заметил Сефирот, когда Клауд уже почти решился позвонить в его присутствии. – Сигнал не пробьется, помехи слишком большие.

Над головой сияло ослепительно синее небо, и какие помехи Сефирот имел в виду, Клауд не понял. Но телефон молчал, что лучше всего прочего подтверждало правоту его слов.

\- Это все песок, - пояснял Сефирот, оглядываясь назад. – Песчинки трутся друг об друга и электризуются, это порождает все остальное. Надо торопиться. Дальше будет хуже.

Уточнять, что именно, Клауд не стал.

Буря подходила все ближе, она неумолимо кралась сзади, выматывая одним ожиданием нападения в спину. Стена клубящегося песка стояла совсем рядом, уже поглотив и дюны, и место ночлега. Клауд не представлял, как от нее можно укрыться.

Он обернулся. Стена уже теряла неподвижность, она словно хлынула вперед и, глядя на накатывающую волну, Клауд остановился. Он ждал, что она обрушится, сметет, ураганом собьет с ног, но ветер оставался прежним. Клауд сжался, невольно готовясь к удару, но его все не было. Стена словно растворялась в воздухе, и так же быстро начинало темнеть. Сначала пожелтело небо, потом стал меркнуть свет - все глуше, темнее, словно стремительно закатывалось солнце, - и наступила кромешная мгла. Темнее, чем ночью, хоть глаз коли. Кожу начало сечь песком, температура поднялась еще выше, жар становился удушливым, и эта горячая тьма ревела и выла на все голоса.

Клауд машинально вдохнул и в нос тут же набился песок. Он дернул свой балахон, полностью закрывая лицо, но песок был уже везде. Дышать становилось невозможно, в голове на миг встревоженно всколыхнулись мысли, но раньше, чем они успели перерасти в панику, под колени что-то ударило, и Клауд полетел на землю. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и его подхватит ветер, закружит и умчит за собой, вместе с тоннами несущегося песка, но в следующее мгновение Клауда уже поймало, перевернуло несколько раз и, наконец, подмяло под себя что-то тяжелое. Он потерялся, не понимая уже, что происходит, а потом движение остановилось, и он  вдруг понял, что лежит на песке, уткнувшись лицом в голую грудь Сефирота, и от песка их отделяет какое-то покрывало. Он с трудом сообразил, что это.

Снаружи ревел песок. Он сыпался на импровизированную крышу, плечи и ноги уже придавливало теплой тяжестью, но здесь можно было дышать.

\- Нас занесет? – чтобы быть услышанным, Клауду пришлось кричать.

Его хватало на то, чтобы не вцепиться в Сефирота мертвой хваткой, но сердце все равно колотилось, как ненормальное.

\- Да! Но не похоронит! Нам повезло!

\- Почему?

\- Мы вышли из дюн! - крикнул Сефирот, словно это все объясняло, и подтащил Клауда ближе к себе.

Тот спросил бы еще что-нибудь, обязательно. Если бы придумал, что. И разговор придал бы ситуации какой-то иной смысл, но светская беседа, которую надо было вести, надрываясь во все горло, обещала стать утомительным занятием.

Им приходилось лежать вплотную, иначе, как Клауд подозревал, пришлось бы хуже. Так оставалось хоть какое-то пространство, лишенное песка, и здесь был воздух.  Воздух!  Клауд никогда не подозревал, что будет бояться задохнуться в пустыне, где есть только земля и небо.

Он чувствовал, как за спиной растет плотный песчаный вал. Ноги уже почти засыпало, а удерживаемая Сефиротом ткань сильно промялась, и ее пришлось приподнять рукой, чтобы избавить от песка. Бесполезное дело, потому что через несколько минут все повторилось снова.

Клауд нашарил на руке часы Руда и включил подсветку. В призрачном зеленоватом свете лицо Сефирота приобрело резкие, почти пугающие черты, но Клауд подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше.

\- Как думаешь, когда это закончится? – крикнул он.

\- Здесь бури не редкость, - голос Сефирота заглушал ветер. - Но вряд ли она будет продолжаться несколько дней.

\- Дней? – Клауд решил, что ослышался. – Может, часов?

\- Хорошо бы!

Постепенно шум ветра становился тише, отчасти из-за того, что их заносило песком, и звуки увязали в его шуршащей массе. Рука, которой Сефирот удерживал полотняную крышу, опускалась все ниже, пока, наконец, не легла на плечо Клауда. Сефирот обнял его в защищающем жесте, и Клауд разом забыл, как дышать.

Во рту пересохло, но последняя бутылка воды была в рюкзаке, засыпанном где-то под ногами. Клауд чувствовал его, но увязшие в песке ножны держали намертво, и дотянуться он не мог. Он был пойман полностью – стонущей бурей, рукой, сжимающей его плечо, и собственным, бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем.

Клауд уткнулся лбом в грудь Сефирота. Кожа была горячей и влажной от пота, в духоте их пойманного песком мирка едва хватало воздуха для дыхания, но он все равно пододвинулся ближе. Через прореху в крыше посыпался песок, когда он поднял дрогнувшую руку, чтобы положить ее на спину Сефирота. Обнял в ответ, теперь уже признавая, что желает этого. Хочет всего: взглядов, понимающих усмешек, ночей у огня, прикосновений, разговоров – Сефирота целиком…

Было темно, но Клауд все равно закрыл глаза, вспоминая сон, показавшийся сначала кошмаром. Кто бы знал… Кто бы мог предположить, что Клауду будет нестерпимо хотеться, чтобы он оказался вещим.

Сефирот был так близко, что нужно было только чуть-чуть повернуть голову и вытянуть губы, чтобы дотронуться до него поцелуем, всего чуть-чуть, и, наверное, тот даже не ощутил бы прикосновения, но Клауд так и не решился это сделать.

Вместо этого он лежал и вспоминал тот поцелуй Сефирота – неожиданный, почти случайный и выбивающий землю из-под ног. Сводящую с ума ласку губ, нежную напористость, от которой закружилась голова даже тогда, и ощущение превосходящей и в то же время равной силы – то, чего Клауд не испытывал ни разу в жизни. Все поцелуи Тифы, ее покорность и отзывчивость, гасли перед одним только поцелуем Сефирота, и Клауд изводил себя, представляя, на что это было бы похоже.

Если бы он ответил... 

 

Буря улеглась только ночью. В какой-то момент Клауда словно выдернуло из полудремы. Вокруг царила тишина, которую можно было бы назвать мертвой, если бы не размеренное дыхание Сефирота. Ставшего уже привычным шелеста больше не было, и теперь казалось, что чего-то не хватает.

\- Нас засыпало окончательно? – спросил Клауд, осторожно пошевелившись.

\- Нет, - тихо ответил Сефирот. – Буря закончилась. Сейчас проверим.

Он поднял руку, убирая уже ненужную ткань, и вместе с холодным и таким свежим воздухом на них хлынул песок.

Выбраться на поверхность труда не составило. Стоило начать двигаться, и сухая шуршащая река потекла вниз, замирая уже на земле остановившимися волнами.

Хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что короткая по меркам пустыни буря изменила местность до неузнаваемости. Под слоем принесенного ветром песка исчезли трава и кактусы, наружу торчали лишь верхушки кустарников. Каменистые участки пропали совсем, неровности ландшафта сгладились, и теперь вокруг лежала голая песчаная равнина, над которой одиноко возвышались редкие деревья. В общем, от оазиса, вернее, тех его чахлых остатков, что Клауд наблюдал еще утром, осталось только воспоминание.

И над всем этим стояла пелена мельчайшей пыли, сквозь которую тускло проглядывали звезды. Скорее всего, именно благодаря ей было достаточно тепло. Прохладно, но не более того.

\- Что буде…- Клауд оглянулся на Сефирота, и все слова вылетели из головы, потому что тот стоял и смотрел на него. Просто стоял - мать его! - и смотрел, чуть склонив голову к плечу и, наверняка слабо улыбаясь той самой улыбкой, от которой у Клауда замирало в груди. А сейчас…

Чувствуя на себе изучающий и пристальный взгляд, от которого сердце внезапно подскочило к горлу, Клауд забыл, о чем хотел спросить. Ноги словно приросли к земле, когда Сефирот тихо выдохнул и шагнул ближе, сокращая и без того небольшую  дистанцию. Теплые ладони легли на плечи, Клауда разом пробрала дрожь, наверное, от холода, а может, и нет. Он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Сефирота, и от пришедшей в голову мысли едва не подогнулись колени.

Он собирается меня поцеловать.

Клауд вдохнул, и воздух словно застыл в легких. Время остановилось. Клауд смотрел, как Сефирот наклоняется ниже, и почти терял сознание от желания прикоснуться к его губам. Позволить ему…

\- Нет. Нет, стой!

Сефирот замер.

Клауд сделал шаг назад. Потом еще один. Не думать, только не думать…

\- Мне нужно сделать звонок, - он старался говорить твердо, но голос все равно подводил, срываясь на хрипотцу.

Сефирот не ответил, только выпрямился и расправил плечи.

\- Я хочу вызвать Турков, - Клауду хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть его. Еще пять минут, минуту… Лишь бы прийти в себя и не пожалеть о том, от чего отказался. – Вода заканчивается. Нужно пополнить запасы, понимаешь? Чтобы мы не тратили время на поиски воды, я просто вызову вертолет…

Он говорил, с трудом понимая, какие слова срываются с языка, и задыхался от невысказанной горечи - от страха, что Сефирот все поймет неправильно и уйдет. Ведь ему нечего ждать, они ничего не должны друг другу, и Клауд просто не мог – он должен был остановиться, потому что иначе… Рено, да… и Ценг, они бы начали его искать, а этого допустить нельзя…

\- Тебя не должны обнаружить, слышишь? Иди. Уходи, у тебя будет время, я останусь здесь, а потом пойду за тобой, - он бы схватил Сефирота за руку и держал, не отпуская. Он бы заставил его услышать не только пустые слова, он бы смог, если бы знал, что не сорвется сам, и что прикосновение не обернется объятием, и поцелуй, любой, - о чем он только думает… - не заставит забыть об обязательствах, долге... – Только обещай, что я найду тебя. Пожалуйста, обещай!

\- Клауд, спокойно, - Сефирот с беспокойством протянул к нему руку, но так и не дотронулся. Клауд только вскинул голову, не понимая. В груди немного жгло, перед глазами туманилось, но голос Сефирота звучал так ровно, так холодно… – Тише. Дыши, Клауд. Давай, вот так…

Он послушно вдохнул – неглубоко, и почти сразу же выдохнул, а потом снова и снова, – и его начало отпускать…

\- Это всё от кислорода, да? – спросил он, когда в голове полностью прояснилось. – Гипервентиляция?

\- Да.

Сердце успокаивалось, но слишком медленно.

\- Но я ведь найду тебя? – спросил Клауд, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Сефирот вытряхивает из одежды песок.

\- Я сам тебя найду, - ответил тот.

Ледяное спокойствие, от такого лезут на стенку, когда она есть. Неужели Клауду только показалось, что...

Проклятье!

Стиснув зубы, он безжалостно дернул боковой клапан рюкзака и вытащил последнюю бутылку с водой.

\- Возьми, - сказал он. – Этого хватит на какое-то время, если мы потеряемся в темноте и этих проклятых песках.

\- Клауд… - вероятно, Сефирот хотел что-то возразить, но он сунул бутылку ему в руку так ожесточенно, словно хотел убить ею, и ответа не последовало.

Слова горели на языке. Невозможные обещания и пустые надежды, глупые, лишенные смысла, бились о сомкнутые губы, когда Клауд стоял и молча смотрел, как Сефирот уходит. И не оставляет после себя ничего, за что можно было бы удержаться…

Ничего, кроме желания верить.

Клауд стиснул ладонью за плечо, унимая невольную дрожь, и отвернулся.

Потом, всё потом.  Сначала вода, без которой всё остальное потеряет смысл.

О следах на песке можно было не беспокоиться: все надежно укрывала темнота. К тому же, вряд ли вертолет Турков прилетит с зажженными бортовыми огнями, а различить что-либо с высоты, да еще и в туманной видимости, практически невозможно – нужно вплотную опускаться к земле, но и тогда ветер от винтов сведет все усилия к нулю.

Подождав еще немного, Клауд достал телефон и какое-то время держал его в руках, упорно игнорируя мысль, что именно эти минуты могли стать решающими для Сефирота, уходящего из зоны досягаемости тепловизоров.

Так было проще.

В конце концов он набрал номер Рено, и Турк не заставил себя ждать.

\- Ну наконец-то, Клауд! – выдохнул он. - Мы уже начали беспокоиться, йо.

\- Буря, - ответил Клауд. - Связи не было.

\- Нас краем зацепило, - голос Рено донесся вместе с громким потрескиванием. – Но помехи, да. А у тебя как дела?

\- Пока без изменений, только вода закончилась.

\- Я все понял! – воскликнул Турк с таким энтузиазмом, будто ему сообщили о доставшейся в наследство вилле на побережье Коста-дель-Сол. В трубке легонько зашуршало, словно ее накрыли ладонью, а потом послышался чуть приглушенный голос Рено:

\- Эй, напарник, размяться не хочешь? Клауд хочет, чтоб мы ему кое-чего доставили. Йо, я же знал! Я знал, Руд, что ты не оставишь меня без присмотра!

Клауд вздохнул. Почему-то привычная игра Турка сейчас воспринималась болезненно.

\- Я пообещал ему дать подержаться за штурвал, - посмеиваясь, сообщил Рено уже в трубку, - так что жди, скоро будем.

\- Как скоро? - спросил Клауд.

\- Координаты уточняем, погоди. Еще что-нибудь привезти?

\- Да нет, ничего не надо.

\- Слушай, тут Руд говорит, у тебя в рюкзаке есть сигнальные огни, йо. Нам до тебя больше получаса лететь, ты будь готов к этому сроку. А если услышишь вертолет, стрельни ракетой, ну и на земле ориентир зажги.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Клауд. – Жду вас.    

\- Мы быстро! – воскликнул Рено и отключился.

Клауд еще раз огляделся и, найдя место подходящим для посадки, опустился на песок и начал копаться в рюкзаке, стараясь не уколоться о попадающиеся под руку кактусы.

Сигнальные огни, о которых упомянул Рено, оказались небольшими пластиковыми дисками с прорезями на боках. Клауду была знакома такая конструкция: для того, чтобы их зажечь, требовалось лишь сломать фиксаторы верхней крышки и вдавить ее внутрь основного контейнера. Реагенты смешивались, заставляя светиться инертный газ внешнего резервуара, и если положить диск на ровную поверхность, получался большой круг света, отлично заметный с воздуха.

Турки точно его не пропустят.

Клауд положил на колени меч и принялся ждать, бездумно глядя на плавающую в световых лучах пыль.

Он знал, что для человека появление вертолета часто становится неожиданностью. Оставляя позади звук, огромная черная машина налетает бесшумно и застигает врасплох, накрывая ветром или огнем, как это получилось с реформистами. Так что Клауд не особо прислушивался к ночной тишине, и потому рефлекторно вскочил на ноги, услышав глухое эхо взрывов.

Темнота здорово дезориентировала. Он крутил головой, не понимая, с какой стороны доносится звук, а потом все же увидел неяркие, словно размазанные вспышки где-то далеко-далеко - даже скорее отсветы, медленно опадающие в мутной пелене.

Он лихорадочно начал соображать, в какую сторону ушел Сефирот. По всему получалось, что его не должно быть на месте предполагаемого боя, на беспокойство все равно не позволяло сидеть на месте. Клауд напряженно вглядывался в темноту, а потом увидел слабый свет – крохотный, то и дело пропадающий свет, который летел над землей и рос с каждой минутой.

Это был вертолет. Но, как Клауд и предполагал, его огни не горели – свет шел от винтов. Лопасти ударяли по висящей в воздухе пыли, и рождающиеся искорки складывались в разорванный серебристый круг, то исчезающий, когда Рено сбавлял обороты двигателя, то вспыхивающий снова.

Клауд выстрелил из ракетницы, выпуская в небо яркую, осветившую все вокруг красную звезду, и вертолет  развернулся, направляясь в его сторону. Очень скоро он завис в воздухе над светом маячка, Клауд уже приготовился к тому, что Руд просто сбросит на песок привезенную воду, но машина завибрировала в воздухе и начала садиться.

В лицо снова ударило песком. Клауд отвернулся, закрывая уши и зажмуриваясь. Плотный поток воздуха толкал его в спину, сдирая с плеч наброшенную ткань и едва не вырывая с корнем волосы. Это продолжалось неестественно долго. Клауд уже решил, что Рено делает это нарочно, как двигатель, наконец, перестал работать. Ветер пропал, и Клауд сразу услышал голос Руда.

\- … нормально! Только закопался колесами в песок.

\- Взлетать будет легче, - отозвался Рено, хлопая дверью кабины. – Эй, Клауд? Ты здесь?

\- Да.

Он вышел из темноты на освещенное маяком место и тут же попал в объятия неугомонного Турка.

\- Тебе Тифа звонила, - вместо приветствия сказал Рено, от души хлопая Клауда по спине. - С ней Руд разговаривал.

\- И что она? – Клауд совсем забыл, что даже не сказал ей, куда направляется, а зная Тифу, можно было представить, что она могла сказать по этому поводу.

Он высвободился из Рено и посмотрел на Руда. Тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Женщина, - веско сказал он и поправил дужку очков.

Руд не снимал их даже ночью. Удивленный этим обстоятельством Клауд как-то даже поинтересовался у Рено почему. В ответ Турк разглагольствовал битых десять минут, по истечению которых Клауд узнал, что в очки Руда вмонтированы всевозможные датчики, сенсоры и есть даже прототипный образец самонаводящегося лазера, который непонятно как включается, а потому Руд старается избегать резких движений, чтобы не зацепить кого-нибудь внезапно активировавшимся лучом. Одним словом, в эту галиматью не поверил бы даже ребенок.

\- Да расслабься, Клауд, - воскликнул Рено. – Она не в обиде, йо. Руд у нас умеет убеждать женщин. Правда, Руд?

\- Еще раз вспомнишь ту историю, побью, - невыразительно ответил тот и пошел к вертолету.

\- И вот так всегда, - хмыкнул Рено, поглядывая в спину напарника, и повысил голос, явно, чтобы тот услышал. – Но Тифе понравилось!

\- Что? – моргнул сбитый с толку Клауд.

\- Да не обращай внимания, - проворчал вернувшийся Руд. – Я просто молчал и поддакивал, когда она делала паузу. Иногда надо давать людям выговориться, - и он посмотрел на Рено.

\- На что это ты намекаешь? – деланно возмутился тот.

\- На то самое, - ответил Руд, ставя принесенную сумку на песок.

Рено только усмехнулся.

\- Так, Клауд, - наклонился к вещам он. – Тут материя, вода, продовольствие. Ешь больше, ты сильно похудел.

\- Ты это в темноте разглядел? – устало спросил Клауд.

\- Просто у меня сильно развита интуиция, - вдохновенно выдал Рено и выпрямился. – Кстати, Ценг передавал тебе привет.

Руд хмыкнул. Рено тут же сделал вид, что на мгновение задумался.

\- Ладно, ты прав, мы взрослые люди, чего уж… - и он без предупреждения ткнулся губами в щеку Клауда. – Вот. От Ценга.

Клауд опешил, а Руд отвесил тут же напарнику легкий подзатыльник.

\- Йо, ты чего? – немедленно возмутился Рено, всплескивая руками.

\- Не морочь человеку голову, - отчеканил Руд. – Он к твоим шуточкам не привычен.

\- Это упущение, - на полном серьезе отозвался Рено и тут же радостно подпрыгнул на месте. – Слушай, Руд, а если Ценгу от Клауда привет передать, как думаешь? Он поймет?

\- Вот и проверишь.

Клауд переводил взгляд с одного Турка на другого, словно пытаясь понять, какая реакция требуется от него самого, но потом сдался.

\- Я от вас отвык, - вздохнул он и присел на корточки, чтобы переложить вещи в рюкзак. 

Конечно, можно было просто забрать сумку и отдать ее потом Сефироту, но Клауду не хотелось наводить Турков на лишние подозрения.

\- Ты одичал! – тут же переключился на новую тему Рено. – И это ты тут один, йо, а представь, какого Ценгу? Полный лагерь Солджеров, днем жара несусветная, ночью стреляют. Я подозреваю, что он скоро на людей бросаться будет.

Выложив пустые бутылки, Клауд аккуратно запихивал на их место полные и старался не думать, во что на самом деле может вылиться его обман. Турки действительно рискуют жизнью, пока он водит их за нос…

Он тяжело вздохнул.

\- Рено, хорош… - мрачно подытожил Руд. - Клауд уже проникся.

\- Да еще эта буря…

\- Ре-но.

Турк шутливо зажал себе рот, а потом вдруг убрал руки и предупреждающе ткнув в сторону Руда пальцем, заговорил уже серьезно.

\- Клауд, тебе надо быть осторожнее. У нас, похоже, идет утечка информации.

Смена темы разговора стала настолько неожиданной, что Клауд, разом похолодев, так и застыл с зажатым в руке брикетом. Рено присел рядом.

\- По дороге сюда мы накрыли реформистов, - тихо заговорил он, словно опасаясь подслушивания.

\- Я слышал взрывы, - нахмурившись, ответил Клауд. – И ты хочешь сказать, что…

\- Чем дальше Ценг отводит лагерь от тебя, тем меньше на нас нападают. Очень странно, что при всем том отвлечении, что устраиваем мы, реформисты почему-то идут за тобой.

Клауд повернулся к Руду, и тот кивнул, подтверждая слова Рено.

\- Мы с Рудом разнесли сейчас две их стоянки. Две, Клауд. На одном направлении, йо. Тебе это о чем-нибудь говорит?

\- Они знают, что Сефирот где-то здесь, - чувствуя, как дурное предчувствие сжимает сердце ледяными пальцами, выдавил Клауд.

\- Да, - подтвердил Рено. – Это плохой знак. Все гораздо серьезнее, чем мы думали.

\- То есть, реформисты знают о его способностях, да? – прошептал Клауд, уставившись на бутылочные горлышки, торчащие из рюкзака.

Рено помолчал.

\- А ты о них знаешь?

Вопрос прозвучал утверждением. Отнекиваться причин не было - разговор выходил на главную тему, поэтому Клауд кивнул.

\- Я видел, как он достал материю из воздуха, - сказал он.

Над их головами шумно выдохнул Руд.

\- Это еще цветочки, - признался Рено. – Мы подозреваем, что клетки Дженовы стали проводником между памятью Сефирота и той Древней, что нашел Ходжо.

\- А что же ягодки? – пробормотал Клауд, зацепившись за первое попавшееся слово. Он тянул время, чтобы сообразить, как поступить дальше.

\- Ты же был в Космо-каньоне, так что можешь себе представить. Но знания, которые получают там, даже близко не стоят с теми, что получил Сефирот. Нам нельзя допустить, чтобы они попали не в те руки, йо.

Теперь у Клауда не только сердце сжималось. Было ощущение, что все внутренности покрылись ледяной коркой.

\- Звучит так, словно ты меня уговариваешь, - Клауд упрямо посмотрел в глаза Рено.

\- Зачем мне это? - точно так же ответил ему Турк.

\- Что будет, если я его найду?

\- Ты его только найди, а потом вызывай нас. Мы придем подготовленными.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – Клауд чувствовал необъяснимое раздражение. – Удержать вооруженного Сефирота против его воли…

\- А у него нет выбора, Клауд, - аккуратно заметил Рено. На его тон даже не получалось разозлиться. – Он слишком значимая фигура, чтобы оставаться в стороне. С материей и чужой памятью или без них… Он идол, за которым пойдут или будут бояться. Шинра не может этого допустить.

\- Ты говоришь о Руфусе или Корпорации? – хлестко уточнил Клауд.

Даже в слабом свете сигнального маяка было заметно, как хищно раздулись ноздри Рено.

\- Это одно и то же, - отрезал Турк. – Если Сефирот хочет жить, ему придется смириться с некоторыми неудобствами. Вынужденными, конечно.  

\- Запрете его в лабораториях?

\- Вряд ли это будет необходимо, - качнул головой Рено. – Но только Корпорация может создать ему условия для новой жизни. Подать его в ракурсе национального героя или объявить награду за его голову… Как ты думаешь, что выберет Сефирот?

\- А зачем ты задаешь этот вопрос мне?

Рено вдруг закинул голову, пристально посмотрел на Руда и широко улыбнулся.

\- Так Руда я уже задолбался спрашивать, йо! Он мне все равно не отвечает.

\- Спасибо за воду, - сказал Клауд, поднимаясь на ноги и закидывая за плечо потяжелевший рюкзак.

\- Всегда пожалуйста! – беззаботно откликнулся Рено и тоже встал. – Будь осторожен тут, а то, случись чего, Руду опять придется объясняться с Тифой.

\- Ладно, - вздохнул Клауд, отвечая на прощальное рукопожатие Руда. – Давайте уже.

\- Слушай, я только одного не понял, - обернулся Рено уже от вертолета.

\- Чего? – крикнул ему Клауд.

\- Ценгу привет передавать или нет?

В ответ Клауд только махнул рукой и ушел, не дожидаясь, когда вертолет поднимется в воздух.

 

Осадок, вызванный словами Рено, лежал на душе тяжким бременем. Клауд ускорял шаг и пытался отвлечься, но мысли все равно возвращались к Сефироту. Как ни крути, Рено был прав, хотя кто на самом деле говорил его устами, тоже не вызывало сомнений.

А Руфус Шинра не относился к тем людям, которых можно было недооценивать.

Клауд гнал от себя эти тревожные мысли, но на смену им приходили другие. Легко сказать, найду тебя, но как можно отыскать человека в темноте, да еще и неизвестно куда направляющегося? Переживания забирали силы, а ноги и без того вязли в рыхлом песке, и Клауд начал уставать.

Он заставлял себя идти вперед, понимая, что иначе не сможет совладать с подкатывающим отчаянием. На языке стояла нестерпимая горечь, но у Клауд не получалось даже запить ее водой. Горло словно свело судорогой, и драгоценную жидкость пришлось выплюнуть.

Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Потрясающее ощущение для пустыни.

Впереди раздался какой-то шорох, и Клауд, не раздумывая, выхватил меч.

\- Все-таки решил меня убить? – спросил из темноты Сефирот.

Руки дрогнули, Цуруги ткнулся в песок, а Клауд чуть не расплакался от облегчения.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Да. Нет. Не очень, - задушенное получалось признание. – Как ты меня нашел?

\- Так я же тебя чувствую, - ответил Сефирот. – Что в этом сложного?

Ягодки, Рено. Это уже ягодки.

\- Сделаем привал? – предложил Клауд, резко проголодавшись. – Ненадолго, а потом пойдем дальше.

\- Хорошо. Костер разводить будем?

\- Обязательно!

Искушение видеть Сефирота оказывалось слишком велико. Клауд от души рубанул несчастный кустарник, торчавший из песка, и вытащил его наружу. Сефирот поджег его, материализовав крошечный шарик материи, и очень скоро Клауд уже сидел около костра.

\- Так что произошло? – спросил Сефирот, кивком поблагодарив за предложенную еду.

\- Давай не сейчас, - попросил Клауд, дожевывая мясо из брикета. – Я потом расскажу, честно.

\- Если посчитаешь важным.

Идущее от огня тепло и присутствие Сефирота заставили Клауда, наконец-то расслабиться. Он вытянул ноги, случайно свалив при этом рюкзак, и даже не пошевелился, увидев выпавший на песок колючий шарик. А вот Сефирот напротив, поднял кактус и усмехнулся.

\- Что? – спросил Клауд.

\- У тебя случайно ножа нет? – спросил Сефирот не в тему.

Когда Клауд искал сигнальный огонь и ракетницу, нож ему попадался и, кажется, был даже переложен куда-то поближе. Он дотянулся до рюкзака и достал кожаный чехол из бокового кармана.

\- Держи.

Сефирот взял нож и, повертев его в руке, одним четким движением руки срезал кактусу верхушку. Колючая кожура упала на песок. Клауд носком подтолкнул ее в огонь, а потом с любопытством смотрел, как Сефирот срезает слой за слоем, обнажая сочную, поблескивающую в свете костра зеленоватую сердцевину.

Разрезав потом кактус на две части, Сефирот протянул одну половинку Клауду.

\- Попробуй, - шепнул он, и по спине Клауда вдруг пробежали мурашки.

От кактуса шел приятный запах свежей зелени, от которого все стало казаться острее и ярче. Как будто нужен был лишь толчок, чтобы снова ощутить оторванность от мира. Бесконечная пустыня укрывалась пыльной пеленой, словно одеялом, и ее сердцем был маленький костер, в котором, шипя и посвистывая, горела колючая кожура.

\- А это точно съедобно? – спросил Клауд у наблюдающего за ним Сефирота.

Тот улыбнулся и, откусив большой кусок от своей половины, прикрыл глаза. Но даже если это был розыгрыш, Клауд не хотел отставать. Он поднес кактус ко рту, откусил и замер от неожиданности, почувствовал на языке сочную, кисловатую мякоть. Немного хрустящая, она походила на яблоко, но все же была чем-то другим.

Проглотив, Клауд машинально облизнул губы и укусил кактус снова.

\- Разжевывай его, - произнес Сефирот. – Не торопись.

Клауд последовал совету и был приятно удивлен. Чем дольше он держал во рту мякоть, тем сильнее чувствовал новый вкус - терпко-сладкий, как у южных фруктов. И язык немного пощипывало, но это было даже приятно.

\- С ума сойти, - признался Клауд, вспоминая, сколько кактусов они с Сефиротом нашли до бури. Теперь он сильно жалел, что не набил ими весь рюкзак.

Мякоть кактуса здорово утоляла жажду, не говоря уже о голоде. От усталости не осталось и следа.

\- Есть еще кое-что, - сказал Сефирот слишком невинно, чтобы Клауд поверил такому тону. – Но, думаю, нам оно точно не повредит.

Клауд подтащил рюкзак поближе и перекинул Сефироту следующий кактус, не такой круглый, как первый и кособокий на одну сторону.

\- Если ты думаешь, что я сейчас испугаюсь и с криком убегу к бахамуту на рога, ты сильно ошибаешься.

\- Они пьянят, - усмехнулся Сефирот, принимаясь срезать колючки.

Действительно.

Клауд протянул руку за новой порцией.

Сладковатый сок кактусов и, правда, немного туманил голову. Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого хватило, чтобы беспокойство и сомнения отступили, подернувшись флером нереальности. Клауд не чувствовал себя пьяным, но и трезвым, наверное, не был.

Он чувствовал спокойствие. Турки, реформисты… Их призраки существовали где-то там, в темноте, а здесь, по левую руку от костра, сидел Сефирот – живой и настоящий, такой, каким Клауд никогда его не знал.

В зеленых глазах Сефирота плавали блики огня. На спокойное лицо ложились отсветы, то скрадывая черты, то преображая их. На волосах, кажущихся сейчас темными, неспешно танцевали причудливые тени, и Клауд, словно завороженный, не мог отвести взгляда. Он видел сразу все: как льнет к губам Сефирота красноватый отблеск, как покачивается, лаская кожу, и ползет по щеке туда, где дрожит тень от ресниц. Как на виске, словно иней, налип песок. Как, свернувшись кольцом, лежит на плече длинная прядь. Как мерно пульсирует жилка на шее. И как отражается сам Клауд в слабо светящихся глазах…

\- Не смотри не меня так, - вдруг прошептал Сефирот. – Не надо.

Предупреждение сгорело над костром и, ненужное, пеплом унеслось в черное небо.

\- Я… - выдохнул Клауд, понимая, что не может подобрать слов. Словно то безумно хрупкое чувство, что застыло сейчас в груди, могло рассыпаться от неосторожного слова.

Он вспоминал губы Сефирота, запах его кожи, его ладони на своих плечах – всё то, чего не хватало сейчас и не будет хватать никогда. Украденные мгновения теснились в груди, и Клауд боялся пошевелиться, чтобы не расплескать их. Если бы он смог сказать об этом…

Но Сефирот всё понял - каким-то чудом услышал, и пальцы, дотронувшиеся до лица Клауда, были теплыми, как песок, и невесомыми, как воздух. Клауд замер, он даже не дышал, боясь, что легкое и нежное прикосновение растает призрачным миражом. А Сефирот вдруг потянулся ближе. Его губы оказались совсем рядом, на затылок Клауда легла сильная ладонь. Рука, с которой были связаны лишь воспоминания о смерти и разрушениях, сейчас поглаживала и согревала, а пальцы, бережно перебирая пряди, вплетались в волосы.

\- Я… - снова шепнул Клауд, чувствуя предательскую слабость. Глаза закрывались сами собой, и в этом было что-то неправильное. Или, может быть, правильное только сейчас.

Чужое дыхание оседало на лице. Клауд чувствовал исходящий от волос Сефирота запах – дым, песок, ветер и тот специфический аромат, что остается после использования материи, а потом рука на затылке вдруг напряглась, и, подчиняясь ей, Клауд качнулся вперед, прямо к приоткрывшимся губам Сефирота.

У поцелуя почти не было вкуса, или Клауд позабыл, что это такое. Его осторожно целовали, и он целовал в ответ – позволяя изучать себя, встречая языком чужой язык, нерешительно поглаживая его, словно не смея просить о большем и одновременно разрешая: «Можно, можно…». Он целовал, пойманный в плен губами, лежащей на затылке ладонью и пальцами, поглаживающими плечо, а когда этого стало мало, медленно откинулся навзничь и потянул Сефирота за собой.

Все остальное потерялось – стерлось в ночной темноте. Только нависший сверху Сефирот, его блестящие глаза, в которых отражалось пламя, и бедра, вжимающие Клауда в твердый остывающий песок, только потребность, разделенная на двоих – здесь и сейчас.

Клауд не мог оторваться от Сефирота ни на мгновение. Он обнимал его, притискивая к себе, гладил по спине, забираясь под одежду и даже не соображая, что можно ее снять. Закусывал губы, пытаясь сдержать стоны, когда Сефирот целовал его грудь и поглаживал живот, а потом забыл обо всем и вскрикнул, ощутив на члене влажный жар. Он хотел только одного – чтобы Сефирот стал еще ближе, еще, еще…

Клауд выгнулся и, ухватив Сефирота за волосы, оторвал его от себя. Застонал, когда тот вывернулся и поцеловал ему руку – куда дотянулся, губы мазнули по предплечью, оставляя горящий след.

\- Пожалуйста, - задыхаясь, твердил он, жмуря глаза и вздрагивая от коротких поцелуев, обжигающих шею. – Пожалуйста…

Клауд повернулся сам, почти оттолкнув Сефирота от себя и едва не умирая от желания почувствовать его всем телом. Разведя пошире ноги, он оперся на локти и оглянулся через плечо, надеясь, что тот снова все поймет без слов.

Сефирот только кивнул в ответ. Но горячее тело, прижавшаяся к спине Клауда, сильные руки, крепко стиснувшие грудь, и нетерпеливый выдох, сорвавшийся с губ Сефирота, сказали гораздо больше. Клауд закрыл глаза, позволяя себе упасть в водоворот эмоций, и больше уже не сдерживался.

Пальцы, поглаживающие сжатые мышцы, были влажными от слюны, и когда они вторглись в тело, в голове Клауда словно разорвалась граната. Перед глазами полыхало: темным, багровым, алым, и он подавался на пальцы - быстрее, быстрее, чтобы это поглощающее разум чувство не проходило, не исчезало. И лишь раскрыл рот в немом крике, когда Сефирот, наконец, вошел внутрь.

И стало еще лучше.

\- Ты… - Сефирот пытался что-то сказать на ухо Клауду, но все сметалось в жарком нестерпимом движении. – Ты…

Клауд стонал и вскрикивал, ронял голову, подметая волосами песок, и упирался руками, подаваясь навстречу сильным толчкам. Он поворачивался, пытаясь поймать поцелуем губы Сефирота, и тот на мгновение останавливался, жадно сцеловывая с них хриплые вздохи. Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось, но спастись от накатывающего вала было невозможно, и когда удовольствие накрыло их, словно песчаная буря, Клауд стиснул руку Сефирота на своей груди и сжал зубы, чтобы не выкрикнуть слова, которым еще не было места даже под этим огромным небом.

\- Клауд… - вместо ответа, вместо признания выдохнул Сефирот и уткнулся ему в плечо.

И это означало так много, что на глаза навернулись слезы.

Рядом догорал костер, поднимающийся ветер холодил вспотевшую кожу, и надо было вставать, одеваться и делать что-то еще, но Клауд все медлил. Он лежал на груди Сефирота и слушал, как успокаивается его сердце, прекрасно понимая, что при всей правильности ощущения это не сулило ничего хорошего.

 

 

Сефирот медленно провел ладонью по его плечу, пальцы скользнули по шее и запутались в коротких прядях. Вздохнув и закрыв глаза, Клауд принял неожиданную ласку, осторожную, почти нежную. Почти – если забыть о том, кто перебирает тебе волосы, конечно.

А он и так уже о многом забыл.

\- В чем дело? – тихо спросил Сефирот. – Что-то не так?   

Всё было не так.  Этот костер, пески и сумасшедшая нежность пальцев…

\- Клауд?

Он мог бы ответить, что ни в чем, и снова уйти от тяжелого разговора. Вот только дальнейшее молчание лишь умножило бы проблемы. А Сефирот имел полное право знать, какую змею греет на своей груди.

\- Меня послали, чтобы я тебя нашел, - сказал Клауд, сжимая руку в кулак. - Я должен тебя убить или взять живым и передать Туркам,

Он был готов к тому, что сейчас ему свернут шею, или что Сефирот отшвырнет его прочь и уйдет, даже не оглянувшись. Совесть добьет Клауда так же верно, как пустыня, но зато не придется идти на предательство. Иного он не хотел, уже не допускал.

Но рука Сефирота не замедлила своего движения. Пальцы так же безмятежно поглаживали Клауду шею, проходились по выступающим позвонкам и ерошили волосы.

 - Я догадывался об этом, - произнес Сефирот и, подтянув Клауда повыше, обнял одной рукой. – И что ты собираешься делать?

\- Не знаю, - выдохнул тот.

Специально или нет, но Сефирот попал в самое больное место. Лежать с ним вот так, разделяя тепло и удовольствие на двоих, становилось невыносимо. Клауда чуть ли не выворачивало от безысходности. Он дернулся, попытавшись отстраниться, но разорвать крепких объятий не смог, и рванулся уже изо всех сил. Чтобы через мгновение снова оказаться пойманным.

Сефирот быстро перекатился, подминая его под себя, как тогда, в первый раз, когда у Клауда сдали нервы, и  тот почувствовал, как внутри поднимается злость. Целью не был Сефирот - Клауд злился на себя, на Турков, на весь мир, и чем больше Клауд пытался совладать с яростью, тем сильнее она становилась. Эмоции требовали выхода, и Клауд уперся руками в плечи Сефирота, не давая ему наклониться для поцелуя. От усилий дрожали руки. Он понимал, что это не преграда для Сефирота, вздумай тот сломить его идиотское сопротивление, и, наверное, был бы за это благодарен – потом. А сейчас лишь вложил во взгляд одолевающую злость, снова дернулся, и неожиданно оказался на свободе.

Сефирот его отпустил.

Он подхватил одежду и начал одеваться. Язычок молнии выскальзывал из непослушных пальцев, и Клауд рванул его так, что чуть не выдрал вместе с тканью.

\- Клауд, в чем дело? – он резко повернулся, буквально напоровшись на пристальный взгляд Сефирота, и внезапное понимание, как еще можно было расценить подобную реакцию после секса, сорвало тормоза. Слова полились рекой. Они словно рождались прямо на языке, минуя мозг. Клауд выложил всё от начала и до конца, завуалированные предложения и угрозы Руфуса, собственные догадки и намерения.

 - Я не отдам тебя им! Ты уже был лабораторной крысой, и я не хочу, слышишь, не хочу для тебя такой жизни!

Потрясенный горячностью своей речи он замолчал, стараясь перевести дыхание. Сефирот опустил взгляд, подобрал с песка какую-то сухую былинку и положил ее на остывающие угли. Всего один миг, и она вспыхнула, моментально превращаясь в черную золу.

\- Всегда есть выход, - задумчиво сказал Сефирот, глядя на то место, где она была.

Клауд почувствовал усталость.

\- Выхода нет. Нет, понимаешь? По твоим следам идут Турки и боевики сопротивления. Тебя будут использовать, - он вздохнул и сел рядом с Сефиротом. - Это замкнутый круг. Шинра далеко не так прост, даже если говорит правду, и не отпустит тебя, никогда. Ты слишком важен. Слишком нужен им всем. Всем…

\- И тебе тоже? – без тени улыбки спросил тот.

\- Да, будь ты проклят! – снова взвился Клауд. Вынужденное признание ранило даже больше, чем неизвестное будущее. Он неожиданно очень ясно понял, что все это время таилось в подсознании. Тифа, бар, Дензель и Марлин, все отошло на второй план, и смутные, а оттого особенно притягательные образы другой, совершенно не похожей на эту, жизни, встали перед глазами. – Да, мне тоже! – выдохнул он, запрокидывая голову, чтобы не полились слезы. - А я не могу ничего сделать! Я даже не знаю, куда ты идешь! Что ты задумал!

С черного неба смотрели равнодушные звезды.

\- Я иду в город, - услышал вдруг Клауд.

\- Какой? – он моргнул, не понимая. - Здесь кругом пустыня, а дальше на северо-востоке – горы.

\- Вот туда и иду, - спокойно подтвердил Сефирот.

\- Какой город? – пробормотал Клауд. - Ты что, с ума сошел? Там же ничего нет, с чего ты взя…

И вдруг Клауда как по голове ударило. Он уставился на Сефирота, боясь поверить в то, что услышал.

\- Старый город, - вымолвил Сефирот. – Хотел вернуть себе память, а там есть все, что для этого нужно. Правда, теперь я понимаю, что придется жить с чистого листа.

\- Город? – прошептал Клауд. – Забытый город? Его же даже на картах Древних нет…

Руфус не должен о нем узнать! Нет!

Он застонал, как от боли. Способности Сефирота, материализуемая материя – все поблекло на фоне неизвестного города Древних, о котором не сохранилось никаких сведений. И то, что Сефирот помнил о городе, существовавшем две тысячи лет назад, еще не значило, что он уцелел.

\- Он все еще существует, - словно прочитав сомнения Клауда по его лицу, сказал Сефирот.

Почему он так уверен?

Клауд схватился за голову. Он лихорадочно соображал, что нужно делать дальше, но по всему получалось, что их загнали в угол. Они не достигнут конечного пункта, не приведя к ней преследователей, но и к началу пути не было.

\- Клауд, - начал Сефирот, но тот не дал ему договорить.

\- Они не оставят тебя в покое, - с отчаянием выдохнул он. - Никогда!

\- Пока я жив, - пристально посмотрев на него, сказал Сефирот.

Клауд перехватил его взгляд и целое мгновение оставался в счастливом неведении, что он значил. Но потом Сефирот кивнул с такой мрачной решимостью, что Клауда обожгло.

\- Нет! – выкрикнул он. – Нет! Ни за что!

\- Это действительно выход, - произнес Сефирот.

\- Нет! Я не хочу это даже слышать!

\- Клауд, ты же говорил, что должен убить меня. Что уже убивал неско…

\- НЕТ! – закричал Клауд и, метнувшись к Цуруги, схватил его и направил на Сефирота, уже не соображая, что этим только лишний подтверждает его слова. – Не смей… - голос дрожал. Руки тоже. Он вцепился в рукоять меча двумя руками и отчеканил. – Не смей. Говорить. Это! Не смей предлагать мне!

\- Клауд, - в голосе Сефирота звучал приговор.

\- Нет! - голос сорвался, и вместе с ним вдруг иссякли силы. Дальше Клауд уже шептал, почти умоляя. – Нет, пожалуйста. Не надо. Не проси меня об этом…

\- Мне некого больше просить.

Поднявшись с места, Сефирот подошел вплотную к Клауду и без труда вынул меч из его рук. Цуруги упал на песок, Сефирот обнял и прижал Клауда к себе так, словно хотел никогда больше не выпускать его из объятий.

\- Я могу довериться только тебе, - тихо произнес он. - Только ты сделаешь все так, как нужно.

\- Нет! Я что-нибудь придумаю еще! Нет! – Клауд рвался из его рук, но Сефирот держал крепко, уже не давая возможности отстраниться.

Шею вдруг резануло болью. Клауд зашипел, вскинул руку, машинально прижимая пострадавшее место, и похолодел. Пальцы наткнулись на шнурок, о котором Клауд совсем забыл. Медальон Ценга…

С маячком внутри.

\- Они знают, где мы! – выкрикнул Клауд.

Сразу стали понятны все намеки Рено. Турк говорил, уже четко зная, что Клауд передаст его слова Сефироту. Его перемещения отслеживали не только по телефонным звонкам, акцентируя внимание только на них, а если еще и навести на эти координаты спутник…

От ужаса у Клауда закружилась голова. 

– Сефирот, нам надо быстрее… - Он схватил медальон, собираясь стащить его и отшвырнуть подальше, а потом уходить, немедленно бежать подальше от этого места.

Однако рука Сефирота накрыла его кулак и сжала, останавливая этот порыв.

\- Нет, - сказал Сефирот.

\- Но почему?

\- Потому что ты сделаешь то, что должен. Ты меня убьешь.

И не давая Клауду ответить, поцеловал его в губы.

 

По предрассветной пустыне они шли молча. Клауд просто был не в силах говорить. Даже смотреть на Сефирота не мог – это лишь причиняло дополнительную боль. Он шел, отчаянно перебирая варианты, но каждый раз натыкался на стены, выстроенные идущими по следу Турками, реформистами, имевшими на Сефирота свои виды, и Руфусом, который просчитал все до мелочей. Интересно, спонтанным ли было решение Ценга отдать свой медальон, или Турка аккуратно подвели к этому, учтя его близкие отношения с Клаудом, - тоже использовав… Почему-то в последнее верилось больше.

\- Чуть дальше начнутся отроги, - окликнул его Сефирот, оборачиваясь и показывая на зеленые холмы далеко впереди.

Поднимающиеся за ними голубые горы подсвечивались утренним солнцем, и где-то там, в одной из затерянных туманных долин, лежал потерянный город. Клауд попробовал представить себе подземные галереи и залы с озерами светящейся воды, огромные вырубленные в скалах пещеры, сады, растущие на камнях – все то, о чем ночью рассказывал Сефирот – но не смог.

Для фантазий не хватало настроения.

– Нам нужно успеть добраться до них, - поторопил его Сефирот.

Клауд ничего не ответил.

На земле лежали длинные тени. Невысокое еще солнце расчертило пустыню, как шахматную доску. Над головой снова сияло ясное небо, воздух был неподвижен, и только тень Сефирота скользила по песку, как живая. Клауд не мог оторвать от нее взгляда и даже иногда замедлял шаг, чтобы не наступить.

Прошлая жизнь казалась сном, подменяющим реальность. Пробуждение случилось только здесь. Он словно наконец-то обрел себя и не хотел думать о том, что случится.

Вот только другой мысли в голове не было. Ни одной.

Когда солнце достигло зенита, они добрались до первого холма и сделали короткий привал. Клауду кусок в горло не шел, внутри все переворачивалось от одного вида Сефирота, с аппетитом поглощавшего еду.  Клауд же мог только пить, да и то, немного. Хотя экономить воду уже не стоило…

Вытащив из рюкзака телефон, Клауд какое-то время держал его на ладони. Звонок Рено мог отсрочить неизбежное - но только отсрочить. И потом, Клауд не представлял, как теперь будет разговаривать с Турком. Да и о чем? Лгать, выигрывая бесполезное и ненужное время?

Клауд с тенью надежды посмотрел на Сефирота, но тот отрицательно покачал головой. Телефон был брошен в рюкзак и тут же забыт, потому что Сефирот поднялся, оборачиваясь к ровному горизонту за спиной, прищурил глаза и словно прислушался к чему-то.

Слабая улыбка на губах, вкус которых Клауд запомнит на всю жизнь, не требовала пояснений. Клауд и так догадался, что – или, точнее, кого – почувствовал Сефирот. Но оглядываться, чтобы увидеть тех, кто идет по их следам, желания не возникло.

Это все вопрос времени…

Первый холм сменился вторым, менее пологим и сплошь поросшим буро-зелеными кустами, доходящими Клауду до колен. Третий, четвертый - те же дюны, только каменные. Потом началась возвышенность. Образовавшие ее горные породы, когда-то смятые в тектонические складки, а теперь вывернутые на поверхность, оказались слишком неоднородными. Мягкие слои выветрились, не выдержав экстремальных погодных условий, и развеялись песком, оставив вместо себя ущелья и впадины, которые ощерялись к небу острыми осколками.

Клауд еще надеялся на то, что всё обойдется, но дойдя до глубокого каньона, перебраться на другую сторону которого можно было только спустившись в него – метров на двести вниз и снова поднявшись, он вдруг отчетливо понял, что это конец.

Всё.

Сефирот стоял у самого края пропасти и смотрел вниз. Клауд больше не мог справляться с болью. Он не выдержал, притиснул Сефирота к себе, потянул к себе его голову и впился в губы поцелуем. Всё, что у него оставалось…

Проглотив тихий стон, завибрировавший у Клауда на языке, Сефирот ответил на поцелуй, а потом решительно отодвинулся.

\- Мы не успеем, - с силой проводя ладонями по спине Клауда, шепнул он. – Они совсем близко.

Кто они, уточнять не понадобилось.

Гул моторов был уже слышен. Он накатывался сзади, прижимаясь к земле, как выслеживающий добычу хищник, и трудно было определить количество машин. Пять? Десять?

Клауд сбросил рюкзак на землю, надел браслет и торопливо вставил в слоты материю. Проделав тоже самое с мечом, он поднялся на ноги и зажмурился на мгновение, отстраняясь от эмоций. А потом открыл глаза и увидел приближающиеся вездеходы.

Их было не меньше десяти – одиннадцать или двенадцать машин. Похоже, реформисты бросали в бой все резервы, ставя на кон всё, что имели на данный момент.

\- Клауд, пообещай мне одну вещь, - сказал Сефирот, в руке которого медленно, словно в замедленной съемке, проявлялся меч. Масамунэ словно кристаллизировался из воздуха, и, наверное, это зрелище пугало, потому что машины остановились впереди и бывшие в них люди рассыпались веером.

\- Всё, что угодно, - отозвался Клауд, уже намечая траекторию движения. – Что ты хочешь?

\- Уцелей, - отчеканил Сефирот и сделал шаг вперед.

Впереди вспыхнуло, белое облачко дыма поднялось над крайней машиной, а потом раздался резкий нарастающий свист, почти визг, и Клауд прыгнул высоко в небо, оставляя под собой взметнувшийся огонь и грохот взрыва. Воздух содрогнулся, но со всех сторон уже летели новые мины, и время на раздумья не оставалось. Клауд ринулся вперед, отчаянно желая только одного: добраться до реформистов раньше, чем они доберутся до него.

И Сефирота.

Он был их целью, он, а не Клауд, который оказался случайной помехой, еще одной песчинкой, которую требовалось уничтожить, и с ним не церемонились. Пули, визжа, резали воздух, он отбивал их мечом и уворачивался, каким-то чудом чувствуя их приближение. Запах гари не давал дышать, и Клауд прорубался сквозь пламя, порожденное материей. Он рубил и резал, уходя от расплавленного металла и предсмертных проклятий, кидаемых в спину. Он бился не на жизнь, а на смерть, и ни на секунду не терял Сефирота – тот смертоносный вихрь, которым он стал – из виду. Они разнесли уже почти все машины, и положили больше половины людей, неотвратимым возмездием обрушиваясь сверху. Те ничего не могли противопоставить – силы были неравными, даже при таком явном численном перевесе. Клауд уже воспрял духом,  когда удушливый дым вдруг резко прибило к земле и разорвало в клочья, а Клауда оглушил шум налетевших вертолетов, и чуть не сбило с ног упругой воздушной волной.

Он выдернул меч из рухнувшего на песок тела, и увидел, как из вертолетов выпрыгивают вооруженные мечами черные тени. Они вклинивались между реформистами и Сефиротом, оттесняя его к краю пропасти и зажимая в клещи, а Клауд был слишком далеко, чтобы защитить его собой!

Он бросился к нему наперерез, врезаясь в самую гущу схватки. Выхватил боковым зрением Руда, выстрелом в упор убравшего с его дороги одного из реформистов. С другой стороны вспыхнула и так же быстро исчезла рыжая шевелюра Рено, но Клауд был уже совсем рядом с Сефиротом.

Взятый в кольцо, тот держал оборону, раз за разом выходя из вспыхивающих облаков огня и льда для того, чтобы вывести из строя еще одного противника. Но его место занимал другой Солджер, а предел имелся у всех, даже у Сефирота. Его Белая накидка, прослужившая верой и правдой, уже превратилась в лохмотья. Клауд видел пятнавшую ее кровь. И хотя Турки до сих пор не применяли вспомогательных средств, о которых упоминал Рено, это не могло продолжаться вечно.

Клауд перехватил Цуруги и бросился вперед, готовый, если потребуется, напасть даже на Солджеров, но дорогу вдруг перегородил Рено.

\- Клауд, стой! – выкрикнул он. – Остановись!

\- Отзови Солджеров! Дай мне поговорить с ним!

\- Это ни к чему не приведет!

Вокруг шел бой: пули выбивали фонтанчики искр на камнях, взрывались баки с горючим, и земля сотрясалась от взрывов. Время утекало сквозь пальцы.

\- Рено! – закричал Клауд. – Нет!

\- У тебя уже было время! Так или иначе, он пойдет с нами!

Клауд не стал медлить.

\- Он мой! - Клауд отшвырнул Рено в сторону. - Мой!

Солджеры расступились, ушли от атаки в спину – рассыпались в стороны, чтобы снова замкнуть кольцо, теперь уже за спиной Клауда.

\- Сефирот! – закричал Клауд, и тот ошпарил его невидящим взглядом. Масамунэ вспорол воздух совсем рядом, и Клауд блокировал его удар собственным мечом.

А потом Сефирот его узнал, вертикальные зрачки расширились, заполняя почти всю радужку, и Клауд почувствовал боль. Он хотел бы все изменить, не сейчас, а с самого начала – чтобы не было ни Дженовы, ни Древних… Но это было невозможно.

Клауду казалось, что они уже целую вечность висят в воздухе. Цуруги жег руки, под ногами полыхала земля, а собраться для последнего удара все не получалось. Сефирот отмел мечом клубящееся пламенем облако. Жар опалил Клауду лицо.

\- Давай! – крикнул Сефирот и ринулся к Клауду. Глаза горели обещанием смерти, знакомым безумием, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. – Ну же! Давай!

Его окрик подействовал на Клауда как удар хлыстом.

Он на рефлексах вскинул меч, уходя от прямого удара, и стремительно развернулся, закрываясь от следующего выпада. Вскользь рубанул в ответ, мечи столкнулись и зазвенели, и тогда Сефирот ударил Клауда свободной рукой. Кулак, как железный, впечатался в плечо. Боль ослепила. Клауд парировал Цуруги еще один выпад и ударил в ответ, уже предчувствуя закрывающее движение Сефирота. Он ждал отдачи, уже приготовился к удару, который отразится в руке - вот сейчас, сейчас!

Но его не было. Сопротивления не было – меч несся дальше и Клауда вдруг оглушил вязкий звук взрезаемой плоти. На лицо брызнула кровь, попала на губы, на моментально слипшиеся ресницы. Клауд сморгнул кровавые пятна в глазах, и его обуял ужас. Реальность раздробилась на застывшие снимки, между которыми была темнота: полные боли глаза Сефирота, побелевшие губы, руки, конвульсивно сжавшиеся на вонзившемся в грудь широком лезвии и кровь, кровь… Везде кровь.

Пальцы разжались, из ослабевших рук выпал меч. Сефирот, словно только это и держало его в полете, начал заваливаться навзничь и падать. Вниз, вниз, забирая с собой меч Клауда, за обрыв, и еще, в темноту глубокого ущелья… Воздух за ним начинал светиться, и Клауд уже видел подобный свет.

\- Нет! – закричал он. – Сефирот! НЕТ!!!

Сефирот падал, не шевелясь, и только светлые волосы бились на ветру, как будто в них единственных оставалась жизнь. Клауд бы прыгнул за Сефиротом следом, он уже собирался, но кто-то вдруг преградил ему пути, и ударил в грудь, сбивая на землю. Ярко-рыжие волосы блеснули на солнце, и Клауд схватился за пиджак, почти сдирая его с плеч Рено. Он вцепился в несчастную ткань, словно она была во всем виновата, а Рено лишь смотрел в другую сторону и что-то кричал. Клауд не слышал, что. Он видел, как его рот открывался, как шевелились губы, как отплевывался свинцом и пламенем зажатый в руке пистолет, но не слышал ни звука.

А потом Турк вдруг вскочил на ноги, останавливая какого-то перемазанного гарью Солджера и закрывая от Клауда солнце и полное дыма небо. В следующий миг Рено вдруг содрогнулся всем телом. На его белой рубашке расползалось алое пятно, похожее на те цветы, что росли в церкви. Лепестки росли и уже цеплялись за пуговицы, когда Рено рухнул на Клауда, едва не вышибив из него дыхание.

Клауд еще успел заметить, как за выстрелившим в Рено Солджером возник Руд. Из дула его пистолета вырвалось пламя, на куски разнеся человеку голову, а дальше Руд был уже рядом. Он стаскивал друга на землю, разрывая на нем пропитавшуюся кровью рубашку, а Рено ничего не говорил в ответ. Он даже не шевелился, и его раскинутые руки безвольно волочились по земле.

Пальцы Руда пачкала кровь. Снова кровь… Клауд попытался помочь. Его помощь была нужна Рено, и Руду и даже появившемуся неизвестно откуда Ценгу, но тело не слушалось. Пальцы скользили по камням, Клауд не чувствовал их. Он хватался за камни и не мог зацепиться, чтобы подняться, а Рено умирал рядом.

Глухота не проходила, запредельная боль в груди тоже не унималась, и Клауд не знал, что нужно сделать… Что теперь делать вообще.

Он убил Сефирота. Сефирот мертв.

Вжав затылок в острые камни, Клауд закинул голову к небу и закричал - и кричал, кричал до тех пор, пока не услышал свой крик.

 

Последующее Клауд запомнил плохо. В памяти сохранились только обрывки, все остальное слилось в серый давящий фон.

Он сидел на камнях и смотрел на лежащую под ногами гильзу, оплавленную с одного конца, когда Ценг положил ему на колени поднятый со дна ущелья Цуруги. На лезвии все еще оставалась кровь Сефирота. На то, чтобы сделать следующий вдох, потребовалось время и силы.

\- А где… он? - прохрипел Клауд, поднимая голову и ища в лице Ценга хоть какие-то признаки того, что Сефирот мог остаться жив. Что ему удалось избежать падения и смерти…

\- Ничего, - покачал головой Турк. На его щеке алела глубокая царапина. – Только одежда. Скорее всего, он,  как те шинентай…

Ценг не договорил, просто кивнул на красно-бурый комок, валяющийся у одного из вертолетов. Клауд посмотрел туда и уже больше не смог оторвать взгляда.

Мертв, мертв, повторял он для себя, как будто хотел, чтобы эти слова потеряли смысл, но становилось только хуже.

Все стиралось перед глазами, он силился вырваться из этой отчаянной темноты, а потом вдруг понял, что летит в вертолете. Вокруг стояла ночь. Тяжесть на плече обернулась привалившимся Рено. Турк кривил губы в болезненной гримасе, от него шел лихорадочный жар, а дыхание хрипом срывалось с запекшихся губ. Голос Руда, подтягивавшего Рено к себе, пробился до Клауда словно через вату.

\- …фус голову снесет.

\- Ну, с ним-то я уж как-нибудь договорюсь, йо… - прохрипел Рено и закашлялся, попытавшись усмехнуться.  

\- Придумал тоже, приманку из себя разыгрывать.

\- А как ты догадался, что это Грасс сливал информацию?

\- Слишком исполнителен был… И потом, йо, я же не сразу понял. Уж очень он до Клауда добраться хотел. Ну я... Вот дерьмо, как же больно-то... Надо было его спровоцировать.

\- Ты сильно рисковал. Он мог тебя убить. Так сложно было предупредить?

\- Но, Руд…

Вертолет дрожал всем корпусом, а может быть, это дрожал сам Клауд. Он на секунду почувствовал себя беспомощным без привычного рюкзака за спиной, а потом понял, что тот ему больше не нужен - он возвращается домой, а Сефирот…

\- Я убил его, - сказал Клауд.

Голос казался чужим, и звучал как сиплое карканье, но какая теперь разница. И щеки были мокрыми, наверное, вертолет летел над океаном. Клауд смахнул с лица соленые брызги и не понял, почему Руд и Рено так смотрят в его сторону. 

\- Клауд, мне… Жаль.

У Рено была перебинтована грудь и подвязана рука, словно ранение было настолько серьезно, что материя лишь сохранила ему жизнь, а может быть, это была не та материя, что мог материализовывать Сефирот и…

Глаза жгло, наверное, туда тоже попадала морская вода.

\- Надо сказать Ценгу, чтобы поднялся выше, - давясь воздухом, произнес Клауд и попытался улыбнуться.

Рено хотел что-то сказать, но Руд вдруг сжал его плечо и отвернулся к кабине пилота.

\- Я передам. Не волнуйся.

Клауд закрыл глаза, а когда снова их открыл, вертолет уже садился на крышу Шинра-билдинг, и ветер трепал белые халаты столпившихся людей. Зачем их столько, ведь ранен только Рено.

\- Я в по… - но медик уже вкалывал Клауду какое-то лекарство, и становилось легче.

Головная боль медленно отступала, и тяжесть на душе становилась чуть-чуть меньше. Его куда-то повели, и шедший рядом Руфус что-то говорил, поддерживая под руку, но Клауд опять ничего не слышал.

Окончательно он пришел в себя в больничной палате. Увидел абсолютно белый потолок с бельмами на глазницах лампочек, и белые, лишенные цвета стены. Клауд повернул голову, и стерильное белье отозвалось на движение тихим хрустом.

Рядом с кроватью стояла капельница, и по прозрачной трубке текла какая-то розовая жидкость. Другой конец трубки заканчивался воткнутой в вену Клауда иглой. Оторвав удерживающий ее пластырь, Клауд попробовал подняться.

\- Клауд! – в поле зрения появилась Тифа. Ее лицо хранило отпечаток усталости, но губы все равно улыбнулись. – Привет! Как здорово, что ты очнулся.

Клауд посмотрел на нее, едва узнавая.

\- У тебя было обезвоживание и психическое перенапряжение. Тебе надо лежать, - мягко заговорила Тифа, поглаживая Клауда по обнаженному плечу. – Я посижу с тобой. Ты поправишься, все будет хорошо.

\- Не надо, - он мягко отстранил ее руку. - Прости, Тифа, но…

Она поджала губы, взгляд наполнился страданием, но Клауд уже отвернулся к занавешенному белым окну и стаскивал с себя укрывающую простыню.

Между тем дверь еле слышно клацнула, пропуская в палату еще одного человека.

\- Клауд, - обеспокоено произнес Руфус, остановившись на пороге. – Может быть, тебе стоит пока остаться здесь? Мы обеспечим…

\- Нет! Мы уходим, - перебила его Тифа. – Вы и так уже сделали все, что можно. Оставьте Клауда в покое! Все!

На спинке стула рядом с кроватью висела чистая одежда. Клауд спустил ноги с кровати, молча оделся и так же молча вышел.

Руфус его не остановил.

Следующие пару недель Клауд провел дома. В основном сидел в комнате на убранной постели и смотрел на крошечный кусок синего неба, видимого из окна. Стены дома давили на плечи, крыша не давала дышать полной грудью, от городского шума ломило в висках, и постоянно болело сердце. Не сумев расшевелить Клауда, Тифа оставила его в покое и даже занимала детей, отвлекая на себя их внимание.

В бар каждый день приезжали Турки. То Рено, пытавшийся отвлечь его рассказами о расследовании дела о Солджерах, вставших на сторону реформистов, то Руд, почему-то изъявивший желание помочь Тифе с хозяйственными делами. Зачем им так понадобился ремонт столов, Клауд даже не пытался понять. Он послушно брал молоток в руки, но так и сидел, не находя в себе сил для того, чтобы ударить по гвоздю. Несколько раз приезжал Ценг. Он, по крайней мере, не требовал ответов и не просил участвовать в бессмысленных занятиях - он просто был рядом, и от его молчаливого присутствия становилось немного легче. С ним Клауд даже выходил на улицу, а однажды Ценг вдруг обнял его в темном коридоре - осторожно, как будто думая, что Клауд будет против. Но Клауд вдруг почувствовал себя не таким одиноким – мертвым - и первым потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Ценга в губы.

Конечно, это было не то.

Он и не думал, что будет так тяжело. Как будто настоящий Клауд остался в пустыне, а в город вернулась только его тень, которую заставляли жить против воли.

\- Может быть, тебе стоит уехать? – спросил приехавший навестить его Руфус. – Сменить обстановку.

\- Наверно, - глядя в стену, глухо ответил Клауд.

Он слышал, как внизу, немного задыхаясь, смеется Рено.

\- Хотя произошедшее… - Руфус, как и его Турки, каждый раз аккуратно обходил тему Сефирота, даже имени его не называл. – Случившееся стало лучшим вариантом из всех, но мне все равно жаль, что тебе пришлой пройти через это.

\- Мне тоже.

\- Не беспокойся о Тифе и детях. Я прослежу, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались. Когда ты вернешься, то есть, если захочешь вернуться…

Фраза повисла в воздухе.

\- Спасибо, - невыразительно ответил Клауд. – Я… Ты прав.

Он уехал тем же вечером. Оставил на столе прощальную записку, придавил ее сотовым телефоном и, закрыв за собой дверь, почувствовал себя снова живым. Заведя Фенрир, он опустил очки на глаза и на первом же перекрестке свернул налево, к выезду из города - точно по стрелке дорожного указателя.

 

После солнечного и яркого побережья с его буйством красок, столица казалась проржавевшей консервной банкой, на боку которой красовалась выцветшая наклейка, да к тому же изрядно подмоченная дождем. Льющаяся с небес вода захлестывала улицы и скатывалась бурными потоками по боковым желобам хайвеев. Дороги пустовали, и если бы Клауду не претила мысль провести рядом с Тифой лишние пару часов, он бы переждал непогоду в «Седьмом небе», а не ехал в Мидгар на встречу с Руфусом. Хотя, какой там - ехал, скорее, с боем брал водные препятствия. Но Клауд больше не мог выдерживать молчаливый укор Тифы, который давил на плечи и не давал вздохнуть полной грудью. Даже дети не удержали. Хотя он ехал проведать в первую очередь их.

Он слабо улыбнулся, вспоминая радостный визг Марлин, бросившейся на шею неурочному посетителю. А Дензель повел себя совсем как взрослый – за те полгода, что Клауд его не видел, он стал сдержаннее и серьезнее. Принял привезенное в подарок чучело морской змеи и, с уважением посмотрев на покрытые прозрачным силиконом зубы, деловито спросил, можно ли с ней играть.

\- Человек, у которого я ее купил, усиленно клялся, что покрытие будет держаться не меньше года, - тем же тоном ответил ему Клауд. – А если чучело все же рассыплется, я привезу тебе новое.

Дензелю хватило обещания. Оно как будто стало подобранным ключиком. Мальчик немного оттаял и даже обнял Клауда в ответ.

\- Эй, Клауд, а мне идет? –  отвлекла его Марлин.

Она благоговейно держала в руках ожерелье из отшлифованных раковин, словно не могла на него насмотреться, а потом все же приложила к груди и просияла, когда Клауд согласно кивнул. Зная, как Марлин нравится этот цвет, он специально собирал только розовые ракушки. На работу ушел целый месяц, но Клауд не жалел о потраченном времени.

\- Очень, - сказал он.

Марлин счастливо засмеялась и забралась к нему на колени.

\- А ты уже выздоровел, да? – вдруг спросила она, прижимаясь к Клауду всем телом. – Тифа сказала, что ты, когда поправишься, вернешься к нам насовсем.

Клауд поднял голову и встретился взглядом со стоящей в дверях Тифой. Улыбка на ее губах увяла почти сразу. Девушка нахмурилась и, бросив только: «Тебя Руфус просил заехать, как появишься», вышла из комнаты. Клауд вздохнул - хватило пяти минут, чтобы опять почувствовать себя виноватым.

Тифа не изменилась. А вот он сам…

Клауд больше не чувствовал себя своим в «Седьмом небе», ни на минуту даже не возникло ощущения, что он вернулся  домой. Бар воспринимался лишь временным жилищем. Воспоминания, связанные с ним, оказывались пустыми картинками, и выбрать из них по-настоящему счастливое не получалось. Клауд уже не принадлежал этому месту.

В воздухе сильно пахло горелым, когда Клауд пришел на кухню. Тифа даже не обернулась на звук его шагов, но и зачем приехал, не спрашивала.

\- Я привез вам денег, - сказал он, кладя на стол перевязанную резинкой пачку купюр.

\- Не стоило беспокойства, - отдирая с плиты черное пятно, буркнула Тифа. – У нас все есть. Скажи спасибо Руфусу, будь он неладен.

Она раздраженно бросила тряпку в раковину и развернулась к Клауду.

\- Я понимаю, ты злишься… - начал он.

\- Злюсь? Ха-ха! Что за глупость? Мне уже все равно, Клауд. Но если ты думаешь, что после полугодового отсутствия можно вернуться без всяких объяснений, то ты ошибаешься!

Когда-то это сработало бы, но не теперь.

\- Я не собираюсь возвращаться, - сказал Клауд твердо.

Тифа смотрела на него исподлобья и молчала, будто ждала, что он немедленно передумает. Но Клауд уже давным-давно все решил.

\- Можно воспользоваться телефоном? – спросил он.

\- Да пожалуйста! – резко бросила девушка и отвернулась к плите.

Когда он уходил, вслед ему летел ожесточенно-скрежещущий звук.

Клауд мотнул головой, стряхивая с волос тяжелые капли и, надвинув капюшон поглубже, сбавил скорость перед поворотом. Но байк все равно немного занесло. 

За прошедшие месяцы Мидгар неуловимо изменился. На улицах стало меньше завалов. Большинство зданий по-прежнему стояли в строительных лесах, хотя через металлическую паутину кое-где проглядывало новое армированное остекление. Провал  над седьмым сектором уже полностью заделали, а на одной из площадей Клауд увидел даже разбитую клумбу – символ нового времени. Правда, сейчас редкие прибитые дождем травинки лежали на земле.

В Шинра-билдинг Клауда уже ждали. На этот раз его провожатым стал Рено, который сидел на столе в полупустом холле и отвлекал разговорами стоящего на посту Солджера.

\- Клауд! – Турк соскочил на пол и пошел навстречу. – Ну наконец-то, йо. Рад тебя видеть!

Они обменялись рукопожатием, и, судя по тому, как крепко Рено стиснул его ладонь, он полностью отошел после ранения. Хотя конечно, столько времени прошло…

\- Тифа сказала, Руфус меня искал? – настороженно спросил Клауд. - Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, все в полном порядке! То есть, как обычно, йо, - ответил Рено, скаля зубы в усмешке. – У нас же всегда что-то происходит, надо успевать поворачиваться и извлекать выгоду. Работа такая.

\- Понятно.

Они шли по коридорам. Клауд упрямо молчал, а Рено беззаботно трепался обо всем, что попадало на язык.

\- Людей не хватает, настоящих таких, профессионалов, как мы с тобой, йо! Солджеров натаскивать некому, Ценга вечно на месте нет. Даже Руд пропадать начал, представляешь? Реформация совсем обнаглела, и с Вутаем надо договариваться. Шел бы ты к нам, а? И тебе интересно, и нам полегче. А то же времени вообще нет! Даже выспаться некогда, не говоря уже о...

Едва ли от Клауда требовался ответ. К тому же Рено выглядел полностью довольным жизнью.

\- Сует мне в руки камеру и говорит, снимай! А там панель управления сложнее, чем в вертолете, только тумблеров не хватает! – смеялся Турк. – Хотя было бы странно, йо, если б на фотоаппаратах тумблеры были, да? Да, кстати!

Рено остановился и, вытащив из внутреннего кармана стопку фотографий, сунул ее в руки Клауда.

\- Вот, оцени. Руфус сказал, что у меня талант, йо.

На оказавшемся сверху снимке был запечатлен спящий в вертолете Руд, и, глядя на него, Клауд заочно согласился с Руфусом. Рено подловил момент, когда обычно неподвижное лицо товарища было расслаблено, а на губах играла слабая улыбка. Руд был одет в подбитую мехом куртку, на топорщившихся ворсинках серебрился иней.

\- Это мы на север летали, йо, - довольно заметил Рено, заглянув Клауду через плечо. – Муторное выдалось дельце! Давай следующую.

Дальше была замахнувшаяся рукой на камеру Елена. Клауд никогда не видел такого хулиганского выражения на ее лице. На переднем плане третьей фотографии - вид сверху - располагались ботинки Рено, с обутыми в них ногами, разумеется.

\- Эта неудачная, йо, - скороговоркой пробормотал Рено. Он выхватил снимок из стопки и тут же порвал. – Не знаю, как она здесь оказалась.

Широченные листья, на которых сидела красная в черную крапинку лягушка, Клауд удостоил лишь мимолетным взглядом.

\- Да, интересно, - вежливо сказал он и хотел вернуть фотографии, да только Рено не взял.

\- Нет, это тебе, посмотришь на досуге, - усмехнулся Турк и тут же заторопился. – И пошли, йо, а то Руфус наверняка уже гадает, куда мы провалились.

Дойдя до места, он церемонно распахнул дверь и, согнувшись в шутливом поклоне, пропустил Клауда вперед. Собравшись с мыслями, Клауд сделал глубокий вздох и, понадеявшись, что лицо не выдает ненужных эмоций, шагнул через порог.

Руфус Шинра уже шел навстречу.

\- Ты загорел, - сказал он вместо приветствия. – И вообще выглядишь отдохнувшим.

Клауд только молча пожал протянутую руку.

\- Присаживайся, - Руфус явно хотел примерить роль гостеприимного хозяина. – Плащ вон туда можно бросить. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

\- Если только горячего, - отозвался Клауд, устраиваясь на угловом диване, возле которого стоял невысокий круглый столик. Помнится, в прошлый визит мебели здесь было меньше. – И желательно без успокоительного, - добавил он, пристально глянув на Руфуса.

\- Тогда были вынужденные меры, - спокойно ответил тот, встречая взгляд. – Сейчас совершенно другая ситуация.

\- Возможно.

Между тем Рено уже принес чашки, узкий высокий чайник с эмблемой Шинра на боку и целую тарелку печенья. Не дожидаясь разрешения, Турк плюхнулся на диван рядом с Клаудом.

\- Рено? – поднял брови Руфус.

\- В отсутствии Ценга я исполняю обязанности вашего личного телохранителя, - буркнул Рено, выискивая подходящее печенье. – Должностную инструкцию могу показать.

Руфус никак не прокомментировал это заявление, даже неудовольствия не выказал. У Клауда почему-то сложилось впечатление, что в словах Турка была зашифрована совершенно другая информация.

Он постарался не расслабляться.

\- А где Ценг? – спросил он отвлеченно.

\- Про инцидент на острове Гоблина слышал же? – ответил Руфус, жестом останавливая Рено, который наливал в его чашку кипяток.

\- Слухи долетали, - аккуратно согласился Клауд и чуть отодвинулся от столика, справедливо опасаясь, что Рено может промахнуться мимо чашки. – Так он там?

\- Угу, - немедленно встрял Турк. – Вместе с Рудом. Я тоже хотел поразвлечься, но меня не пустили.

\- Рено, это не обсуждается, - оборвал его Руфус и нахмурился, когда в кабинете раздалась телефонная трель. – Минуту.

Он вышел из-за стола, достал телефон и отошел к окну.

\- Наверное, Ценг, йо, - обеспокоено шепнул Рено. – Мы раз за разом срубаем Реформации головы, а у нее вырастают новые.

Клауд не ответил. Обеспокоенный вопросом, зачем он понадобился Руфусу, Клауд молча ждал, когда тот закончит беседу. Но Руфус, даже опустив телефон в карман, какое-то время стоял и смотрел через стекло на прячущийся за дождем город.

 Клауд решил спросить напрямую. Он уже открыл рот, но Руфус  все же заговорил первым.

\- Меня всё не оставляет одна мысль… - начал он тихо. – А что было бы, если бы Сефирот инсценировал свою смерть?

Клауд похолодел и чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте. Адреналиновый удар был настолько сильным, что на то, чтобы прийти в себя, ушло несколько невозможно длинных мгновений. Но проницательному Рено могло хватить и этого. Клауд осторожно глянул в его сторону и замер от неожиданности. Турк смотрел только на Руфуса: умиротворенным и одновременно восхищенным взглядом, полным такого скрытого обожания, что ошибиться было сложно.

Отвлекшись на мгновение от убийственных слов Руфуса, Клауд почувствовал прилив сил и в следующую секунду уже взял себя в руки.

\- Это невозможно, - отчеканил он.

Руфус удрученно вздохнул.    

\- Всё это просто мысли постфактум, конечно же, - задумчиво произнес он. – Ведь тела так и не нашли. А что, если…

Сердце Клауда пропустило следующий удар.

\- Все видели, как Сефирот начал падать в пропасть, но никто не видел, как он упал. Никто. А что, если мы так и не узнали о том, что Сефирот мог материализовывать не только красную материю, но и зеленую? Что, если свечение, которое было принято за рассеивание тела, напротив, было признаком начавшейся регенерации? У Сефирота оставалось время на то, чтобы в полете вытащить меч, а потом бросить его на камни вместе с одеждой и спокойно уйти. Никто бы не искал следов, да их и так не искали.

\- Нет, – выдавил Клауд. – Отправиться в пустыню раздетым, значит, обречь себя на неминуемую смерть.

\- С одной стороны, ты прав. С другой… Руд как-то упоминал, что давал тебе большой кусок ткани. Конечно, это ничего не значит, но среди твоих вещей его потом не нашлось. Я вот хочу понять только одно… - Руфус обернулся, и Клауд выдержал его внимательный взгляд. – Какой силой духа нужно обладать, чтобы нанести выверенный удар, который со стороны покажется смертельным? Как надо доверять человеку, чтобы раскрыться для такого удара? Как нужно верить друг другу, чтобы пойти на такой чудовищный риск. И какого точного расчета все это требует?

Клауд даже не пошевелился.

\- Я попробовал представить, как бы чувствовал себя потом. Наверное, я бы убеждал себя в смерти Сефирота, чтобы не выдать его даже намеком, запретил бы себе даже надеяться, что он жив. Но вот ждать, когда можно отправиться в условленное место, не зная, встретят ли тебя там… Знаешь, когда я всё это представил, мне стало страшно.

\- На что ты намекаешь? – холодно спросил Клауд.

Рено уронил ложку на блюдце, но он не отреагировал на звук.

\- Я только озвучиваю тебе предположения, - устало вздохнул Руфус, опять усевшись на диван. - Причем лишенные всякого основания, к сожалению.

\- Почему?

Напряжение было так велико, что, казалось, натянутые, как струна, нервы скоро зазвенят.

\- Мне слишком нужен такой человек, как Сефирот, - Руфус упорно не обращал на него внимания. Наверное, Клауду везло. - Он обладает бесценным опытом, а у меня нет времени ждать, пока кто-то из новых Солджеров дорастет до его уровня.

-  И дорастет ли… - пробормотал Рено, мусоля обгрызенное печенье.

\- Я даже закрыл бы глаза на его способности, - продолжил Руфус. Он отхлебнул из своей чашки остывший чай и недовольно поморщился. – Мне важнее он сам. Вряд ли он хотел бы скрываться всю жизнь. К тому же, пришлось бы разбираться с вами обоими в случае осложнений. А мне не нужны такие враги, как Сефирот и ты, Клауд.

Клауд сжал кулаки.

\- Но я убил его, - сказал он и поднялся. – Сефирот мертв.

Руфус еще раз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал он.

\- Ты звал меня только за этим? – жестко спросил Клауд, глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Хотел знать, что ты в порядке, - поднял на него взгляд Руфус.

В  глубине его глаз Клауд разглядел вопрос.

\- Я могу идти? – проигнорировал его Клауд.

\- Разве у тебя есть в этом сомнения? – удивленно ответил Руфус и пожал плечами.

Клауд снова никак не отреагировал.

Он уже подходил к двери, когда Руфус еще раз его окликнул.

\- Если надумаешь, звони в любое время, - сказал он.

\- Даже ночью, йо! – с готовностью поддержал его Рено.

Губы Руфуса дрогнули, и в глазах мелькнуло веселье.

\- Нет, ночью, пожалуй, все же не надо.

Клауд спрятал понимающую усмешку и прикрыл за собой дверь.

\- Слушай, какое классное печенье, йо, - донесся до него голос Рено. – Если решу завязать с опасной работой и подамся в свободные фотографы...

Руфус вдруг расхохотался, будто услышал понятную только им двоим шутку, а Клауд внезапно очень ярко представил, в каком виде Рено мог сфотографировать Руфуса.

От следующей мысли Клауд чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте.

Шинра-билдинг он покидал с максимально допустимой скоростью и в то же время старался, чтобы его уход не был похож на бегство. Будучи готовым к любой неожиданности, он, тем не менее, не встретил препятствий на обратной дороге.

Но смутное подозрение, зародившееся несколькими минутами раньше, только окрепло.

Ливень на улице уже шел на убыль. В темно-серой массе туч намечались просветы, облачная масса потеряла однородность, словно просев в некоторых местах, и к тому моменту, как Клауд выехал на окраину Мидгара, дождь прекратился совсем.

Только здесь Клауд наконец остановился на обочине и достал фотографии.

Да.

Это был третий или четвертый снимок после красной лягушки. Клауд мог сказать, откуда он сделан – бухта, закрытая горами с трех сторон, проглядывалась лишь со стороны, противоположной дороге к городу. Он даже знал приблизительное время снимка, потому что у дома на фотографии отсутствовала крыша.

Самое начало - один из первых зимних штормов. Второй или третий, Клауд уже не помнил, когда порывом ветра сорвало ржавое железо. Клауд смотрел на самого себя – сердитого, в мокрой одежде, облепившей тело, и на смеющегося Сефирота, закрывавшего дыру связками пальмовых листьев.

Но вместо страха, что их тайна раскрыта, Клауд неожиданно почувствовал благодарность. Он держал в руках фотографии – то, чего они с Сефиротом просто не могли себе позволить. Сохранившиеся моменты их жизни.

Вот они вытаскивают лодку на берег. Вот закрывают кожухом только что привезенный Клаудом генератор. Вот Сефирот надевает на Клауда соломенную шляпу – он всегда так делал, сколько Клауд не пытался отговориться, что тепловой удар ему не грозит. Бывали случаи, когда для этого Клауда сначала нужно было поймать.

Он улыбнулся и посмотрел на последнюю фотографию, темную, словно снимали ночью, и не сразу разобрал, что на ней снято. Свет чадящей жестяной лампы выхватывал только лицо и руки, которыми Клауд обхватывал колени. Все остальное терялось во мраке, таком же непроглядном, как темнота, которая в тот момент царила у Клауда в душе. 

Он никогда не забудет, как Сефирот рассказывал о том, как падал в ущелье и как добирался до древнего города. Клауд потом вышел к морю и долго сидел на камнях, слушая гул прибоя. Тогда он словно пережил все случившееся второй раз. Он думал о жизни без Сефирота и, наверное, свел бы этими мыслями себя с ума, если бы не обернулся и не увидел его.

Здесь, на снимке, Сефирот был неразличим в темноте, даже светильник, который он тогда принес, выглядел лишь маленькой светящейся точкой позади Клауда.

Тень гораздо более яркого огня.

Клауд не выдержал. Он достал из кармана телефон и набрал заученный наизусть номер.

\- Уже соскучился? – улыбнулся Сефирот с другой стороны планеты.

\- Есть немного, - ответил Клауд, ощущая невозможное тепло в груди, и на мгновение закрыл глаза. – Я был у Руфуса. Он все знает.

\- Давно? – ровно спросил Сефирот, но Клауд уже знал, что такой тон означает большие проблемы для вставших на его пути.

\- Да, - сказал он, поглаживая пальцами глянец фотографии. – Похоже на демонстрацию добрых намерений.

\- Возможно.

\- Я передам тебе его предложение, как приеду. Мне кажется, над ним можно подумать.

\- Хорошо, - отозвался Сефирот. – Но это в любом случае не телефонный разговор.

\- Да, - согласился Клауд. - Ты там как?

Они еще ни разу не расставались друг с другом на длительный срок, если не считать тех нескольких недель полной неизвестности. Даже когда Клауд уезжал в город, он всегда возвращался вечером. А теперь прошло уже двое суток.

Сефирот выдержал паузу.

\- Возвращайся быстрее, узнаешь.

В голосе было столько обещания, что Клауду нестерпимо захотелось оказаться там, на их диком соленом берегу.

\- Тоже соскучился? – улыбаясь, спросил он. – Неужели?

Сефирот фыркнул, давая понять, что разгадал его игру. Клауд тихо рассмеялся.

\- Немного есть, - признался, наконец, Сефирот. – Немного есть.

 

Конец.


End file.
